Fast Changes
by Ilooveelijahgoldsworthy
Summary: Eclare fanfic! Clare has 3 major changes in the past 9 days, her parents, Alli, and most importantly, Eli Goldsworthy.  Without Eli, Clare wouldn't be able to get through the other two changes.  Enjoy ! Rated T for the future, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi there! Just so you know, I won't be following the plot on Degrassi as much as some people. I'll keep some of the scenes the same, and mention others, such as when Clare and Eli meet, but I'm changing the dialogue and etc so the story is more of my own! Enjoy, read, review, whatever floats your boat! Eclare forever3**

Prologue:

Clare's POV.

A lot can change in a week. For me, it was actually 9 days. I had three big changes in my life in the past 9 days. 2 out of the 3 were bad. One though, made me forget about the other two.

Number one: 9 days ago, I met him. Elijah Goldsworthy. I was fighting with Alli about my glasses, since no one noticed that I even got rid of them. She threw them on the ground and then I heard a _crunch_.

There was a hearse on top of my glasses. I heard screamo music, and then he stepped out. I was flabbergasted. A hot boy, actually, a VERY hot boy got out of the hearse. He was dressed all in black, including his hair and nails. And the best part is – he was wearing skinny jeans. No one knew it, but me, yes me, Clare Edwards, was a sucker for a guy in skinny jeans.

After that meeting, I knew I wanted to get to know him, and learn about his likes, dislikes, and eventually even secrets. When we got paired as English partners for the year, I was ecstatic. And now, 9 days later, I was able to call Elijah, well actually, Eli Goldsworthy a friend. I hoped to be more of that, but I know, I know, goody goody Saint Clare would never catch that kind of attention from a boy like Eli.

Number two: 9 days ago, my parents weren't fighting as bad as now. For almost two months, they had been "arguing" and "disagreeing", but nothing more than an occasional yell here or there. Now, it was full out fighting. Dishes and other items being thrown, and broken. I think you get the idea. And now, they fight every night. My mom told me that her and my dad were probably going to "take a break" for a while in the near future. She cried the whole time. He's not gone yet though. Hopefully they will fix things.

Number three: 9 days ago, Alli was still my best friend. It's not really that we aren't friends anymore, but she and I have been disagreeing lately. It's not her fault, or mine, but both of ours. She complained that I spent all my time with Eli (and this was kind of true, but he's GORGEOUS, smart, and sweet, who wouldn't?) But I would rather spend time with Eli than Alli because all she talked about was Drew, who was only using her. Whenever I brought this fact up, she'd flip out and say that they "have something special". Yeah, right.

So Alli really wasn't a person that I wanted to be around, seeing as she didn't care that I became friends with Eli or that my parents were fighting. Well, she didn't really know about my parents, but I swear! I really did try to tell her. When I tried to explain why I wasn't as cheery as usual, she would interrupt with another Drew story.

Although all of this was happening, I still had Eli. He would always listen to me, and I would listen to his problems too. He didn't mind if I just sat there and cried, because he understood how I felt about my parents. He was always there for me, to listen or cheer me up with his famous sarcasm or cute smirk. He knew how to turn my mood around and make me blush like crazy. The one good thing in my life, Eli Goldsworthy.

**Authors Note: so this I my first fanfic, hope it doesn't suck too badly? Please review for suggestions, compliments, constructive criticism, whatever you'd like. And this was just a prologue, so in the rest of the story there is going to be actual dialogue and other POVs too. I just needed to set up the story! Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well, I havn't gotten any reviews yet, but my story has only been up for like, two hours, but I'd rather not work on my summer work, so I'll write another chapter instead. And besides, I would love reviews, but this is a fun way to spend time, so it doesn't really matter to me :D, keep reading please, and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Eli's POV.

There was three minutes left until English with Clare. Its kinda pathetic, that I, Eli Goldsworthy, a "freak" and "outcast" can't wait to see a girl who has only just begun to be my friend. At my old school, I had no friends. That's right, zero. Hard to believe? Not really. But now that I had a friend, I was really excited. And it helped that she was really pretty and that I may like her as more than a frie…WAIT, what am I thinking?

Elijah Goldsworthy doesn't fall for girls.

I can't let myself.

But she's just so….adorable. and smart. And what am I saying? I've never cared for ANYONE in my life. Not even my family. But now, I come to Degrassi, with everything planned out. Come to school…occasionally. Learn some crap, go home, listen to music, not talk to anyone. After I ran over her glasses though, I was so…hm, intrigued, I guess.

She wasn't a cheerleader, and she was sort of a nerd. But not in a weird way, like that kid… Webber? Wesfield? Oh yeah, Wesley. He was friends with Clare, kind of. But she was a cute nerd. _RIIIIING_! Yes. Finally. ENGLISH! Well first, maybe I'll meet Clare at her locker. And if I have the guts, ask her to do something after school…

Clare's POV

As I walked to my locker to get my English things, I was thinking about Eli. I was in such deep thought that I didn't even realize that he was waiting at my locker, until I was about a foot in front of him.

"WOAH, Eli! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!", I managed to get out.

"It's okay Clare, it's obvious that you were thinking about me." There's that smirk again.

"Oh yes Eli. You know how I just can't get you off of my mind."

"I'm glad you've finally admitted it, Clare."

Eli's POV

I knew we were both joking, but I wish she wasn't. I really wanted to be on her mind 24/7, seeing as she was all I ever thought about. The big grin she gave me made me hope that maybe, just maybe, she may like me more than a friend. Even if it was just a tiny bit, I would be the happiest person alive. It may even make me happy enough to buy a shirt that wasn't a dark color.

HAHAHA, I can't believe I considered that. THAT would never happen. The idea was so funny that I accidentally chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny _Elijah_?" I could tell she thought that I was laughing at her.

"Nothing…just imagining…things". I smirked so she thought I was thinking something bad.

"Eli! Jeez. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh Clare. I wasn't planning anything, I just imagined myself wearing a blue, or maybe green shirt. Now that would be funny, eh?"

"You liar. You've got something planned. The Eli that I know would never even consider that!"

I was kind of glad that she didn't believe me, because it's so much funnier to annoy her. And really, it is unrealistic for me to wear something other than black, gray, or maybe dark purple.

Clare's POV

What could this kid be planning this time? Unless he was serious about what he said…? Yeah, that would never happen. Oh god. Here comes Alli. Should I try to talk to her?

Alli's POV

Clare _would_ be at her locker, flirting with Eli. When she saw me, her face fell. That made me sad too, and then I realized I needed to get something from my locker and had no time for this.

"Hey goth boy. Could you pause the flirting for a sec so I can get to my locker?"

"Sorry Alli." Replied Eli.

"You know Alli, Eli's not goth. He just doesn't like bright colors. And that's none of your business, so go make out with Drew or something." I was so surprised by Clare's sassiness. I didn't respond, I just walked away.

Eli's POV

"Aw Clare, look at you, defending me. Does that mean you care?" I added a smirk.

"Uh. I- I- well- uh, you're my friend. So…" She blushed.

I could tell she was nervous, hopefully that was due to her liking me. I wish. It was almost time for English, and I knew today was silent reading today, so if I wanted to ask Clare to do something after school, now was my chance.

"Well, since you care so much, Clare Bear, how about we go to the Dot after school"

"S-sure." I could tell she was holding back a grin. Score! We started walking to English.

"Meet me by Morty after school, Blue Eyes."

I could tell she liked that nickname much more than Clare Bear.

**Authors Note: Well I was right, this was way more fun than summer work. I'll probably write another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning, reviews or not. But they would brighten my day, and I would love suggestions for the next chapter, for Eli and Clare's somewhat "date"! so please, review? Even if you say something less than nice, I'd still be happier :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: If it wasn't obvious enough, I'll share with you guys something. I really, have no life. My third time updating in a span of a few hours, wow. But honestly, its just so fun. Before today, I spent my entire summer reading Degrassi fanfics and rewatching Degrassi episodes. And if I wasn't doing one of those for some reason, I was looking at the 153 photos of Munro/Eli saved on my ipod. Oh Degrassi, I love you so much. To Alexandra E and zeldaskeeper, you guys are my heroes, because when I saw I had two reviews, I almost had a heart attack, and I literally couldn't stop smiling. Pathetic, yes? Well. Here's Eli and Clare's date. P.s., I cant wait to watch "Better off Alone" again tonight, on teennick. I'm so glad they're playing it again, even though I already have it recorded. :) **

Chapter 2

Clare's POV

These last 7 minutes of class just dragged on and on. Every time a minute passed, it felt more like an hour. All I wanted to do was meet Eli by the hearse and go to the Dot with him. Honestly, I'd rather go somewhere more private. Not for any, you know, reasons, but just because I think it would be easier to get to know each other better. And if we become even better friends, who knows? Maybe a relationship in the future?

_No Clare._ I forgot the promise to myself after K.C. I didn't want to fall for anyone else. But I knew that Eli was different. Not just by how he looked, but how he acted too.

Another reason for wanting to go somewhere other than the Dot: coffee and a snack would take like, and hour, two tops? Then I would have to go home and listen to my parents constant fighting. I didn't want to have to deal with that, even if I did have Eli's headphones to drown out the noise. If we went somewhere else, we may be able to kill like 4 hours away from home. Then I could do my homework, eat, and go to sleep. Less time to deal with them.

Eli's POV

4 minutes until Clare time. I know I told her we'd go to the Dot. But I personally think that it would be more fun to go on an adventure. I know she'll go for it, I mean, she skipped class with me last week. She may not let on to it, but Clare Edwards is a pretty adventurous girl.

Now only thirty seconds. I couldn't show how excited I was because, well, how weird would it look to a class of 11th graders if the "goth" kid couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear?

Exactly.

_RIIIIIIING_. The bell! Its about time. Now Eli, you have an "almost date" with Clare Edwards, so keep your cool.

Clare's POV

I packed up the things I needed at home for tonight and went out to the parking lot to find Morty and Eli. Wow, that sounded weird. I'm not used to calling a car by a name…

It's going to be impossible, but I'll try not to blush so much today.

"Hey Blue Eyes, Morty and I have been waiting, you're late."

"Uh, I don't think so, Eli, I'm right on time. Let's go!" I really couldn't contain myself.

And so we got into the hearse, and he started to drive. Then he said,

"So, Clare Bear, what do you think about us skipping the Dot and going on an adventure instead?"

_YESYESYESYESYES._ It's like he could read my mind. More Eli time, less parents fighting time.

"Sure why not, but where to?"

Eli's POV

I couldn't really answer her question, because I didn't know where we were headed. "I don't know, that's why it's called an adventure. Now pick a number, between 5 and 15" she looked confused, because a number between 5 and 15 was kind of random. But I had my reasons.

"Wow, that's kind of weird, but how about 11?"

"Perfect. So we'll drive 11 minutes in this direction, turn right, drive 11 minutes in that direction, and see where we end up. It should be exciting" I couldn't help it, I had to add a smirk after that sentence. I knew it would freak Saint Clare out that we didn't have a plan.

"Eli! No! What if we like, get lost or something?" She looked frantic. Perfect. Getting under her skin really made me smile. God, she was so cute. If only she didn't have that abstinence ring…

_WOAH ELI,_ cut it out! You're not a perv like the rest of the guys at the school, and you know you'd never do that.

"Oh Saint Clare, we won't get lost. All we'd have to do is retrace our steps. Don't worry, I've got this all under control.

Clare's POV

It's not that I didn't trust Eli. Of course I did. I trusted him more than anyone else in the world right now. It's just, "adventuring" is all new to me. It had been 11 minutes, and then he turned the hearse right. We had about 6 minutes until we reached our "destination". I looked over at him, and boy, was he cute. He was wearing his black blazer today. Not to sound creepy, but it was my favorite piece of clothing of his. I LOVE when he wears it.

Eli's POV

I could tell she was staring at me. Time to mess with her!

"So Clare. Why are you checkin' me out right now? I mean, I know I'm hot, but do I look extra gorgeous today?"

Oh Eli. You are so cocky. Hopefully, it wont scare her off.

"Uh. Um," she stuttered at first, maybe she does find me attractive? I'd so love that. Then she came back with a sarcastic remark like usual.

"Oh yep. You caught me Eli, you're just so sexy, I cant help but stare."

Clare's POV

I giggled furiously. He did look sooooooooo good right now, but I didn't want him to think that, what if he thought I was a creep? And then I realized it had been 11 minutes.

"Eli! 11 minutes passed. I guess we're here"

"You're right, Blue Eyes, now its time to get out and see where Morty has taken us." and he pulled over and stopped the hearse.

**Authors Note: This was gonna be their "date", but the Dot just wasn't interesting enough, so I came up with this idea instead :) next chapter will be their date for sure, but I have some brainstorming to do, like where they ended up and what will happen! Suggestions please? Reviews? I'm happy with the two that I got, but I think it would be great if I got more :) possibly the next chapter tonight, since I've got nothing else going on, but if not tonight, then defiantly tomorrow morning. Zeldaskeeper and Alexandra E are my favorite people in the world, besides Eli Goldsworthy, because he is sooooo beautiful. I wish I had someone like him at my school. -also, I had a typo, in the prologue I wrote that Clare's dad left, but here I wrote that she didn't want to go home to them fighting. So I changed it to Clare's dad didn't leave yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: So, something crazy just happened. I have a tarot card reading app on my ipod, and I decided to get a tarot reading. So what you do is flip over 3 cards. My first was the fool. But the next two, were AWESOME. It was death and then the lovers. Like OMG, seriously? Just like Clare and Eli in the Shark in the Water video. I seriously spazzed out. Another good thing, I now have 4 reviews :) all of my reviewers are my heroes, and I love them to death. They make my day! So heres another chapter. A prologue and 3 chapters in one day, I say that's pretty fair! So I've been brainstorming date ideas for Eli and Clare's adventure, and I hope you guys like how it's turning out.**

Chapter 3

Clare's POV

Eli got out of the hearse and opened my door for me. How cute!

"Aw Eli, you're such a gentleman." After I said this, I saw a sincere, not a sarcastic smile, cross his face.

"I try, Blue Eyes. Now let's see where our adventure is taking us. Let's walk a little bit this way", he said, pointing forward. Around us were a few buildings. Not a very exciting place. We only walked a block when we came across a park that I'd never been to. "Eli, why don't we go in the park?"

"Sure thing, let's go sit on the swing set." So we walked over to the swings and sat down. There were two young kids on a slide a few yards away from us, but then their mother said it was time to go home, so we were alone.

"So Clare, ask me anything, anything in the universe, and I'll answer it. You have to do the same!"

"Alright. What's your favorite food?"

"Wow Clare, you could have asked whatever you wanted, and you chose that? But it's French fries. Now my turn. Even though I really haven't known you that long, do you still consider me a friend?"

I was shocked by this, because he should know he is my friend. I really hope that he doesn't ask if I like him, you know…more than that.

"Of course, Green Eyes, you're one of my best friends. I trust you with my life. Am I you're friend also?"

Eli's POV

I started this game because I wanted to ask her if she liked me. More than a friend. And now that she's asked me if I like her as a friend, I don't know if I should just come out with the fact that I like her, a lot. Maybe I should wait a little bit? _Eli, don't ruin this._

"Nope I actually hate you, Clare." She hit me, playfully. I pretended to take offence to this and got up and started to walk away.

"Eli! Get back here!" she started to follow me, so I walked faster. Then I said,

"Hide and Seek time, count to 10! I kept walking, and in the distance I heard her counting, "…5, 6, 7…" I broke into a run, so I would be far enough away without being too far. Of course I wanted her to find me.

Clare's POV

This was ridiculous. Seriously? Hide and Seek, in a place that neither of us knew. What if we got lost? Or if I couldn't find him? When I got to ten, I screamed, "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" and I heard a giggle from outside the park, near the street. I went to follow the giggle, and I said, "Eli! What a terrible hiding place"

"Oh Clare, you were looking for Eli, well, I'm _much_ better than that freak"

Then I realized it was that bully, Fitz. I've never had any contact with him, but I knew he didn't like Eli. Well I guess he didn't really like anyone except his bullying buddies.

"Oh I'm sorry Fitz, I didn't mean to bother you. I'll be on my way then, see you at school," I tried to sound as sincere as possible because I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Oh no Clare, don't worry. _You_ could never bother me. I think you're kinda cute, so how about I take you out tonight? Just me and you. Oh, and you won't be needing that purity ring on your finger." He snickered. Now I was scared. Where was Eli when you needed him?

Eli's POV

I heard Clare say, "Ready or not, here I come," about ten minutes ago. I was like 20 feet away from her at the time, so it shouldn't have taken her this long to find me. What if something happened?

_Eli. You've got to go find her. She might be playing a trick, but what if she needs saving? _I got out of my hiding spot to look for her. She was no where in sight in the park, so I left the park. Then I saw her. Clare, and that scum, Fitz. I heard him say, something like "Come on Clare, it'll be fun. My car is only down the street, let's go!" When he started to pull her by the arm, i knew that I needed to save the day.

"Hey Fitzy boy. Clare doesn't want to go. She and I were playing a game, and if you don't mind, we'd like to get back to it now. I think its time that you go. Wouldn't want to get arrested again, now would you?"

"Eli. This is none of your business. Get out of here. Me and Clare want to be _alone_."

"Uh, no, Eli's right. I don't want to go. I have to get home anyway." Clare stuttered. I could tell she was scared. then, Fitz's phone went off.

"Fine, Clare, Eli, this isn't over. We'll continue this later, only because Bianca wants to chill. So you guys aren't off the hook for long."

Clare's POV

Thank God Eli found me. If he didn't, I don't know what could have happened. Yet again, Eli saves me. He is my best friend, and my hero. I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you," in his ear. He answered, "No problem, Blue Eyes, anything for you. We should be getting back now though,"

"Yeah, not much of a date right? Stupid Fitz."

_Oops._ I didn't mean for that to slip out. Yes, this meeting was kind of a "date" in my mind, but defiantly not in his! I don't want him to know I like him, it could make things extremely awkward between us!

Eli's POV

Wait. She thought of this as a date? Does that mean…? I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Oh Clare, this is a date? I wasn't aware. But seriously, was it a date?" I smirked at first, then got serious. She replied with, "uh, I don't know, was it?" I guess this is my chance to make a move.

"Well, if it were up to me, it'd be a date, so, would you like to have another _date_ tomorrow?" I emphasized the word date so she realized what I was asking. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. There were butterflies in my stomach. I don't understand why, I mean, I'm usually so calm. I've _never_ had this feeling before. Clare Edwards, what in the world are you doing to me?

"Yes Eli. I would love to go on a date with you."

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

**Author's Note: so this is how it turned out. I think it came out okay, what do you think? I'm planning on the next actual date being more lovey dovey, this was more of a chapter of Eli and Clare sharing their feelings with each other. Please review, suggest things, criticize, whatever, but I'm so glad four people for sure liked my story :D I also had 218 hits today so far, which makes me smile reeeeal big. I love you guys! But realllly, tell me what you think of it so far. Was putting Fitz in the "date" good or bad? I'm not sure. It made it more interesting, I hope. You guys are the best! Probably the last chapter for the day, but I will be sure to update tomorrow! I can't wait till new Degrassi on Monday. I love Adam too, and I hope he doesn't get hurt too badly. And I hope our boy Eli makes some appearances in this week's episodes. I love himmm,.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So, I wasn't going to update anymore today, but over here, it's technically not today anymore, because its 12:56 AM. And, I got wonderful reviews from zeldaskeeper. Zeldaskeeper made me want to write more, so this chapter is dedicated to them. (note to zeldaskeeper, I am also a video game fan. Zelda+link forever) I guess it also helps that my sleep schedule is all weird and I probably won't be going to sleep until like 3 anyway. So, I was going to have this chapter be another date, but I think I'll wait for that. This will be more of a filler, but I'm going to bring Adam into the picture! Yay Adam! So, I really don't know what's going to happen in this chapter, but I hope it turns out well. Here we go!**

Chapter 4

Clare's POV

When I got home from Eli's and my "date", neither of my parents were home. This was a good thing. It was almost 7. I had about an hour and a half of homework tonight, but I was starving, so I made some ramen noodles. I finished my homework by 9, and still no one was home. I was pretty tired from the drama filled day, so I was going to go to sleep, but I signed on my instant messager first. Then a window popped up.

**Eli-gold49:** Hey Blue Eyes.

**Clare-e23: **Well hello there, Green Eyes.

**Eli-gold49:** I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to break our date. I made a new friend at the Dot today, a new student too. His name is Adam. He's Drew's brother. And we got talking, and he is just like I was, no friends, so we're going to have a bro-date tomorrow after school, if u don't mind.

_Dang, I was looking forward to our date._ But its understandable, it's no big deal. I'll see him at school, and we can reschedule.

**Clare-e23:** Of course that's fine. I'm about to go to sleep, so I'll see u in English :) And introduce me to Adam at lunch tomorrow, I'd love to be his friend too!

**Clare-e23 has signed off.**

I was excited to meet Adam. He must be a good person, if Eli thinks so.

Eli's POV

I really hope she isn't mad. She didn't really seem like it, but I guess I'll find out tomorrow. God, she really made me smile. I never want to lose this girl.

_There you go again Eli, falling hard for her._ I know, I need to stop this. I don't think Clare would ever hurt me, and I know I would never hurt her, but love is dangerous, man.

The next day…

Still Eli's POV

_Buzzzzzz._ Damn, I hate that alarm. 8:03? I must have pressed snooze by accident! Oh no! School starts in 15 minutes. Looks like no shower today, gross. I picked out black skinnies, a black Dead Hand band tee, and a black vest to wear over it. My nails are fading, I should sharpie them again sometime in a boring class today. I shook my hair, grabbed an apple, and was out the door to Morty.

Clare was at her locker as I walked in, so I stopped by.

"Hey beautiful." She blushed, how cute. Man, I want her to be mine. After last night, agreeing on a date…does that mean she likes me?

"Hi Eli, you're a little late today, class starts in like 2 minutes, we should get going."

"Let me walk you."

"But, you'll be late"

"Yeah, Eli Goldsworthy being late. That never happens." I put on the most sarcastic smirk that I could, and she giggled, then we walked towards her class.

"Well, I better get to my class now, Blue Eyes, see you at lunch."

Clare's POV

Eli walked away before I could even say goodbye! But I guess that adds to his mystery. I was excited for lunch for two reasons, one being Eli time, another, meeting Adam. Class was about to begin, and I was already zoning out thinking about Eli. He looked good again today. Oh him in those skinny jeans. CLARE! You really need to stop thinking about things like that! Its so unlike you. Jeez, what was this kid doing to me?

And then I saw Alli in the class, and my Eli thoughts were interrupted. I really missed her, I had no one to talk boy talk to. Or to hang with when Eli was busy. So I decided to write her a note. I passed it to her, and she opened it.

Alli's POV

Clare passed me a note, with a look of sadness. I missed that girl, my best friend.

The note said:

_Alli:_

_I miss you. Eli and I have gotten closer, but he definitely isn't you. I love you, you are like a sister to me, not counting Darcy, since she's away. I really want to stop fighting because you are my best friend. Eli is a really good friend, but I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace you. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but if you do, maybe we could go to the Dot after school? Write back, no matter what._

_-Clare._

Wow. I was waiting for an apology from her but I never thought it would come. I was getting ready to apologize to her myself. And of course I was going to go to the Dot with her! We had so much to catch up on. So I wrote back,

_Clare:_

_My God, I miss you too! I was just about to apologize. So the Dot is a definite. Talk to you after class, best friend._

_-Alli._

The look on Clare's face when she read my short note was priceless. I have my girl back. So much to spill about Drew! And she must tell me what is going on with her and Eli! They totally want each other.

Clare's POV

Thank God she forgave me. When the bell rang, I walked up to her, hugged her, and said,

"Alli! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I missed you too! I have to get to class, and during lunch I have a date with Drew, but after school we can catch up!"

With that, she was off. But I knew our friendship was back.

Later in the day, lunch time.

Eli's POV

"Look Adam, you're gonna love Clare, and she'll love you. She doesn't judge people, she won't think you're weird. You have nothing to worry about!"

"Well yeah, I know she's nice, I've only known you for a day and she's all you talk about! Is that her", he said pointing

Yes. That was her. Beautiful Clare, on her way to spend more time with me. Oh, and Adam too.

Adam's POV

Wow, Eli was right. Clare was really pretty. I can't wait to talk to her, because I might have two friends then. That's the most friends I've had since I was 12.

Eli's POV

"Clare, this is Adam. Adam, this is Clare. Be friends now, so we can hang out together!"

They said hello to each other and talked a bit, and I realized Clare seemed happier than usual. And she was usually very happy.

"Clare, what's got you all excited today?" I smirked, of course.

"Well Eli, me and Alli made up, finally. We're hanging at the Dot after school!" she said excitedly. Then Adam interjected with, "Awesome dude, that's where me and Eli are going too!" I guess this is good, I'll be able to see Clare without breaking my bro-date (which I say in a totally straight way, just two guy friends hanging out) with Adam. Today was going to be a good day.

**Authors Note: Like I said, more of a filler. But we had lots of POV switching this time, hope it wasn't confusing or anything! Not my best work, but at least it's something. I really needed Alli and Clare to make up, like seriously, they are best friends. I didn't plan on this at first, but like I said at the beginning, I didn't know where the story was going yet. Next chapter will either be English class or the Dot after school…haven't decided yet. What do you guys think? Should I make something happen in English or just take it straight to the Dot, I guess I'll brainstorm just in case no one tells me. But review, favorite, follow, whatever! I love you all! And I hope you enjoyed this, zeldaskeeper, because although it wasn't one of my best, it was for you, buddy! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Bonjour! I say this because I have a viewer from France, and I think that's pretty cool. I have one from Sweden too, but I speak no Swedish. Well, thanks to all that read this, and hopefully you like it! And if you do, I'm glad, because I'm pretty happy with the results too. So this chapters gonna be English class then the dot, because zeldaskeeper suggested I do both, and I would have never thought of that! Oh I'm so simple minded. Here we go!**

Chapter 5

Clare's POV

Lunch with Adam and Eli was actually really fun. Adam seems a bit different, and I can't figure out what it is about him. It's not a bad different though, it's a refreshing different. I definitely think that we could be friends, he's hilarious! Except him and Eli are kind of both comic book nerds…but I can look past that, I'm not one to judge! _Tick tock. Tick tock._ I can't wait for next period, its English with Eli. Sometimes we pass notes, but even if we don't really talk, I get to stare at him because I sit behind him. His hair is just so…wow. I love it! I want to run my fingers through it.

Wow, I sound like a creep.

Eli's POV

I was on my way to English, walking with Clare. Neither of us were talking, but it wasn't an awkward silence. For me, I was just glad to be with her, we didn't really have to be talking. I think it was the same for her, because her face was all red. I love when she blushes. Jeez, i used to never notice things about girls that i noticed about Clare. Her short curls were always perfectly messy, her eyes such a bright blue, the way she blushes whenever I'm around.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

When we got to Ms. Dawes' room, we took our seats, and almost immediately, Dawes' began the lesson.

"Today, class, I will be handing out new books. You will stay partners with the students that I assigned you to at the beginning of the year, and each of you will get two books. First, I want you each to read 2 chapters of the book silently, and then discuss it at the end of the class period."

That was easy, except I wouldn't get to talk to Clare as much as I'd like. Dawes' passed out the books and sat at her desk to grade papers. Then I found a folded up note on my desk. It didn't come from Clare…

Clare's POV

The girl sitting next to Eli, who I didn't know, passed a note to him. Who does this girl think she is? She has no reason to pass notes to Eli! I know were not like…_together_, but I couldn't help being jealous, I like him! He's the perfect boy. And I think he might like me, I mean, he asked me out on a date!

_Crack_

Damn…I broke my pencil. I didn't know I was THAT angry! This boy is doing crazy things to my mind.

Eli's POV

The note read:

_Hey, I think you're Elijah?_

_I've been thinking, you are kinda cute, let's hangout. Like a date at the Dot after school or something? Write back!_

_Xoxoxoxo_

_Kate_

xoxoxo? Seriously? I didn't even know the girl. The only person that I would want hugs and kisses from is Clare. Also, the girl looked like a blonde bimbo, ew. Maybe a cheerleader, maybe not… but whatever she was, I didn't want anything to do with her. She was NOTHING like Clare. She is what a superficial male would look for, but that's just not me. I had to write back though; I didn't want to be mean. So I answered with:

_Hi. Sorry, I'm flattered but I don't think this would work out, sorry._

_-Eli_

Clare's POV

DID ELI JUST DO WHAT I THINK HE DID? He wrote back! Why! And then she looked at it, and grimaced. Hahahaha! She must have been rejected. But she still wrote back again…?

Eli's POV

She wrote back with,

_Sorry, I won't take no for an answer. Unless you have a girlfriend or something. Which I don't think you do._

I replied with,

_Yeah, I do have a girlfriend. Clare Edwards._

Then a hand appeared just as I finished the "s" in Edwards. Ms. Dawes. Great. She looked at me, took the note, and read it aloud. I blushed, that Kate girl blushed, and Clare blushed, looking confused. I knew Clare wasn't my girlfriend, but I needed to say something! I'm sure she will understand…

Clare's POV

Girlfriend? Does he really think I'm his girlfriend? Or did he just need a decoy…

Later…at the Dot, still Clare's POV

"So he really wrote that you were his girlfriend?" Alli exclaimed. I tried to tell her that I wasn't really his girlfriend and I'm pretty sure he just used me as an excuse…but she wouldn't believe me. I hit her nicely because as she said this Eli and Adam walked in, Adam was laughing hysterically and Eli looked scared. I looked at him, smiled, then went back to catching up with Alli for about 15 minutes.

Adam's POV

Eli told me about the note passing in English class, and Clare's reaction. He was worried that it could ruin his chances with her or something. Man, this kid was head over heels for Clare. I probably should give him some girl advice…since I'm good at it.

"Dude, you said she skipped class with you once before, why don't you ask her to skip the whole day tomorrow? You would be spending a lot of time together and it would let you explain what happened."

"Adam! You're a genius. I'll ask her at her locker right before school starts, and we can spend the day at my house watching movies and stuff. I'll have to tell her how I feel though…because I don't want her to think I said she was my girlfriend ONLY for an excuse, I really want her to be, eventually."

Clare walked over with her friend, who I don't know. They were both smiling.

Alli's POV

I had to get Clare and Eli to date. I knew they liked each other, it was soooo obvious. They just need _a little push_ in the right direction.

"Clare, I dare you to go over to Eli and ask when you're date is going to be. You can't be scared either, look calm and sarcastic like he does!"

She reluctantly agreed, and we walked over. I could see her trying to smirk in that way that Eli does and she didn't succeed, but she kept her cool.

Eli's POV

"So Eli. When are we going on our date?" I couldn't believe she said this. She must really want to do something! My heart fluttered. I feel like a chick!

"Oh Clare. You'll find out tomorrow. Patience, young grasshopper."

**Author's Note: Eh. The Dot scene didn't go too well in my mind, but I don't know. The next chapter is going to be about Clare and her parents, because that is one of her major changes that I haven't really addressed yet. Tell me what you think so far, reviews please! I think you guys are the best, :D so keep reading! Next chapter will be up soon. And I just made up Kate, because I didn't know who to have it be about. She's not going to show up ever again though, so I didn't think it was important to make her an actual Degrassi character. And I had to make Eli say grasshopper. It was so cute when he said it to Adam!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I just finished the last chapter like 5 minutes ago, but I'll write more now, why not? I felt like I needed some Clare and parents drama before I got to their movie date…which I have some GOOD I ideas for. Without compromising Clare's character of course. And I have a dilemma, I can't remember Clare's parents' names, so here they will be Walter and Sarah, since I'm not very creative with names…my apologies! This chapter might be a little bit short, but the next one will definitely be my best yet. Review review review! And tomorrow is finally Monday. NEW DEGRASSI!**

Chapter 6

Clare's POV

I don't know what Eli meant when I asked about our date. He was one weird boy. I do love him though. Not love love! I didn't mean that, did I? It was only 5, and I knew both of my parents would be home today, sadly. The worst part was, tonight I barely had any homework. So I had nothing to occupy me while my parents fought. As soon as I walked in the door I heard,

"WALTER! THERE IS NO WAY YOU HAVE TO WORK LATE, _AGAIN_."

"SARAH. I AM THE ONE SUPPORTING OUR FAMILY. I HAVE TO WORK WHEN MY BOSS TELLS ME TO WORK."

"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm home, in case you were wondering. I'll be in my room" I was ignored. The fighting continued.

"I DON'T CARE WALTER. TONIGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A FAMILY DINNER LIKE WE USED TO."

"WELL MAYBE THE FAMILY CAN CONTINUE ON WITHOUT ME, SARAH." Did he mean what I think he did? Is he, no. n-no. He can't be leaving. He's my dad! He loves us, doesn't he?

"Wh-what are you trying to say, Walter. Are you…"

"Yes Sarah. I'm leaving. I'll be staying at a hotel for the night. Goodbye." He said goodbye to my mom, but not to me. Did he even notice that I was home? He walked out the door, and I was stunned. My mom was on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I really didn't want it to come to this, but it-it was your father's choice. Hopefully he'll cool down at a hotel and come back, you don't have to worry Clare."

It was obvious that she was lying. I didn't answer her; I went to my room instead. I pulled on Eli's headphones to drown the world out.

The next day at school, Eli's POV

It was lunch already, and there was no sign of Clare. So much for skipping the day with her. I decided to text her, to make sure she was okay.

Eli: Clare, u ok? We can go on our date tmrw, but r u sick or something?

She replied faster than I thought she would.

Clare: My dad left last night. I couldn't come to school, sorry that I didn't tell u. I just don't know. I'll be at school tmrw.

Eli: U need someone to talk to?

Clare: No, I feel better now. I just had to let it sink in. I knew it was coming. Our date will cheer me up, I'm gonna take a nap, see u tmrw, xoxo.

I didn't reply, I knew she wouldn't mind though. I don't know if she mean the "xoxo" as a joke, because of the note in English, or if she really meant it. I was kind of hoping for both, because if it was a joke, she still had her sense of humor. And if it wasn't, she liked me. Tomorrow, I'm determined to make her forget about her parents and all of her troubles.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I felt that I needed to have something happen to Clare in order for her to want to skip school for a whole day. Since she'll need cheering up, I think she'd do it, don't you? Well, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be AWESOME, and Eli and Clare's relationship may be taken to the next level? Who knows. I sure don't yet, and I'm the author! Keep reading, my friends. You guys make me smile! Xoxoxo. Hahahaah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm already updating again. I'm going to the movies with my mom soon, haha…so this will be the last one until later today. Here comes adorable Eclare stuff! I just realized how close it is to school starting…the only good thing is I'll be a sophomore…like Clare. Now all I need is an attractive new junior to be my Eli. Oh man, I need a life. Well, enjoy this chapter! I love all of my readers, but the people who review are my favorite! So give me suggestions, or whatever! Ciao. Gah, I wish it was Monday. The good thing is, Teennick is replaying tons of Degrassi tonight, like usual :D wooooo. **

Chapter 7

Clare's POV

I'm so glad my mom let me stay home yesterday. I wouldn't have been able to make it through the day without crying. I cried all day and night, but I feel so much better now. And I can't explain how much I'm looking forward to my date today, even though I don't know where or when it will take place! I'm sure it will be fantastic though, seeing as I will be with Eli Goldsworthy.

I got to school and went straight to my locker, and I saw him. I couldn't hold back my huge grin!

"So Clare, our date is gonna be right now. We're skipping the day and going to my house for movies!" What! Skipping a _whole_ day? Should I really do that? I don't want to get a detention. But it's not like my mom would care, she's busy with her problems, so why not?

"Fine, I'll skip with you, but only because I need some serious cheering up, and your sarcasm would do the trick!"

Eli's POV

I knew she'd go for the idea. We walked out of the school and I opened Morty's door for her, then got in myself. My house was only about 5 minutes from the school, so we were there fast. She looked shocked when she saw my big white house. She couldn't have thought that my _house_ was going to be black/dark colored too!

I let her out of the car and took her to the door.

"Are you're parents home?"

"Nah. I don't see them very often. They just disappear sometimes, but I'm used to it. At least they left a note this time. They're going to be back in 8 days."

"So you're parents just leave you here? Don't you get lonely?"

I thought about this for a second. I never really felt lonely, because I was so used to it. So I answered truthfully, "No, I don't mind being alone. Now let's watch a movie! Funny or scary?"

"Let's start with funny. I'm not much of a horror movie girl! And I see you've re-colored you're nails. Nice work"

"Oh, you like them? I think they're hot. Don't you?"

I laughed, and popped in some Will Ferrell movie that I found hilarious. She never saw it, but she couldn't stop giggling the whole time.

Clare's POV

This movie was SIDE-SPLITTING. I seriously have never seen something so funny. Both of us were laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe, and I even fell to the floor. Eli joined me, his laugh much louder than mine. We were literally rolling on the floor laughing, and one thing led to another, and Eli ended up on top of me. Awkward, much?

"Uh, Eli…wanna get off me now?"

"Hmm, as a matter of fact, I do _not_ want to. Thanks for asking though!" Oh that smirk. He continued talking and actually started to make small talk.

"So Blue Eyes, nice weather we're having today!"

"Nice try, Green Eyes, but it's pouring outside."

Eli's POV

This position was awkward, but nice. I liked it a lot. And I mean, A LOT. But now it was time to mess with her. Since she ruined my small talk, I decided to move on to something more…intimate.

"Clare. I have something important that I want to ask you." She blushed, and I could feel her heart beat increasing.

"W-what is it?"

"Clare…will you…go…" I stopped, for dramatic effect, of course. Then I finished my thought with, "make me a sandwich!"

"God Eli!" She hit me. "You know, I thought we were having a moment, but nope, you think with your stomach, don't you?"

"Oh you know me so well. So is that a yes?"

"No! Go make your own sandwich."

Clare's POV

Seriously? Make him a sandwich! And I thought he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend or something. Too bad that's never going to happen. And then I remembered he was still on top of me.

"Aw, you are so cruel, Clare Bear. Well, since you won't make me a sandwich, how about this instead?"

Before I knew it, his lips met mine. I was feeling so many things, confusion, shock, happiness, SO much happiness. I kissed him back of course, then he pulled away. His face was redder than mine, and that is hard to believe. He got up and stammered,

"Oh look, uh, the movies over. Let's watch another?" Was Eli Goldsworthy really nervous?

Eli's POV

That kiss. Was so perfect. I'm no expert on kissing, that was my first. But I knew for sure that it couldn't get better than that. It was more of a rush than getting chased by cops with Sav in his dad's car. It was so exciting that I just wanted to dance, but instead, my face flushed and I got insanely nervous. She seemed nervous too!

I want her. She is going to be mine. But for now, that one kiss was enough. I guess I should go back to cheering her up. More movies and stuff. Then she said,

"Eli, what was that? It's not like I didn't enjoy it, I thought it was wonderfully random, but, does that mean, we're, you know…?"

I wanted to say yes. You have no idea how much I wanted to say yes. And I tried to, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Finally, after an awkward silence, I said,

"Well, do you want us to be?"

"Uh. I think so…it's up to you"

What was that supposed to mean? I guess she wasn't really an expert on this either. I know that she had at least one boyfriend before, that K.C. kid, but she was so nervous. And so cute.

"Hm. I don't know, we can think about that later. We still have more cheering up to do, don't we?"

"You're right. Does your "cheer Clare up plan" have anything about food? I'm starving."

_Good save, now the conversation wouldn't be so awkward._ Clare must've known how food clears up awkwardness.

"I think I could find some in my house. To the fridge!"

We both got up, giggling again. This was the best day of my life.

**Author's note: So, I hope you liked it! I tried to make it cute without Eli losing his sarcastic side, because he's almost always sarcastic. I'm debating whether to have the next chapter be what they do for the rest of the day, or just skip to the next day and let you guys imagine whatever you'd like. More brainstorming time! Review please! I would love to hear your thoughts. You guys are my favorites :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: happyallthetime333 gave me a good idea about some drama, so I decided this chapter would be the next day instead of continuing the date. You can let your minds wander for that one! But of course, Clare wouldn't do anything, well, unClareish. Francesca, I hope you read this because I'm glad you liked the "make me a sandwich" thing. My brother says it to me all the time, so I thought, why not? I didn't update as much as I wanted today, but I was kind of busy, not really. After this chapter, I'll probably post another, and I have absolutely nothing going on tomorrow, literally, so I will have much more chapters up. All the reviews are making me happy, even if there are only 11, I love them all :D Thanks for readinggg!**

Chapter 8

Clare's POV

Yesterday was amazing. I spent the whole day with Eli, and of course, being such a teenage girl, I wrote it all in my diary. I never want to forget it, even thought I know it's impossible. But what if I get like, amnesia or something? So I did it just in case. As I put the finishing touches on my makeup, my mom yelled,

"Clare! I have to go to work now, so you'll have to walk! See you after school sweetie!" I heard a door slam. I didn't mind walking to school, but I had to hurry so I would make it in time. I grabbed a granola bar for the road and was off to school to see Eli!

Degrassi was in sight when I felt like someone was watching or following me. I wasn't being paranoid, but seriously, something seemed off. I sped up my walk just to be safe when I heard,

"Claaaaare! Wait up for me babe!"

It seemed like something Eli might say, but not really. And I knew it wasn't his voice. Who was that? I turned around and then I remembered. It was Fitz. He said that this "wasn't over yet". He jogged up to me and said,

"Clare, I know you've been quite the rebel lately, so skip school with me today. It would be…fun" He winked. How disgusting! He smelled like alcohol. He really was gross.

"Oh hey Fitz. Actually, I skipped yesterday so I don't think two days in a row would be good, how about another day?" I definitely didn't mean that, but I was afraid to just outright say no.

"Too bad, _Clare Bear,_ we're skipping today." He grabbed my arm, and we weren't really close enough to the school for anyone to notice what was going on. But I saw Adam! If I screamed his name, he could get help.

"ADAM TORRES, HELP ME!"

"Oh, so you're a screamer? That's hot. Don't get your hopes up about Adam though, that girly boy wouldn't stand a chance against me."

_I didn't expect him to stand a chance against you. He was my only hope for help though!_ Thank you God, because Adam whipped his head around in perplexity.

Adam's POV

"ADAM TORRES, HELP ME!"

Adam Torres…wait, that's me! Was that Clare? It sure sounded like her! I looked around frantically to see where she was, and I saw Fitz dragging her by the arm. I couldn't help her alone, I'm not strong or anything, and Fitz is a big guy. I was going to need Eli for this, and fast!

I sped into the school looking for him; I'm so glad he wears all that black because it makes him stick out in a crowd.

"ELI ELI ELI ELI ELI ELI! Clare! She! She!" I was so out of breath that I could barely speak

"Woah, slow down Adam, what's up with Clare!"

"Eli. Fitz was dragging Clare away from the school and she screamed for help!"

"Shit man! Let's go! Fitz is going down, now it's personal."

Eli's POV

Seriously, this kid has problems. I know I'm not one to talk, but what if he did something…drastic. I hurried with Adam out of the school as he pointed me in the direction that Fitz was going. Since they were just walking, they couldn't have gotten very far. Where could they be?

Clare's POV

_Oh God, I'm going to die. I know it._ Fitz dragged me into an area that was similar to the ravine, but there was no one around. _He's gonna kill me. I can feel it. Adam, please get help!_

"Alright Clare, I'm gonna tell you how this is going down. You're gonna start by taking your clothes off so we can have some fun. Then we can go from there."

I shook my head, and he slapped me.

"I'm trying to be nice, Clare! I don't want to hurt you; you're just so damn hot. So first things first, take off your purity ring."

"Fitz, no. I can't! Please don't!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I know that I wasn't strong enough to stop him. My only hope was Adam. I really want him to have found Eli.

Fitz took my hand and pulled my ring off, then threw it on the ground. I heard a rustling, as if someone was walking on the grass. _What if it's Eli? But what if it's just the wind…_

Eli's POV

Yes! I found them! Adam and I saw them, just after he pulled her purity ring off. That bastard. He was going to get it.

"FITZ. You got a problem? Take it up with me, leave Clare alone."

"No way, Dr. Doom, Clare and I were gonna get busy."

"Yeah I don't think so. Let her go, and we can solve this ourselves."

"Fine Eli, you lookin for a fight? Well you came to the right place."

Adam's POV

Eli told me he would distract Fitz and I would have to grab Clare and bring her somewhere safer. I saw her pick up her purity ring, then I tapped her shoulder. She froze, thinking I was one of Fitz's friends, probably. Her face lit up when she saw me and followed me out of Eli and Fitz's earshot.

"Adam! I can't thank you enough. You're a freaking hero! What is Eli doing though! He has to get out of there. I can't let him get hurt!"

"Don't worry Clare; this is part of the plan. He distracts Fitz, I take you away, he punches him in the face and runs." We both heard a thump, and I peeked through the bushes hoping that Fitz made the thump, not Eli.

I was right. Fitz was on the ground and Eli was standing victoriously. I signaled to him and he walked over to us.

"Clare, are you alright?"

"Yes! You guys had perfect timing, thank you both!" Oh God, I could feel a lovey dovey moment coming on so I turned away.

Clare's POV

I was so happy that they saved me, and if Eli hadn't diverted Fitz's attention, he would still be holding my arm. The only way I could think to thank him was a kiss, and after last night, I think that would be acceptable. So I did something that Saint Clare wouldn't do. I was bold. I walked up to him, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Eli's POV

_Wow. Did she really just do that? Did all of this happen? If I'm dreaming, I'm gonna be so pissed. _

The kiss wasn't as intimate as our first one, but I mean, Adam was standing right there. She pulled away and thanked me again and we all walked towards school. This whole charade only took like 20 minutes, so it was still first period. We barely missed any school which is good for Saint Clare. So now it's time for boring old school. More sharpie doodling I guess.

**Author's Note: So? Did you like it? Another appearance by Fitz. I hope you liked it, because I sure liked writing it. You can probably expect at least one more chapter today and many many many more tomorrow. Any suggestions? I love to hear your thoughts. This chapter was based on a suggestion! Thanks again, happyallthetime333, for the suggestion and for calling me a good writer, you made my day! I don't know what the next chapter is gonna be yet. I will have to think a lot, so help me out! Reviews please? Xoxoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So. CaliGurl46 suggested some intense makeout session with Eli and Clare, so of course, I try to cater to my readers' needs, so here you go, I hope you read this cause this one is for you, CaliGurl46! And everyone who reads and especially those that review, thank you so much! You're raising my self esteem insanely. So, last chapter was drama, so it was time for more cute Eclare stuff, like CaliGurl46 suggested. So read!

Chapter 9

Eli's POV

The rest of the school day was horribly uneventful. Clare was still shaken up after her little _experience_ with Fitz. I told her during English to meet me by the hearse after school so I could drive her home. I wasn't going to let her walk alone ANYWHERE anymore. I sound like a paranoid mother or father right? Well I couldn't help it. After today, I was going to make sure that she was extra careful.

There was about 12 minutes left until the end of the day. I can think about Clare for 12 minutes easily. It's not like that anything that came out of the teacher's mouth was important. I already knew most of the stuff; I was a huge nerd on the inside, thanks to the history channel.

_I can't believe that Clare kissed me today. _We've kissed twice already. If we have some sort of a moment later today, maybe we can make it a third…I wish. I still am unsure about how she feels about me. Neither of us has really said the words "I like you" to each other. I mean, I really think that she likes me, she wouldn't have kissed me if she didn't, right? Maybe I should ask her. Or ask her something more important, like her to be my girlfriend…

No. Not until the ideal moment. I'm terrified of rejection.

Clare's POV

I'm so glad that Eli offered to drive me home today because Fitz really scared the crap out of me today.

_Why did I kiss him…_

I'm actually not sure why, I told myself it was a thank you, but I think it was basically just because I wanted to. He kissed me back, so that was a good sign. I want to do it again. When we kiss, it's like the whole world stops. I realize how corny that sounds, but it is so true.

_RIIIIIIING_

Eli time.

Eli's POV

I literally ran to Morty after school ended. I wanted as much time with Clare as possible today. And I didn't want someone to kidnap her while she was waiting for me. That is kind of ridiculous and unrealistic, but I am a worry wart. Then I saw her walk out of the doors. You know in movies, when they make things slow motion when there is someone beautiful walking? And the person's hair blows in the wind? Well I just experienced that. Her beautiful short red hair blew ever so slightly in the wind. Her eyes met mine and she smiled shyly.

She probably noticed I was staring at her, not that it was a new thing or anything.

"Clare, your chariot awaits." Smooth Eli, smooth. She got in the car silently.

"Thanks so much for driving me Eli, I really appreciate it!"

"No problem, I wouldn't want you walking alone again. Want a ride to school tomorrow too?"

"Sure, that would be great. Who knows if my mom would be able to anyway." Sadly, we arrived at her house. I wanted to kiss her again, so I was going to make a moment happen. I just had to be suave…and stuff.

I opened the door for her and tried to be as charming as possible.

"So, Blue Eyes, how about another date sometime in the future…?"

"I would absolutely love that."

Clare's POV

With every word that either of us said, we moved closer. We had to be thinking the same thing.

And then it happened. Another kiss. But this wasn't like the others. I could feel that he wanted this one to go farther, so I let his tongue in. It astounded me, but in a good way. I loved it, I could get used to this.

Eli's POV

Wow, she actually was all for making out. Not in a gross way, like we weren't all over each other, it was really romantic. Jeez, I sound like a chick again! It felt like an eternity (even though it only had really been like 5 minutes) but I had to pull away because my phone rang. It was a text:

_Dad: Eli, your mother wants you home. We have a surprise :)_

"Sorry Clare…my dad wants me home. This should be continued later though, I think"

"Uh, yes. Th-that would be very, uh, nice." I kissed her on the cheek and drove home.

Clare's POV

Oh man. Now THAT was a kiss.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Kinda short again. I will for sure be updating in a few hours again though. Zeldaskeeper gave me a fantastic idea. They make me smile because they review frequently. Love you guys! Expect another chapter soon, friends! New Degrassi tomorrow !


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So, this chapter will have a surprise for Eli! And not a bad one. Because I love him so much. Let's just say that zeldaskeeper is probably psychic. I'm currently watching Degrassi Better off Alone part 1 because it's on teennick. Defiantly a very good Eli episode! It's good for making me want to write more. So is the song "Suburbia" by Juice Monkey, aka the song playing while the contest for Dead Hand concert tickets is going on, where Eli bobs his head in such an adorable way. This chapter may also have some Alli drama, but if not, that will be in the next chapter for sure if its not this one. Zeldaskeeper is my favorite because they review so often!**

Chapter 10

Eli's POV

Oh Lord, what could my dad's "surprise" be? If we're moving again I will refuse to leave with them. I finally have friends, and an almost girlfriend. But moving would be bad news, and he put a smiley face… I don't know what it could be. I was home, but afraid to get out of Morty. But the surprise might be something awesome, so I should get it over with anyway.

"There you are Eli! Come inside honey! We have _big_ news." My mom sounded excited. It couldn't be too bad then, so I went inside. Both of my parents were beaming.

"Sweetie, you're going to be a big brother!"

"Wait mom, you're pregnant? That's great!" I was serious too, I love kids! But wow…it was still a shock.

"Yes! I suspected that I was pregnant a few months ago, but I didn't really check until today. I'm 2 months in!"

"Aw mom, dad, I'm so happy for you! I've got lots of homework, so you guys have fun celebrating" I went up to my room. I had to text Clare.

Eli: Clare! I'm gonna b a big brother!

Clare: No way! So awesome, xoxo

I guess I had nothing to worry about in the first place.

The next day, Adam's POV

Drew and I got to school kind of early, before Eli or Clare, and since I didn't want to wander the halls alone, I stayed with him. He was talking to Clare's friend, his current make out buddy. Then Eli walked over, very excited.

"Dude! Two pieces of good news. One, I'm gonna be a big brother! And two, Clare and I kissed _again_."

"Dang! Go Eli! Three times man!" I high fived him. After I said "three times", Alli looked terribly confused.

"Wait, you and Clare have kissed? THREE TIMES?"

"Uh yeah, we have…she didn't tell you?" Alli looked pissed off.

"No. As a matter of fact, she did not. I can't believer her! Ugh!" With that, she stomped off. Eli panicked, he didn't want Clare to be mad.

"Man! I thought she would have known! They just made up, now they're going to fight again, aren't they." He was scared.

Clare's POV

"CLARE EDWARDS." My head spun around to an angry looking Alli. Must be more Drew troubles.

"What's up Alli?"

"Don't you 'what's up Alli' me! How could you keep this from me! Your _boyfriend_ told me all about you two kissing. THREE TIMES. I mean, I could understand if it just happened and you didn't tell me yet. But THREE TIMES, SERIOUSLY CLARE? YOU DON'T TRUST ME?"

"Alli! First off, he's not my boyfriend. Second, we've both been busy! I haven't even _seen_ you since it happened. I would have told you! I just had so much going on. I mean, I barely believed it myself!"

"So you guys aren't like official yet?"

"No! If we ever were, I would call you up screaming, and you know it."

"Aw, that's so sweet! I'm sorry I spazzed out…it's just I thought you were keeping this from me on purpose or something…"

I honestly didn't keep it from her on purpose, it just never crossed my mind to tell her. I know I'm not a very good friend, but I didn't want to be fighting with her again so I had to make up a little white lie. Then I saw Eli.

Eli's POV

Clare was standing with Alli and neither looked upset, so I don't think they're fighting. I'd feel terrible if I caused the fight.

"Oh look, here comes your boyfriend"

_Hmm. Boyfriend? I like the sound of that…_

"He's not my boyfriend Alli!" I had to put in my two cents for this conversation.

"Aw man, I was getting my hopes up for no reason"

"Oh shut up Eli. So how does it feel to be an almost big brother?"

"Awesome actually. Time for class though…but first, Alli, could you leave us alone for a sec?" Alli would probably think I just wanted to make out with Clare or something, but I had to ask her something. A special something. Alli walked away and Clare looked nervous.

"So Clare, will you, uh, be my girlfriend?" She answered almost too quickly, which made me smile.

"Yes!" I gave her a quick kiss and walked away.

_Elijah Goldsworthy, you've got yourself a girlfriend. Never thought that would happen, eh?_

Clare's POV

I'm officially dating Eli Goldsworthy. Good thing I've got my first class with Alli because she would be so mad if I didn't tell her right away.

"So now I can say 'here comes your boyfriend' without getting hit, because your official, right?"

"Yes Alli, I know you've been dying for that. Can you believe I'm _dating_ Eli Goldsworthy?"

"I knew it would happen, Clare Bear! You two are just SO cute."

Adam's POV

As I was about to walk into my first period class, Eli grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong with you man?"

"DUDE, SHE SAID YES." That's all he said, then he started almost running, and he jumped up in the air. Not something I'd expect Eli to do. I didn't even realize what he meant by this. 'She said yes.' She probably meant Clare…

OH MY GOD, ELI FINALLY ASKED HER.

**Author's Note: So, did you like the surprise? I didn't want it to be like "we're moving" or "we're divorcing" or anything that would take Eli out of the story or something. Now I have a serious question. Does anyone else have a serious fangirl moment when Eli says "Ouch!" or when he does that half smile when he's still standing up against the pole on the street? Cause I sure do. Next chapter, I'm thinking maybe some sort of jealousy? I'm not sure, what do you guys think? Review please! And this will probably be the last for today, but you never know! And I will be updating frequently tomorrow because I'll be sitting having nothing else to do. I love you guuuuys! Reviews please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: zeldaskeeper has done it again, given me a great idea that is. I decided to update again, since there's an hour of Degrassi left on, and it just makes me want to write! So, here is a drama filled chapter that hopefully has some suspense, revenge, jealousy, etc. Enjoy! Ooh, a new POV too. FITZ. Except I'm toning his thoughts down a bit because I don't like to curse unless its reallllly necessary. So he might not be as Fitz-ish as he could be, but oh well! And I know I say it a lot, but you guys are the best, and make me so happy :D**

Chapter 11

Fitz's POV

How could it be. Clare seriously doesn't like me? No one rejects Fitz. And now I hear a nasty rumor about her and Eli being "official". Well, I guess I'll have to change her mind. I won't be able to get her before school… so how was I going to pull this off. Man, it was going to take a lot of thought. I just can't stand rejection. Eli and Clare were going to pay for this.

Clare's POV

Yes, I'm finally dating Eli. I've been waiting for this ever since I saw him step out of the hearse and hand me my glasses. Too bad it's Friday, and I might not see him because of no school. There was still time left today to see him though!

I should probably hang with Alli this weekend. The last time we talked really was at the Dot a few days ago. Perfect timing, she walked up to me in the hall.

"Hey! Alli! Tomorrow, the Dot at 1?"

"Sure! Sounds good! We haven't really been spending time with each other. Leave you're house at 1 though, because that's when I'll leave, and if we're both walking we will get there around the same time"

"Awesome, see you then!"

Fitz's POV

Did I just hear what I thought I did? Clare would be walking from her house to the Dot at 1 tomorrow. Perfect time to catch her when Eli isn't around. I have a plan…

Eli's POV

School was over and I reluctantly took Clare home. I couldn't do anything today because I had to help "set up" for the new member of our family. I kissed her good bye and went home.

My dad wanted me to help paint our extra bedroom yellow, because it's the "neutral" baby color. Sadly, his idea of me "helping" is me doing the whole thing while he pretends to do work, awesome. This was going to be a long weekend…

Saturday, Clare's POV

It was 12:57, but I decided to leave my house anyway. It couldn't hurt to be early, it's not like I'll miss Alli from being there before her. I texted her saying "leaving now! C u soon", and locked up my house, since my mom was working.

I was about 5 minutes from the Dot when a car pulled up to me.

Fitz's POV

Perfect. There she was. I brought along my friends today, just in case Eli, or anyone else for that matter, showed up. We had everything planned out. We stop the car, I talk to her, corner her, and bring her in. This time, I wasn't planning on doing anything that involved her purity ring, I just wanted revenge on Eli. And I really just wanted to kiss those soft pink lips…

Clare's POV

The car door flew open and I saw Fitz with his friends. I didn't know any of their names, but I could tell they were scum.

"Clare, get in the car. I don't want to use force." Of course I wasn't going down without a fight, so I tried to run. Bad mistake. He hit me, and everything went black.

Some amount of time later…

I woke up. It was dark. I could tell I was still in a car though.

"Where am I?"

"Oh good Clare, you're awake. You've been out for almost an hour. Alli texted you 13 times, I bet she's worried. But don't worry, I don't want her to get suspicious so I cancelled for you."

_Crap. Now there's no way that anyone would know I was missing._

"Why did you take me?"

"Revenge on Eli. For hitting me. Then walking away like a little girl. He couldn't even stay to fight. And also, like I told you before, you're quite the pretty girl. Kiss me.'

"Gross! No! Sorry, I would never kiss you!" What am I going to do…

Alli's POV

Clare cancelled. Which wasn't like her. The part that bothered me the most was the text she sent. It said, "Srry Alli, something came up, txt u ltr". Clare abbreviated words sometimes, but she usually used a little bit better grammar and spelling. Maybe Eli asked her to do something though. Who knows. Maybe I should ask him? Good thing I took his number from Clare.

Alli: Eli, u hanging with Clare tday?

I waited about 5 minutes, then he texted back.

Eli: No, I'm painting a room with my dad. She said she'd be with u…?

Alli: She cancelled, but I think something happened to her…it didn't seem right.

Eli: The Dot in 5 minutes. Hurry.

Good thing I was already at the Dot. Eli would be here ASAP.

Eli's POV

Clare wouldn't have cancelled on Alli unless something came up with me, because her mom was working today. Where could she be?

I walked into the Dot and found Alli. She explained everything, and I agreed something was fishy. I asked Adam, and she wasn't with him either. Not to be mean, but outside of me, Adam, and Alli, Clare didn't really have other friends.

"Eli, before we start freaking out, let's check her house. Maybe her mom needed help with something…"

Alli was definitely hesitant about getting into the hearse, but it didn't matter because we had to help Clare. We got to her house and rang her doorbell.

No answer.

We rang it again.

No answer.

Rang it again, and again, and again. No answer. No answer on her cell or house phone either. I didn't want to call her mom and upset her. Where could Clare be?

Then I remembered. After I punched Fitz in the field, as I was walking away, I heard him whisper something.

"_You'll pay for this, Dr. Doom."_

Clare's POV

Fitz is never going to let me go. He's crazy, and I know it. I'm screwed. My other meetings with him were scary. But not as scary as this. Imagine being tied up and blindfolded in the back of a random car with one kid you kind of knew, and two that you didn't know. Yeah. Not an ideal situation.

_Someone come save me._

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger, yes? Thanks again zeldaskeeper for the idea. This is for sure my last for the night, cause when this is up, it's sleeptime for me! I'm so happy for all these reviews I'm getting about how I should update soon and wanting more. My heart skips a beat everytime I get a review :D xoxoxoxo to you all. Expect way more tomorrow. Also I have a question, do you guys think I should start bringing this story to a close? And maybe start a new one? Or just continue with this story. I can't decide! Well goodnight my friends. Eclare foreeeever.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So, oXChelseyBunsXo gave me a wonderful review! Since it was in capital letters, I felt super special. I only woke up like 3 minutes ago, but I'm going to write more :D so, I hope you like this chapter. It's continuing with the Fitz thing of course! Review please my loveliesss. And oh man. It's Monday. Do you know what that means? NEW DEGRASSI! I'm so pumped for the episodes cause there will be lots of Adam, and even thought I'm pretty sure almost everyone already knows his secret, it will be exciting to see it be revealed. I hope he doesn't get too hurt or anything though… :( and I hope we will see some Eli! And Holly J. and Sav? I think that's cute!**

Chapter 12

Fitz's POV

I felt kind of bad. I mean, I'm not one to feel guilty, _ever._ But Clare was crying and scared to death. And I honestly wasn't going to kill her or anything; I _want_ Eli to find us. I just want him to have to think A LOT. And then when he finds us, the fun will begin, because he will see this isn't a joke. I don't want him messing with me anymore.

"Dude, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just trying to scare you and Eli. Mostly Eli. He'll find you, don't worry. If I get caught, I'd go to juvie or jail or something. That is _not_ my plan. So you don't have to cry."

I don't want my friends to think I'm a softie. But who doesn't feel bad when a girl cries? I think they were feeling the same thing as me.

Eli's POV

Adam was now helping us. With Alli, Adam, and me, we had to figure out where Fitz had taken her.

"What about to the ravine?" Adam said. He was so naïve. That would be too easy.

"No, that's the first place that we'd think of. We're gonna have to think harder than that."

"Well, what about that place where he took Clare before and you guys saved her?". Alli looked hopeful. That would be to easy too because it was five minutes away. He'd take her some place farther, but where?

_That's it! It's the only place he'd take her._

"Adam, Alli, we can pretty much say that Fitz doesn't want to go to jail or anything, right?"

They both agreed, saying "Yeah" at the same time.

"So he's probably just trying to freak us out. He'd make it difficult to find them, but not so hard that we'd have to bring the police into it. I think he's at the park where Clare and I 'adventured' to one day. He was there, and he said that 'this wasn't over'. He planned on having revenge the other day, but Adam and I ruined that. He's gotta be there."

I knew I was right. Clare and I have had encounters with Fitz together in three places outside of school. Two were out of the question because they were too easy. The third was our only option.

Clare's POV

Was he serious? He couldn't be. He was Fitz for God's sake! Unless he had a soft spot for me. Or maybe just for girls when they cry. The car stopped. My blindfold was left on while I was taken out of the car.

Awesome, I still couldn't see where we were. My only hope was that Alli got suspicious and called someone. If her and Eli put their minds together, they had to be able to find me…I hope.

Fitz's POV

I wasn't planning on taking Clare's blindfold off just to be safe. Eli would find us soon because he was smart. I just hope Clare's little friend Alli didn't call the police or something.

We were at the location and we just sat on the grass and waited for someone to show.

Eli's POV

Three minutes. After three minutes, I'd find out if Clare was in the park or not. If she wasn't, I really had no idea where Fitz would have taken her.

Then I realized something.

What if I was wrong about Fitz. What if he was at the park with her but had done something. Maybe he didn't care if he went to jail. What if she's…

I didn't dare say the word. That stupid word that everyone said I was 'obsessed' with. Because of Morty, because of my black clothes. Yes, I am fascinated with it, but I was not 'obsessed'. Because 'obsessed' implies that I like it.

And I do not _like_ it. It's scary shit man.

Alli's POV

This can't be happening My best friend being kidnapped by the school's bully. I was freaking out on the inside. And the outside too. Anyone who saw me could see plain as day that something was wrong. I just want my Clare Bear back. If Fitz did something to her, he's gonna pay. Not by me, cause I don't want to mess up my nails or anything, and violence is so icky, but I could like get Sav or something to help.

Adam's POV

I really do think that Eli's idea was right. But if it was, we didn't have a plan to take Fitz down or get Clare back. So basically, we were gonna show up and improv it or something…

Fitz's POV

We've been waiting in the grass for almost a half hour. Someone had to notice that Clare was missing by now. Or Alli should have gotten suspicious when she only got one text from Clare. Maybe people didn't love Clare as much as I thought…

Clare's POV

_Eli, Alli, Adam, anyone. Where are you guys. I need you._

I hated sitting in the dark. So I tried to get Fitz or one of his friends to take the blind fold off.

"Hey guys…It's kind of freaking me out that I'm still blindfolded, so could you take it off…?"

"Eh. I wasn't going to. But I guess there is not harm in it, why not." Wow, Fitz was _almost_ being nice.

He took the blind fold off and I looked around. I smirked an 'Eli' smirk because as soon as I saw where we were, I knew that Eli would come to the rescue.

Eli's POV

We got to the park, walked in, and saw a few figures in the distance. It wasn't children playing, it was Fitz, his friends, and Clare.

She was tied up.

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with this boy?

"FITZY BOY. Why would you kidnap Clare. You could go to jail, or juvie, or get expelled. Any of that. Why would you do this."

"Oh Eli. It's really your fault. I just want revenge. At first, I was planning on taking her somewhere that no one would find us, just to piss you off. I even brought some friends to fight you if you showed up. Then I realized the cops already have me for fake i.d., so I can't get caught again. Then it turned into more of a…game."

He smiled the most disgusting smile that I have ever seen. Ever.

Fitz's POV

It felt like one of those moments in a movie when the bad guy is caught and they say their whole plan. I just wanted to get it out there that I didn't want to hurt Clare. But now, it was time to mess with Eli.

So I stood Clare up and kissed her.

I kissed her better than Eli ever could, I knew that.

Clare's POV

"EW GROSS GET OFF OF ME!"

Fitz kissed me. The kiss tasted like anger and gin. It was so repulsive that I almost gagged. Eli looked really pissed when he saw what Fitz did. But as soon as the kiss ended, he pushed me over to Eli, Alli, and Adam.

"Don't mess with me Eli. You saw the consequences."

**Author's Note: Did you like the way it played out? I guess it was kind of interesting, tell me what you think! Now for the next chapter what do you think. A break from drama and have some sort of a date? Or more drama, maybe with Jenna or K.C. this time? Or any other ideas that you have? Please tell me! I have 1,009 hits. Do you know how giddy that makes me? It's so awesome! Also, I ask the same question as last chapter…should I start wrapping this story up? Like do you think it's getting tired? Then I'd start a new story. Or I could just continue with this. What do you think? Please give me you're opinion! You rock. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So here's another chapter. I've had this idea for a while, I just didn't know where it would fit in. But I think it fits here quite well! :D so, it should be pretty exciting. More suspense I hope! Tell me what you think! Reviews please! You guys are the beeeest.**

Chapter 13

This takes place in the hearse directly after Clare is saved.

Eli's POV

Fitz told me not to mess with him. What did he expect though after he kidnapped my girlfriend, who also happens to be my best friend? If we were battling before, now we're at war.

"Clare, did he do anything to you?"

"N-no. Surprisingly not. I expected him to, but he said he just wanted to scare you so you'd stop messing with him. Please just leave him alone, Eli."

"Clare, I can't do that. He _kidnapped_ you."

Adam chimed in with, "Yeah Clare, maybe we should call the police. This kid needs a therapist or some sort of help." Silly Adam. I wasn't going to bring the police into this. This was between me and Fitz. I couldn't let the police be involved because then I would be a tattle tale. Not my style.

"You're wrong too, Adam. No police for this one. We're doing this old school. He asked for it."

Clare's POV

What is with these hostilities between Eli and Fitz? Fitz made his point; he didn't want to be messed with. I'm sure that if we just stopped, he would too. Calling the police would be even worse because then Fitz might get his friends to fight Eli too.

But no, with Eli, it was all about his pride.

He wanted to get revenge.

Revenge. I hate that word. It's what started it all. Revenge leads to more revenge. Then there is a never ending cycle of violence.

"Eli. You can't do anything to him. If you do, he will hurt you, badly. And probably me and Adam too. Maybe even Alli. Who knows where he would stop? Please Eli."

"Fine Clare, I won't do anything to Fitz."

Eli's POV

I was lying through my teeth. It feels horrible to lie to the only person that you love. Adam could tell that I was lying too, but I think Clare believed it.

This time, I wasn't playing games. No mind games, I was just going to fight him.

Monday at school, still Eli's POV

I drove Clare to school and gave her a quick kiss before homeroom. Then I went to find Fitz. Perfect, he was at his locker.

"Fitz. We have unfinished business, eh?"

"Eeee-liiii. I thought I would have scared you away. You still want more?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Leave Clare and everyone else, including your friends, out of it. Just me and you. A fight, after school."

"Why wait till after school? The ravine, ten minutes."

Clare's POV

I almost can't believe that Eli dropped the Fitz subject. He promised though, and he acted totally normal today. And I trust him. He's a good person.

Every class without Eli felt like forever. I sat with Adam at lunch and neither of us could find Eli.

"Adam, you don't think he would've skipped school to plan something for Fitz, do you?"

Adam's POV

I didn't want to lie to Clare. She was one of only two friends at the school. But I had to. We couldn't find Eli, so I know he must be getting ready for Fitz or fighting him. He didn't tell me what he was setting up for Fitz. I think he just wanted a classic fight though.

"Uh, well. He said he wouldn't, but who knows, Eli's pretty unpredictable."

There. I didn't lie. Because I really didn't know what he was up to. So I wasn't lying to Clare, but I didn't rat out Eli either. A loophole! Booyah!

"Okay, I really hope not. Maybe he got sick and had to leave early. Hopefully he'll be in English."

Eli's POV

I walked to the ravine. Finally I would be able to show Fitz how angry he made me and how much I hated him. He deserves to be punched.

Then I saw them. I told him to leave everyone out of it, but no, of course, he wouldn't be able to do that. He probably knew that if I fought him alone, he would lose. So he had to bring some friends along.

_I'm screwed._

Clare's POV

Eli was a no show to English. I know that I shouldn't be worried; he skipped class all the time.

I couldn't shake the feeling that he was off somewhere getting into trouble though. Not like drugs or drinking, but fighting. Because to him, pride was important. And he was always so calm. I know that he's going to snap eventually.

_Please, God, let him be okay. Let him just be skipping today, or sick. Not hurt badly._

Adam's POV

I haven't seen Eli all day. Fitz and his goons were missing too.

Then school ended and I saw them walking towards the school. It looked like they were walking back from the ravine. It wasn't new for them to skip school to hang at the ravine, but something was off.

The looks on their faces were too smug. They were high fiving and one of his friends said,

"Fitz, you're the man! You really showed him!"

Then I realized something must've happened to Eli.

**Author's Note: Another cliffhanger, kind of. I hope you like it! I'll have the next chapter up soon :D I have to do some summer homework first though. Review please! I have like 22 reviews I think, and I love each an every one of you who took the time to review :) So tell me if you liked this chapter! Oh Eli, what could Fitz have done to you? I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter, eh? Sayounara!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay, so, xxela thinks I should do more Eclare stuff, like them getting closer, and I totally agree. First though, I have to wrap up what happened with Eli and Fitz, so xxela, look out for cute stuff in the next chapter or two :D Ciara is also psychic, like zeldaskeeper, because this chapter is going to start with a flashback so you can see what happens to Eli. And so bfmvgirl14, I love your enthusiasm! I love Elijah Goldsworthy as well :) So here we go. This chapter's still kind of drama, but there will be Eclare fluff soon to come. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Love you guyyys.**

Chapter 14

Flashback mode to when Eli sees Fitz has brought his friends to the ravine. Eli's POV

_I'm screwed._

I should be smarter than this; I should have realized he was going to bring his friends with him. I'm so stupid.

_Keep your cool, Eli. Maybe you can charm your way out of this. Yeah, right._

"Fitz, I thought we agreed to have this just be between me and you."

"That's what you thought. I didn't agree to anything. Besides, I don't fight without my buddies over here."

Crap. So either I insult him and get the fight on, or be a girl and try to get out of it. The second choice seemed more appealing because I would rather not die.

"Okay, I understand. Look, I know that I wanted to fight, but I really think we should just you know, make a peace treaty. Bury the hatchet. I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone."

Please let this work. I should have listened to Clare…

Fitz's POV

Eli's offer was…tempting. It would be nice to stop picking on him and move on to another sucker. Eli still hadn't learned his lesson though. He's probably just scared. So I think it's time for a beating.

"What Eli, you're scared? You're not a man. You're just a little baby"

Eli's POV

_I was not scared._ You can't take a jab at someone's manliness unless you want a fight. So I'm guessing Fitz wants a fight. Shit.

"I'm not scared. I just think that 3 on one is a little, _unfair_, don't you?"

"Yes Eli, it is a bit unfair. Sucks for you."

Damn. I was gonna have to fight all of them. This wasn't going to go well. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that Fitz walked over to me. He literally just walked up and punched me in the face.

I wasn't ready, no fair! I hit the ground and everything was blurry.

This was _not_ over.

Fitz's POV

He must have been thinking of something real nice, like his hot girlfriend. I got a straight punch right to his face. Maybe that was enough to teach him a lesson. If he stays down, maybe I'll consider leaving him alone.

Not likely.

He got up. What a princess. At least he'll be trying to fight back instead of just standing there. Now this was going to be interesting.

Eli's POV

I punched him right back in the face. I could see blood dripping from his nose and feel blood dripping from my lip. Then I noticed that one of Fitz's friends was gone.

Then I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

_What the hell was that? It was not someone's fist, that's for sure._

It was a beer bottle. I should have guessed that they'd be drinking right before the fight. I felt this huge stabbing pain in the back of my head…

Fitz's POV

"Yeah man! Good work! Now he's unconscious. I can beat the shit out of him while he's down." I said. Good thing that Bill brought beer with him.

My friends and I kicked him around the ground. He was totally limp, but still breathing. I think we did enough to scare him.

His head was gushing blood and we may have broken a few ribs of his. Not too bad. He'll go to the hospital and never mess with us again.

End of flash back, now Adam's POV

I headed towards the ravine when I heard something similar to an animals cry.

"AAAAAAAAHG. DAMNIT. UUUUUGH."

That had to be Eli. I broke into a run because he sounded like he was in a crapload of pain. No one was at the ravine, thankfully. There was Eli in a pool of blood. He was sitting up and pulling stuff out of his head, back, and arms. Glass maybe?

_Oh man. This looks serious. What do I do?_

"Adam, Adam, is that you?" His voice was weak.

"Eli. What the _hell_ did they do to you?"

He explained everything as best as he could. About how he was supposed to fight Fitz and how he cheated by making it 3 against 1. What an ass. He would do that.

"Eli I'm calling 911. You have to go to the hospital!"

"Thanks man. Tell Clare to come by too, and tell her I'm sorry."

An ambulance showed up within minutes. They took him away. I went to Clare's house so we could go to the hospital together. This wasn't going to be an easy thing to tell her…

Clare's POV

_Ding dong._

ELI. I really hope it's him. I haven't heard from him since this morning. I miss him so much!

Dang. It wasn't him. It was Adam. A distressed looking Adam.

"C-clare. I have some bad news…"

"Oh no. what did Eli do? Did he get arrested?"

"Worse. He's in the hospital. He wanted me to come get you and to apologize for him. Fitz and his two friends beat him up. Bad."

My heart sank. Adam explained it in such a way that made me feel like Eli might not make it. I guess no one was sure. So we hurried to the hospital and asked some lady behind a desk where he was.

"He's in room 127. The doctor says his condition is stable and he doesn't even have to stay the night."

_God. Thank you. He is the one thing in my life that makes everything okay. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him._

Eli's POV

The doctors said I could leave in a few hours. I hope Clare wasn't mad at me. Adam said he was going to get her, where are they? Leave it to Adam to not get something done.

Man, my ribs hurt.

"ELI! Oh my God Eli I'm so glad you're okay!"

Clare. Good. She didn't seem mad.

"Yeah, I'll be out of here soon enough. I should have listened to you and I'm really sorry. Won't happen again. I'm definitely leaving Fitz alone after today."

"YOU have no reason to be sorry! I agree that you shouldn't have tried to fight him, but I'm just so glad you're okay! Adam made it seem like, well. Like the worst may have happened."

Adam would make it seem worse than it was.

"Jeez Adam, you drama queen!"

**Author's Note: So, are we all happy that Eli is okay? Ninjacat5 seemed pretty scared that he wasn't gonna be okay. There was no way I'd kill him. I'd kill every other character before I'd ever kill him! Soccerfreakk13, I'm glad you're addicted to my story :D you're review made me smile! Starwatcher7 also made me smile. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY, I'm glad you enjoy my writing. Ideas for the next chapter? Most likely it'll be some cute Eclare thing, for xxela. And everyone else, because who doesn't love adorable Eclare moments? Exactly. I'm hoping for an Eclare moment during a Degrassi episode sometime this week! I'll add another chapter soon. Thanks for reading :) And randomviewer person, thank you for recognizing my dedication :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So, I wasn't gonna update till later, but then I remembered, DEGRASSI'S ON TONIGHT, so from 8:30-10 I won't be able to update, since I want to watch Try Honesty pt 2 and the new episode then the encore, of course. So I better get my updates in now ! :D zeldaskeeper and I think alike, so this chapter is a mix between my ideas and theirs. I hope you like it. And I hope xxela reads this because its Eclare deliciousness. (No pun intended :D. Oh French Pastries!)**

Chapter 15

Clare's POV

Eli was out of school for the rest of the week so his injuries could heal. Eli's mom insisted on going to the school about Fitz, and he was suspended for a week then had a week of detention. If you ask me, that wasn't a big enough punishment, but whatever.

This was probably the worst week of my life because I wasn't able to see Eli. I texted and IMed him as much as I could, but it was no comparison to spending time wit him. He said he was getting better though!

He could walk all by himself and he said it didn't hurt as much. Thank you, God, for letting him heal fast.

Eli's POV

Since I was in bed for almost an entire week, no work got done on the baby's room. I was feeling much better though, so maybe it was time to paint the rest of the room. Since it's Saturday, I bet I'd be allowed to have Clare over to help. My parents were pretty reasonable.

"Hey, mom, could I invited Clare over to help me paint?"

"Of course honey! I'm glad you're feeling better, and your father and I have been dying to meet this mystery girl. You say such great things about her!"

"Thanks! I'll she if she can come." Awesome, I was going through Clare withdrawal, so I texted her.

Eli: Hey Clare, my mom wants to meet u. So wanna come over and help me paint the baby's room?

Clare: Sure! I'll be there in 15 minutes.

Clare's POV

Finally, I'd get to see Eli. I haven't seen him since he was all beaten up in the hospital. I put on jeans and a nice tee shirt since we'd be painting. I didn't want to be overdressed, but I didn't want to look like a hobo since I was meeting his parents.

I wonder if his parents wear all black too?

I put on some lip gloss, sent a text to my mom, and started walking to Eli's.

When I finally got to his big white house, the door opened right as I was about to ring the doorbell.

"Aw! So, you must be Clare!"

"Yes, and you must be Mrs. Goldsworthy."

This woman was wearing a bright pink flowy dress. Not what I pictured Eli's mom to look like!

"Yes, I'm so happy to finally meet you! Eli is upstairs, you'll see him. He started painting."

I nodded and walked up the stairs to find Eli.

"Boo!"

He grabbed me from behind and spun me around into a kiss.

"Wow Eli, someone's feeling romantic today!"

"I just missed you so much Clare! I seriously have been going crazy with out you."

Eli's POV

She was even more beautiful than I could remember. A week without Clare is like hell. We had to make up for lost time, now didn't we?

So I pulled her into another kiss, then said,

"Well, let's put you to work. We've got some painting to do!"

I showed her into the baby's room. I almost had an entire wall done, which wasn't that much. We probably wouldn't get much work done. We would be busy doing other things…

She was my girlfriend, and I barely saw her cause of my injuries. Stupid Fitz. He ruins everything. Oh well. What matters is she is here now.

Clare's POV

After the second kiss, I realized something. Eli wore his normal gray skinnies, but a shirt that caught my eye.

It wasn't special. But it was _white_.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" He looked confused.

"What do you mean, Clare?"

"You aren't Eli, you're wearing white!"

"YOU SCARED ME! Is it really that hard to believe that I own white? This is the only one. I don't want to ruin my nice black clothes. Those are my favorite."

He handed me a paintbrush because we had to start painting. We finished the wall he started when I splattered my face with paint. It's on Eli, it's on.

**Author's Note: So this one is short cause I have to go out to dinner with my mom. I'll update when I'm home for the rest of the cute stuff that will happen, don't worry! I planned on having it longer, but my mom's all like "we have to go, NOW" but I have to say that starwatcher 7 literally made my week by saying "****Aw, poor Eli getting beat up. To bad your not the Degrassi TV show writer, things would be ever MORE interesting on the show." IM SO FLATTERED. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY. So, look for a new chapter in a few hours about how their paint fight plays out. Who's pumped for the new episode tonight? I AMMMMM. Oh how I love Degrassi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I'm home! And I've decided something; you guys are way too nice! Like omg, all of you are making me so happy! ilurveEli- I'm so glad that you said my story was you're fave. I got home from dinner and read that and almost peed my pants from excitement, lmao! But seriously, you guys are sooo nice. And thank you zeldaskeeper, I had a wonderful dinner :D I'm kind of freaking out because its raining so hard and my tv keeps stopping and not working. If it doesn't work at 9 I will cry. Even though ilurveEli says Eli isn't in the episode, I still loooove Degrassi. So, here is the paint war continued. Xoxo ALSO, starwatcher7, I was afraid that maybe I wasn't getting Eli's personality, but thanks for reassuring me :)**

Chapter 16

Clare's POV

Seriously? Was he five! I knew I'd get paint on me, but I didn't plan on it happening on purpose! Good thing he wasn't wearing any of his "nice black clothes" cause then they'd be covered in yellow and he'd look like a big bumblebee. So I took my paintbrush and drew a huge line from his neck to the middle of his stomach.

"Oh no! My beautiful white shirt! Jeez Clare, I don't even like this shirt. There's no way you can get me mad!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" I know that paint is hard to get out of hair, so I got an idea. I took the paintbrush, dipped it in the bucket so it would be full of paint, and ran the brush through his hair.

"CLARE! NOOOOOO. NOT MY HAIR!" This time, he wasn't sarcastic. I know how much he loves his hair! Now it would dry and his hair would be yellow for a few days.

"Yeah! That's what you get, Eli."

Eli's POV

She got my hair! Now I'd be wearing yellow every day. Oh God. I can't even think about that. Yellow is one of the worst colors in the world. She was just wearing jeans, but they were clean, almost new looking jeans. A blank canvas for my paint brush! I made a horizontal paint line on both of her legs.

"ELIII! THESE ARE NEW. STOPPPPPIT!" She pushed my against the paint covered wall and I grabbed her arms. We were in a similar position as the time at the Dot right after she screamed at the top of her lungs. Last time we did this, I wanted to kiss her. This time, I did kiss her.

I pulled her arms towards me and she understood what I was going for. She wrapped her arms around my paint covered neck and proceeded to kiss me.

She was reaaaaaally good at it.

Clare's POV

At first, Eli was against the wall while we kissed, then some how we turned around and now I was against the wall. I pulled my lips away from his and my clothes were stuck to the wall. Not like totally stuck, but when I pulled away it made a weird noise. I could feel my entire back covered in paint. I looked at Eli, he was covered in paint too.

We both burst out laughing.

"Clare, look what you've done!"

"You started it. I wasn't just gonna let you paint me! You looked like you needed a little yellow anyway!"

"I hate yellow!"

"I know." I smirked, just like Eli would if he were in my position. He was rubbing off on me. I was becoming more sarcastic every day.

Eli's Mom's POV

Eli's girlfriend was adorable. I didn't really picture her to look like that, I thought she would dress the same way that he did. In a way, I was glad that she didn't. Eli really liked her. Ever since he met her, he was smiling all the time. Even after all those injuries.

I was in the kitchen when I heard a ton of giggling. How cute! I hope they actually get some work done though, maybe I should check on them.

"Eli, I'm coming up for a sec. Just want to see how you guys are doing!"

"Oh. Uh. Mom, don't be mad. We got some work done, but…"

I walked in and saw the huge mess that they made. The tarp on the floor was covered in paint. So were the two kids. One wall looked almost finished though! So I laughed, winked, and walked away.

As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't stop laughing.

Eli's POV

Man, I was scared. I thought my mom would freak, but she just thought it was funny. It definitely was funny though.

"Clare, I think we should paint another wall instead of each other now."

"Yeah, I agree."

After an hour of talking, laughing, and painting, another wall was finished. We were halfway there! I think that meant we deserved some more kissing time. Then her phone went off.

"Oh hey, yeah I'm at Eli's like I said. Okay, I'll be home in 5 minutes, mom. Love you too!"

Damn, time for her to go.

"Sorry Eli, my mom wants me to eat dinner with her. Thanks for inviting me, I really had fun! I'll text you later, Green Eyes."

"Wait, I'll drive you home." I didn't want to say goodbye, but I understood that I had to.

Clare's POV

Today was so fun. My clothes are completely ruined, but they'll remind me that I had a great time with Eli. He's so random and sweet. And romantic and cute. And gorgeous. So gorgeous. And mysterious. I could go on _forever_ about him.

"Thanks for driving me," I said as Eli opened my door. We kissed goodbye and he drove away.

I had one of those moments that you see on tv and are so cliché. I put my hand over my heart and sighed, because that's how happy this kid makes me.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Great Clare, we have a dinner guest tonight."

Eli's POV

Why is Clare so perfect? She didn't even care that I got paint all over her clothes. I'm sure most other girls would have slapped me if I did that to them. But she's not like most other girls; she's much better.

"Mom, thanks for not caring about the mess we made"

"No problem honey, at least you got _some_ work done. And you guys are so cute together! You finally brought her to meet me. Dad's gonna be upset that he didn't get to meet her, but don't worry, you'll have her over again right?"

That was a stupid question, of course I'd have her over again.

"Yes, mom. I'm gonna get started on all the homework that I missed this week. I'll be in my room,"

Today made me realize that I love Clare Edwards. Not puppy love, not stupid teen love. I really do love this girl.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this one, I thought it was cuuuuute. hmmm, who might that dinner guest be? heehee. i have something up my sleeve. review pleeease! You guys all help me so much and I can't thank you enough. And you keep showering me with compliments, like hamsters. (hahaha Wesley.) Also, I had a fruitful day. I got a toaster. (hahaha Mr. Bhandari) Man, I've been waiting to say those. So please, give me suggestions for next chapter or criticism or whatever you want, loooove you guys! I'll probably update once more before Degrassi since it's only 7 now, but that all depends on if anyone gives me suggestions or if I think of a good idea. So review please! Thanks :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: So this chapter might be a little short because I've got Degrassi to watch in a half hour. And in an hour, it will be new Degrassi time! So this will be the last chapter for a few hours, but I'll have another tonight! All of you guys telling me how much you like the story or that its your favorite makes me want to write more :D dsluvz, i hope you see this cause your review made me smile! Gottaluvlife has also been giving me fantastic reviews. Thanks so much guys! There will be many more updates tomorrow too! I have nothing better to do. So I hope you enjoy this, dinner guest thing. And yet again, zeldaskeeper guessed it…wow. Psychic!**

Chapter 17

Clare's POV

What could my mom mean by a dinner guest? Does she have a boyfriend? No way, she couldn't already have one. Maybe a family friend, maybe its Darce? Aw, I wish, but I know it's not her. So who…?

Then he walked down the stairs. K.C. Guthrie. Are you kidding me? I haven't had contact with this boy in months, and now he's showing up to my house for dinner?

"Mom, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second…?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"Did you invite him?"

"No, he showed up. He told me he really needed to talk to you, so I invited him to dinner!" Leave it to my mom to invite my horrible ex to dinner. Awesome.

"Mom, you know what he did to me."

"I think he wants to apologize. Alright, let's eat dinner. K.C., dinner's ready, come sit down!"

This couldn't go well.

"Hi Clare, I missed you. After dinner, could I talk to you, uh…privately?"

"I guess. But it has to be quick cause I have plans with Alli." I was lying, but I had gotten pretty good at not telling the truth. I think he bought it.

Dinner went by surprisingly fast. K.C. and I both talked about how school was going and my mom started some small talk. We finished eating, so I brought K.C. into the living room.

"So why are you here, K.C.?"

K.C.'S POV

That sentence sounded harsh. I know I hurt Clare, but I really felt bad. Jenna was annoying. I don't know why I would have dumped Clare for her. I guess Jenna was prettier…but then Clare got her hair cut and grew up.

"I'm just really sorry about what I did to you. I want you back, and I know you probably won't say yes, but I just wanted to apologize."

"I understand, and I forgive you, kind of. But I'm with Eli now, like officially. So I'm sorry, but there can never be another 'us'. And that's your fault. But that opened other doors for me, because my life didn't revolve around you. So I don't need your guilt."

Man. Was she just mad at me? Or did she actually move on? It couldn't be that. We had something special. I should play it cool though so she doesn't suspect anything. Then I can get her and Eli to break up….

"Well that's all I wanted, Clare Bear. Can we at least be friends? Maybe hang out sometimes?"

Clare's POV

I had to think about this. I did kind of miss K.C., but not romantically. I just missed our friendship, so why not?

"Sure, but not alone. We can hang out, like me you and Alli or something. Maybe me you and Eli?"

"That would be great. I should probably be getting back to the group home. I'm glad we're friends again!"

"Bye, K.C."

Wow. I'm relieved that all the K.C. drama is over.

K.C.'s POV

She believed me. She thinks I just want to be friends. For now, friends is good. Until I get her back. Then we can be together forever. Me and the perfect Clare Edwards.

Clare's POV

I had to tell Eli what happened, because if he found out I didn't want him to take it the wrong way or something, so I texted him.

Clare: u'll never believe who just ate dinner at my house.

Eli: Santa Clause?

Clare: very funny. No, K.C. he apologized and said he wants to be friends. I told him yes, and I really do believe him…but something is fishy, so keep a look out for me plz?

Eli: Yeah, that's kind of weird. If he tries anything, u tell me. ur mine now, I don't care what he says.

Clare: No worries about that! The Dot tmrw, around 12?

Eli: u bet. See u then, Blue Eyes.

Everything was right in the world at this moment. At least I think. K.C. wouldn't try anything, like Eli said…would he? I really hope not…

K.C.'s POV

When I got back to the group home, I got out my pen and notebook. I flipped to the back where there was no writing. Most of the notebook was filled with my feelings for Clare. If Jenna found it, she'd kill me. Oh well, we'd break up as soon as Clare took me back, anyway.

I wrote down the most ingenious plan that I could think of. There was no way that this could fail.

**Author's Note: Wow, I banged that sucker out in like 25 minutes. That's a record for me. I hope it doesn't sound rushed, I just wanted to make sure it was done in time before I took a couple hours off from writing. There should be another chapter up in a few hours. Less than an hour till new Degrassi, I CAN'T WAIT. It stopped raining, so I definitely won't miss it. I hope you guys like it, thank you for all of the nice reviews! Continue to review please :D tell me your thoughts about this chapter, or the whole story, or what should come in the future. And zeldaskeeper helped me think of K.C.'s plan. It's going to be a good one…but you guys should give me other ideas too! I LOOOOVE YOU GUYS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Sadly, our boy didn't make an appearance in tonight's episode. :( Which means he probably won't be in tomorrows either. I'm hoping for Wednesday though! And I think Sav & Holly J are cute… BUT SAV BELONGS WITH ANYA. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope I don't jinx it, but I haven't had anything bad yet! Which is good. :D so, here we go. K.C. drama!**

Chapter 18

Eli's POV

My date with Clare at the Dot yesterday was awesome. I didn't tell her that I loved her yet though… I need to tell her soon though. How am I gonna do that? It has to be the perfect moment. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but I'm gonna tell her as soon as I can.

If K.C. ruins this, I'm going to kill him. I don't believe his crap about "wanting to be friends". Something is wrong with that kid, and I know it. I'm going to keep a close eye on him for the next few days.

Clare's POV

Eli is okay with me walking to school, so I walked today. I was with Alli outside of the school and K.C. walked up to us.

"Hey Clare, Alli. Clare, could I talk to you for a sec?"

Alli gave me a weird look. I forgot to tell her that me and him were friends again. My bad.

"Yeah sure. See you in homeroom, Alli!" I followed K.C. over to a bench and put my bag down.

"So, what's up K.C.?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi!" That was a creepy way to say hi. He could have done that in front of Alli.

"Clare! Come here!" Eli called me over.

"Is K.C. acting weird?" It's like he could read minds.

"Yeah…he called me away from Alli just to say, "hi"."

"What a freak. Stay away from him, Clare."

K.C.'s POV

Perfect. She set her bag down and walked away without it. I took her phone as discreetly as I could while she talked to Eli. I thought I might have to try a few times to actually get her phone, but it was easier than I thought.

Now the wheels were rolling for my beautiful plan. I was gonna get Clare. Whether she wanted me to or not.

"Clare! You forgot your bag!" I yelled.

"Oh thanks, K.C., you're a lifesaver. See you later!"

This day was going to be awesome.

Eli's POV

The way that K.C. said "you forgot your bag" was odd. He was smiling as he said it. But not like an "awesome, I'm helping a friend" smile but more like an "I'm so proud" smile. But what was he being proud about?

What a weird kid.

Later that day, after school, still Eli's POV

I was missing Clare, so I decided to text her so we could go to the Dot again.

Eli: Clare, u wanna go to the Dot in 10?

K.C.'s POV

Man, this really was easier than I thought it would be. I didn't even have to text Eli, he texted me, I mean 'Clare' first. To go on a date. Good, rejection would hurt his ego.

Crap. We have school tomorrow though, and Clare might say her phone is missing. Or Eli might ask why she couldn't go.

I was going to have to work fast. This plan had to start and end today. Operation: Break Eli and Clare up by pretending to be Clare is now in action.

_I suck at naming things…_

'Clare': Srry Eli. I cnt.

Eli: Oh, that's too bad. U ok?

'Clare': Actually…no. I just don't know anymore.

Now this was a good time. Eli was probably sweating like crazy. I know he likes Clare, but I love her. To death. I guess I feel kind of bad, not really. Because with Eli out of the picture, Clare and I could be together.

Eli: What do u mean? What's wrong. I'll punch whoever caused this.

'Clare': Then u'd have to punch yourself. Us, it's not working.

Eli: oh. If that's how u feel. Cool.

No need to respond to that. My work is done here.

Adam's POV

Eli called me telling me to go to the Dot. He sounded like he was going to cry. Eli Goldsworthy doesn't cry. What could have happened?

When I saw him, his eyes were all red.

"Eli, man, what happened?"

"Look." He showed me his phone. All the texts from Clare. She broke up with him over text message? What kind of monster would do that? A really bad one. One that isn't Clare.

"Dude, that doesn't sound like her. Something else must be wrong. I wouldn't believe it if I were you."

Eli's POV

Adam was probably right, it was kind of un Clareish. If she really didn't feel the same way as before she'd tell me in person, right? Who knows.

All I know is that I'll be avoiding her tomorrow at school. If she seems upset, then I know it wasn't her. If it wasn't though, who would it have been? It just doesn't make sense.

Clare's POV, the next day

"Hey Eli! I missed you."

"Clare."

"Woah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. See you later."

Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me? The one good thing in my life hates me. Awesome.

"Eli, what did I do?"

"Wait, so you don't know why I'm mad at you?"

"No! I'm so confused. What happened?"

He took out his phone and showed me text messages. They were from, me?

"Eli, I didn't send these. I actually can't find my phone. I swear, I would never do that. And if I did, it wouldn't be over text message!"

"I'm so glad Clare! I was so upset because. Well, because. I l-love. I love you Clare Edwards."

Did he really mean that? Because I love him too. I wanted to say that to him, but he surprised me! That was so out of the blue! What do I do! I couldn't talk, so I just kissed him. I think that told him all he needed to know.

K.C.'s POV

I sat outside of school with Jenna when I saw Clare and Eli kissing. Shit. How could my plan have failed? It was flawless. I had to ask them what was going on.

"Clare, Eli, why are you kissing?"

"Because we're dating, K.C. By the way, would you happen to know where my phone went? Hmmm?"

How did they figure it out? What do I do, play it cool or admit it? If I want a chance with Clare in the future, I'd have to play it cool. But I don't want to lie to her! And I have to get her phone back somehow. Ah! I got it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. See you later guys."

I walked past them and dropped Clare's phone in her bag. There, everybody wins.

Clare's POV

K.C. is such a terrible liar. And a terrible person. Why would he do that? I hope he isn't stalking me or something. And I mean that in a totally serious way. What if he's like, stalking me?

"Clare, he definitely just dropped something in your purse. There was nothing discreet about it."

Then I heard my phone ring, from inside my purse.

"No way."

"Clare. You have to stay away from him."

**Author's Note: For fear of this chapter getting too long, I'll end it here. I keep rereading it, and it kind of sounds confusing to me. Was it confusing to you guys? Please tell me, cause I might end up rewriting it. But maybe I'm being to critical. But seriously, tell me if this chapter was confusing or not, please. Thank you for being so nice guys, I love you all :D I'll add another chapter if someone tells me it wasn't confusing, but if someone tells me it was confusing, then I'll just rewrite this one. So, I need your help guys! Thanks a lot :D loooooveyou!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: So, I'd like to point out that zeldaskeeper is basically my co writer and partner in crime. They give me awesome ideas, I just transform it into writing. Not all of the ideas are theirs, don't worry, I think of many too! :D just thought they needed credit. And according to CaliGurl46, there will be no Eli tomorrow :( but he will be in 'My Body is a Cage' episodes. Thank God. Thanks for all of your reviews guys! Well, here's another chapter!**

Chapter 19 (Holy crap, 19 chapters and a prologue!)

Clare's POV

I was convinced that K.C. was crazy, so I vowed to never speak to him again. He's just weird, so Jenna can have fun dealing with that.

My life has been so drama filled lately when I realized that I barely spend ANY time with my mom anymore. What kind of daughter am I? My father left and I'm not even there to comfort her.

"Hey mom, we should have a movie night!"

"Just me and you, honey?"

"Yes! We barely spend any time together."

"Sweetie, that's a wonderful idea. I've been so down lately, I think a movie night with my daughter would clear my head. I haven't been thinking straight lately."

_I'm glad that I'll be able to cheer her up. I know she needs it._ We got into her car to go to the movie store to get some movies. I realized she said that she hadn't been thinking straight, but no big deal right? She'd still be able to drive her car, right?

Of course Clare, what are you thinking. She's been driving her car every day and nothing happened. You're just paranoid after everything that happened.

We got to the movie store and picked out 3 movies. One action, one chick flick, and one comedy. I really missed spending time with my mom.

We got in the car to go home. It was pitch black outside. I heard screeching wheels. Then my mom screamed,

"OH MY GOD!"

Eli's POV

"Yeah dude. Guy's night out. Movies and comic book store sound good to you?"

"It doesn't get better than that!" Adam and I were such nerds. I loved it.

We decided to go to the theater and see some really cheaply made movie. It was stupid, but awesome to make fun of!

"Can you believe that girl? No one would do that. Why would they make that into a movie?"

"I know Adam! It was ridiculous and unreasonable. To the comic book store! I hear they just got a new shipment in."

"Eli, do you realize that we talk about comic books the way that other people, like Fitz, talk about drugs?"

"Yes. Comic books are way more fun, and don't shorten your life or make you crazy. So we win!"

Morty took us to the comic store. The man behind the counter, James, greeted us. We were regulars here. Basically the only regulars he had. Believe it or not, comic books weren't very popular around here. Crazy, right?

Adam and I hadn't had a guy's night in a long time. I was usually with Clare or all of us were together. And there was that week where I wasn't able to leave my house. Fitz's fault.

Adam's POV

After buying some comics, I invited Eli to my house. We always went to his house so it was time he comes over. Also, my mom doesn't believe that I have friends. I'll show her she's wrong.

"Eli, my mom seriously thinks I have no friends. So don't sarcastically say something."

"What ever could you mean? Me? Sarcastic?" He pretended to be offended. I just snarled at him.

"What would I say? Something like, oh, I don't know, 'Yeah, Adam paid me to come here and pretend to be his friend so you'd get off his back. Can I go now?' I'd never do that!" That is totally something that Eli would do.

"Yes you would, and you know it."

Alli's POV

"Mom, are you sure? The hospital? No way."

"Honey, I'm just telling you what the hospital told me. They called us Alli. They saw that we were the most recent call on Clare's phone. They're not going to give us false information."

Clare was in the hospital with her mom. There were two things that I had to do. Call Eli and go see her. What if she doesn't make it?

Eli's POV

Adam's mom was surprisingly awesome. She had a secret love for comic books too. She had her own collection! I was so jealous because Adam would one day inherit that collection. We were deep in conversation about a comic series when my phone rang. Alli Bhandari?

"Excuse me, I should answer this."

"No no, don't worry about it!" What a nice lady.

Adam's POV

Eli took his phone call. He didn't say anything after 'hi Alli'. She must have been talking a lot. I kept hearing mumbles on the other side of the conversation and Eli looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Eli, what happened?" He closed his phone.

"Clare. She's in the hospital. She was in a car crash. A bad one. She's in a coma."

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGERRR. I hope you liked itttt. I added the whole Adam/Eli guys night out thing kind of as a filler, because the chapter would have been way too short if it was just Clare then Alli's POV. I like how it turned out with the comic book stuff. I also wanted to bring in Adam's mom. I imagine her as pretty awesome. So, I'm pumped for Degrassi tomorrow, but most pumped for Wed and Thurs. mmm, Eli. Munro Chambers is just adorable. This is definitely my last update for the day. Tomorrow I will add many more chapters though. Tomorrow might be the last day of this story though. I feel like the story gets weaker as it goes on cause its being dragged out. Do you guys think its too long or that I'm writing too much? Should I start a new story? I know I've asked before, but no one really told me what they thought. Love you guys! Gooooodnight my lovely readers. Reviews please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: So, I have a story for you guys. It's completely true too. Last night, I was about to go to sleep, but I decided to check my email on my ipod in case I got any reviews on the new chapter. I saw MarinaElyssa's review and went to bed with a huge smile and dreamt about Eli. :D So, I'm going to try my best to keep writing this story as long as possible. If it completely dies though, I'll give it a big finish and start another Eclare story! It would probably be more of Eli's POV stuff and him being more guarded and mysterious. But for now, I'm continuing with this one. 50 reviews, holy crap. You guys rock. :D**

Chapter 20

Eli's POV

Adam, Alli, and I headed to the hospital together. I was in a complete haze. Adam had to drive because I knew I wouldn't be able to. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I tried to be strong; I just couldn't.

"Eli, the hospital didn't make it sound like a dire situation when they called." I think that's what Alli said but I couldn't be sure. I might have been dreaming. I didn't answer because I couldn't talk.

_A coma?_ I don't know much about them, all I know is they are serious. There's no way you can be in a coma and not be really hurt. What was I gonna do with my life without Clare?

Absolutely nothing. My life isn't worth living without her. That sounds so stupid, Eli. What's wrong with you? Jeez. I just want my Blue Eyes to be okay.

Adam's POV

Eli was losing it. Maybe it was because everyone was so unsure about Clare but he was definitely losing it. Clare can't die. There are such things as short comas, right?

Like just a few hours or a day? There has to be. Clare can't be in one of those 4 year long comas. Eli would go bananas.

We got to the hospital and the three of us linked arms. Eli was in the middle. I think Alli and I were both afraid that Eli might fall over or something.

I took the liberty of talking to the lady behind the desk. She was the same lady that was there when Eli was in the hospital, not too long ago.

"Excuse me, is Clare Edwards allowed to have visitors?"

"Well, yes, but you know she's in a coma, right?"

"Yes. We know." Eli flinched at the word 'coma'.

"She's in room 228. Go ahead."

Eli's POV

We got to Clare's room and all looked at her. She had cuts and scrapes everywhere. There was a huge bandage wrapped around her head.

_My Blue Eyes. She looks so little and fragile._

Adam and Alli were both crying but walked out of the room. They knew I needed alone time to talk to her. Well, more like talk at her I guess.

"Clare. I'm so sorry that this. That this happened. I know I couldn't have done anything to prevent it, but I'm just so sorry."

I couldn't hold back my tears at all. I bawled my eyes out. I remembered all those years at my old school.

Where I was bullied because I was different. Because I liked the color black. Because I stayed as far away from people as I could. I never cried once. All those names, those horrible names. I built up a wall around myself to hold my feelings in so I would never experience the hurt of losing someone.

I didn't expect Clare to break down that wall so easily. She did it though, and I cried. I cried for her because I wanted her to be okay. I cried for all of those nights where I wouldn't let myself cry, after all of that bullying. I cried for Clare's mom. She was in a bad condition too. I cried for Fitz, because he was so messed up.

I let all of my feelings out right there on the hospital bed with Clare.

I don't know how much time passed of me crying and whispering "I love you, Clare". I'm not religious. Not at all. But I prayed.

_God. Please let Clare wake up from her coma. Let her injuries heal as fast as possible. I need her in my life. Let her mom be okay too. She's so important to Clare. Please, God._

"Eli…sorry to bother you but the nurse said visiting hours are over. We have to go. We can come back tomorrow if you want." Yes. Coming back tomorrow would be good. Adam was right, visiting hours were over 15 minutes ago. I guess we had to go.

That night was the longest night of my life.

Alli's POV

Seeing Clare in the hospital was horrible. I hated it. I want her to be okay so badly. She's so nice. She always listens, and she's my best friend.

We all went to the hospital again. Eli looked like a mess; he probably didn't get much sleep. I didn't either. This time, I talked to the lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me, can we see Clare Edwards?"

"Yes, go ahead. By the way, she got out of her coma." No way! Clare Bear's okay! We started to walk up and Eli didn't have any change in his face.

"Eli, didn't you hear her?"

"No…what did she say?"

"CLARE'S AWAKE!"

Eli's POV

I guess that there is a God. My beautiful Blue Eyes is going to be okay. I felt a wave of relief over me. We entered her room and there she was in her hospital bed, smiling.

**Author's Note: YAAAY, CLARE'S OKAY! Is her mom gonna be okay though? Hmmmm. I guess you'll have to wait for that one! :D right now, 'Heart Like Mine', both parts, are on, and I started writing this chapter when KC broke up with Clare. And she was so sad. I couldn't help but think DON'T WORRY CLARE, YOU GET A BEAUTIFUL BOY IN THE NEXT SEASON! :D So. Tell me what you thought of the chapter, I think you guys are awesome. I hope that you liked it! I'll have another chapter up very soon guys. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: .girl713 IS SO NICE. So is Gottaluvlife AND EVERYONE ELSE TOOOOO. You know what isn't nice? Me having to babysit tonight at 8:40. 20 minutes before new Degrassi. D: HOW TERRIBLE IS THAT. So I won't be able to watch it till like 11. Now I'm kind of glad that Eli isn't in it. I CANT WAIT TILL TOMORROW. ELI :D HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER. Wooooo. Keep reading guys, your awesome.**

Chapter 21

Clare's POV, her remembering things about the crash and coma, before Eli, Adam, and Alli visit.

Nothing could have prepared me for the pain that just occurred. After my mom screamed I saw a huge flash of light. Then all I remember is a wonderful dream. I didn't feel pain at that moment. I must have gone into a coma almost instantly or something.

I don't know how long I was in the coma for, no one told me. All of the nurses were happy though because I was awake. I had a cool dream though. It was mostly of me and Eli. We talked about everything from our love for each other to how pretty the flowers were.

We were in a field having a picnic. Then Alli showed up and gave me a cookie telling me to get better.

Then it started to rain and Eli was crying. He told me about how he used to be bullied and how good I made his life. That made me really happy.

Then everything was black and I started feeling pain all over. I groaned and a nurse shrieked.

"Doctor! Doctor! She's awake!"

They did some stuff. Like medical stuff. I don't know what they were doing, probably giving me medicine because the pain dulled. I couldn't remember what happened or where I was, then I realized I was in a car crash.

"Clare, oh my God I can't believe you're awake!" Wait, when did Alli get here? Adam too? And Eli!

"Yeah. Me either I guess. I feel so weird."

"Well yeah Clare, you did just wake up from a coma…" Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Adam. Eli looked like he was going to cry, just like in my coma-dream.

"Eli, why are you crying?" My voice was weaker than I thought.

"Clare. I thought we were gonna lose you. I'm just so happy that you're okay!" Eli was so cute. Someone said something, I couldn't tell who. I was too tired, so I nodded off to sleep.

**Fast forward time!** Clare's POV after she's out of the hospital and back at school, like a week later, (her injuries weren't that bad)

I was excited to get back to school. For more than one reason. The biggest, of course, was the fact that I loved school and learning and I was kind of a nerd. Also, I would be able to spend time with Eli and my other friends.

The only bad thing is that my mom was still in the hospital. Her condition was 'unstable' whatever that meant. I'm scared for her, but I really believe that she can pull through.

For the time being, I'm staying at my house alone. My dad didn't know anything about the crash, but I haven't heard from him since the night he left. I was over that though.

Eli picked me up at my house.

"Clare, I'm so glad you're coming back to school finally. Are you gonna be okay in your house all alone?" I thought about this for a second. I would be okay in the house alone. But I'd rather have some company.

"Yeah, I'd be okay, but wanna stay with me for a little while? Being alone isn't exactly ideal when you recently woke up from a coma and having my mom in the hospital."

Eli's POV

Score! I'd get to be with Clare constantly for a few days. I'm not gonna take advantage of her either. I'll just make sure she's okay.

We got to school and I had to kiss Clare goodbye. It was going to be a good day.

Actually, a good couple days.

**Author's Note: So this chapter is shorter than I was hoping, but I didn't really want to get into Eli's first night at Clare's till next chapter. DON'T WORRY, I'm not gonna turn Clare into a whore or something. They're not gonna do anything bad! Just in case you were starting to think that I was gonna totally mess up her character. I wouldn't do that :D Look for another chapter sooooon! It'll be a good one. A cute Eclare chapter, because we haven't had one of those in a while. Then I'll get some drama going again. So, thanks for reading :D Tell me your thoughts, guys. Reviews please :) I looooove you allll.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I keep getting such nice reviews! It's crazy! Like seeeriously, you're all so nice! You guys make me a happy camper. The only thing that would ever make me happier is if i met Munro Chambers or if I had an Eli at my school. That's how awesome you are! :D I hope you like this chapter :D Eclare stuuuuff. Who thinks that they already just need to get together? I think so. And I also want to know why Alli is hanging out with Jenna again. I DON'T LIKE THAT GIRL. BLAAAAAH! Well. Heres another chapter :D**

Chapter 22

Eli's POV

The day went by fast because I was so excited about staying at Clare's. I took her home fast so I could go get my stuff. I walked in and my parents were waiting for me.

"Hey, before the baby comes, your father and I wanted to get away, so we're going on a cruise!"

"That's cool, how long will you be gone?"

"It's only two weeks, so don't worry. You can have a friend stay over if you want, maybe Adam or Clare? We trust you not to do anything…_reckless_."

They know I'm not a bad kid, so I may as well just tell them my plans for the next few days.

"Yeah, Clare asked me to stay with her for a little while because her mom's still in the hospital and she doesn't want to be alone."

"Perfect! See you in two weeks honey, love you!"

I ran upstairs to pack a little suitcase. I'm kind of a girl when it comes to my clothes. I love to look good!

Man, I'm cocky. I just can't wait to spend time with Clare. Is her mom gonna be okay though? I hope so. I just realized I forgot to tell Adam about what was going on with Clare! I had to call him!

"ADAM, I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you. I'm staying at Clare's for a few days!"

"Awesome! You two have fun! Don't get too _busy_."

"Dude, gross. I wouldn't do that! Tomorrow we should all go to the movies or something though. I'll call you later!" Adam had a really sick mind sometimes.

I had all my stuff packed and was ready to go to Clare's!

Clare's POV

I haven't heard anything from the hospital since they let me out. My mom's condition must have not changed then. At least I have Eli to look forward to. And don't worry, God, I won't do anything bad. I know he wouldn't either.

I heard a knock at the door and I immediately knew who it was.

"Eli! Good to see you." I hugged him and he picked me up.

"Are you pumped for our sleepover? It worked out perfectly cause my parents are going on a cruise."

"Well good, you would have been alone then too!" I was starving.

"I'm hungry, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you feel like is good with me, Blue Eyes." Well, I'm not a very good cook so it looks like we'll be eating pancakes. That's just about the only thing I know how to make.

"Pancakes it is then."

"Isn't that a breakfast food?"

"Yep." Who didn't eat breakfast for dinner sometimes? Like really? Breakfast was such a delicious meal, and I didn't usually eat it because of school. I got the batter ready and was about to start cooking it when Eli interrupted me.

"Can I make some? I'm pretty awesome at it."

"Well look at you, you're just awesome at everything, now aren't you?" He smiled. A real smile. Not that adorable sarcastic smirk, but a smile! Don't get me wrong, I love his smirk. But his smile is the cuteness of his smirk times 10.

Eli's POV

I can't believe she actually thought I planned on making the pancakes. I had a better plan. This batter was going to be used for fun instead of food!

I made it look like I was going to put the batter in the pan. I heated it up and was about to pour it when I took a spoon and splattered her face with it.

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

She screamed and at first I thought she was mad, but then she giggled and threw flour in my face.

"CLAREE. YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!

Before we knew it, her kitchen was covered in flour, batter, and other pancake mix ingredients.

"You know Eli, you're going to have to help me clean this up."

"First, we should clean ourselves up."

Clare's POV

He was right, we needed to get cleaned up. The kitchen war was worse than paint. At least paint dried. The batter stayed sticky and weird and the flour just felt weird. Eli looked like his hair turned white because of all of the flour.

"You can take a shower in my bathroom and I'll take one in my parents. Then we'll deal with this situation later, I guess." I still couldn't stop laughing. When I was with K.C. I would have never done anything like this. Eli was changing me in a good way.

I showered fast. When I was dressed, Eli was just getting out of the shower. I went downstairs and turned on the tv. A few minutes later, Eli descended down the stairs.

His hair looked _very_ good wet. He could be a model. A dark model, but a good model. Except maybe his height would be a problem. He was pretty short. I loved that about him!

"What, you couldn't start cleaning without me?"

"I wanted to make sure you did your fair share of work. It was your fault anyway!"

"You loved it."

"Yeah, I did."

Wait, when did he get so close? A second ago he was on the stairs. He's like a freaking ninja. I couldn't resist, I mean, he was so close, so I kissed him.

Eli's POV

I love when she randomly kisses me. When you look at her at first, you don't think she'd be one to initiate a kiss. Surprisingly, she started it more than I did. I loved it.

Less work for me, but lots of fun! I could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note: So I tried to keep this chapter light and happy because of all that happened in the previous chapters. Don't expect it to last for long though, of course. I mean, does Degrassi let their characters be happy for long? No way! It wouldn't be interesting if they did. Drama is needed. So. I'll be updating again soon because you guys are so awesome and keep asking for more :D Reviews please :) I think you are all soooo fantastic. So, tell me your thoughts on the chapter :D ciao!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: So I've been thinking about what I want to happen with Clare's mom. I'll explain my thinking a bit more at the author's note at the end so I don't ruin the chapter! I was just sitting watching tv, thinking 'I should write another chapter soon cause I'm babysitting later and won't be able to. What do I do? Oh yeah, Clare's mom. I SHOULD DO THAT' Then the idea came to me. So far, I haven't read any fanfics where this happened to her mom, but I could be wrong. But oh well, I still like the idea!**

Chapter 23

Clare's POV

That night, Eli and I slept together. NOT IN THE DIRTY WAY! I didn't want to make him sleep alone though, so he slept in my bed. And that's ALL we did. I'm glad. But I trust him and myself not to do anything drastic.

He's so cute when he sleeps. I got up before him because I'm a girl and I know I'll take longer to get ready than him. I was almost all ready and there was 15 minutes left until we had to leave, so I woke him up with a kiss.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Oh hey there Clare. You do realize that sleeping beauty was a princess, and I am a boy?"

"Yes. I do realize that. Now get ready! You have 15 minutes till we have to go!"

"Well Clare. As I recall, I'm the one who drives, so I think it's up to _me_ when we leave." He was right. But I could tell he was being sarcastic, again, because he already made me skip enough school.

I was right about Eli not taking that much time in the morning because he was ready in five minutes.

"Shall we go? Morty is waiting." I guess it wouldn't hurt to be early, so we left.

"See you in lunch, Eli!" He kissed me on the cheek and left. I love having a boyfriend who isn't an ass. Ahem, K.C. The day flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch. I sat with Adam and Eli because I didn't know where Alli was.

"So Clare, have you heard about your mom?", Adam asked.

"No. She's still not allowed to have visitors. The doctor said they would call as soon as they knew something though." Adam changed the subject because he could tell I didn't really want to talk about it.

Adam's POV

I felt bad for bringing the subject up, but I was really curious. I thought that maybe her mom was better by now.

I wonder how long Eli is staying at Clare's for. They're such good friends of mine. No one has ever been nice to me like they are. If they knew my secret, would they still like me?

Probably not. I can't believe I've been here for so long and no one figured it out. Eli and Clare are so nice though. I really want to tell someone too…maybe I could tell Eli. I don't feel right keeping this huge secret from them.

I'll tell him next time we're alone.

Eli's POV

Lunch was fun and I couldn't wait for English. More time with my girl. The period started and Ms. Dawes gave us our assignment. A silent one again. Damn.

About halfway through the period, the phone rang.

"Uh huh. She's here. I'll send her down." Hah. I wonder who's in trouble this time.

"Clare, Principal Simpson needs you at the office."

What? Clare? There's no way she'd be in trouble. We haven't skipped school or anything in a while.

"Uh, okay." She got up and left.

Clare's POV

Why would I be called to the office? I didn't do anything.

"Uh, Principal Simpson said he needed to talk to me."

"Yes honey, go right in." The secretary's voice seemed too nice.

"Clare. The hospital called. You're mother is alive but…"

What could have happened to her? If she's alive, then everything should be okay, right?"

"She's paralyzed. All of her is except for her face and right arm. I'm so sorry. You have permission to leave school early today. You should go visit her, she's allowed to have visitors now."

This couldn't be happening. First, my dad leaves us. Then, we get into this terrible crash. I go into a coma, for Pete's sake. My mom gets paralyzed. God, what did we do to deserve this?

I started walking home but walked to the hospital instead. It took almost an hour, but I didn't care. The hospital secretary recognized me, said a number, and let me go. I knew the number was my mom's room.

It was the first time that I saw her while she was in the hospital. She looked positively horrible.

"Mom…?"

"Sweetie. Come here. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been driving. I was really upset about your father that night. I should have said no. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're okay though."

"Mom, are you really, you know, paralyzed?"

"I'm afraid so. The doctors said that I might be able to walk again, but probably not. They said that it would be most likely for me to be able to move my left arm eventually, but that's probably it."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I love you." A nurse came in saying that my mom needed medicine and that I had to go. I gave my mom a kiss and left. She looked so tired and brittle. I asked one of the nurses,

"When will she be able to come home?"

"Probably sometime next week."

Wow. Well, in a week, she could get better, right?

I really hope so. As I was walking out, I checked my phone. 21 texts and 6 missed calls. Some were from Alli but most of them were from Eli.

I went home and Eli was there.

"Clare, what happened?"

"My mom's paralyzed."

Eli's POV

Clare just couldn't get a break these days, could she? It's my job to cheer her up again. There's no way that I could fix it, but I could try my best to cover it up.

**Author's Note: SO. I was thinking about having Clare's mom die, but since her dad is MIA, she'd have to go live with another family member and I didn't want to make her move. That would be sad. So I thought paralysis was a little bit better than that, cause she's still alive and Clare doesn't have to move. Did you like it? I think I do. So, review please! Tell me what you thiiiiink. Wow, I have 3,453 hits and 762 visitors. That's a ton more than I thought I'd ever get. THANKS SO MUCHHHH. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: so I've got another chapter already :D this idea was zeldaskeeper's so I'm using it and switiching it up a little to fit it into my story. I hope you guys like it! Its kind of dramaish. So. I think you're all really awesome, and LOL, the review about "he's a freaking ninja". I have a thing for ninjas. :D theyre so awesome. So I wanted Eli to be a ninja. This might be the last chapter for a few hours or maybe even till late tonight because of babysitting and such. But its my 5****th**** today I think already, so don't complain :D I will have at least one more chapter up today though, hopefully more!**

Chapter 24

Clare's POV

After 2 days, my mom was able to move her left arm too. This gave the doctors hope that she might be able to move her legs too. She's coming home in 3 days. When she come's home I know that Eli has to leave, sadly. He knows it too. But I'll still see him a ton, just not as much.

My mom is getting to be more like herself and healing pretty fast and I'm glad. Eli's also been doing a good job of distracting me from thinking about it too much. I love him so much.

Lately, I haven't been paying attention in most classes because I'm either thinking about my mom or Eli. Yesterday, though, Ms. Dawes said that she had an interesting assignment to tell us the next day.

And now it was Wednesday, so she was going to tell us what the project was. I hope it's a group project! So of course, I paid attention today.

"Alright students, you are going to pick a partner and be 'married' for a week. You act as if you are married and have to spend time outside of school together. Then you will write an essay about what you learned. Since there are more boys than girls in the class, there will be one 'untraditional' male-male couple."

The class giggled at that. Who wouldn't though? I'm going to pick Eli to be my partner, of course. Things wouldn't change that much though because we were dating.

"I'm going to randomly pick a student, then they will pick their partner. Alright, first will be….Fitz."

Fitz's POV

I hate projects, but I got to pick my wife first. Perfect time to mess with Eli again. And Clare was smart, so she would probably do all of the work. AND, she was hot. So everybody wins. Except Eli.

"I choose Clare." Eli looked disgusted. It was awesome. I knew he'd make some sort of face, but I didn't think he would actually say something. He said very loudly,

"WHAT?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Goldsworthy, is there a problem?"

"No, Ms. Dawes. There isn't…" His fist was clenched. I'm so amazing.

Eli's POV

I thought he agreed to leave us alone. I stopped bothering him so he was supposed to stop bothering me. He almost killed me! Wasn't that enough?

Clare looked just as shocked as I was. I could only imagine what was going through her mind.

Clare's POV

GROSS. DISGUSTING. THAT SCUM. HOW COULD HE? So many words were running through my mind and not all of them were nice. Well, none of them were nice, but some were worse than the others. I was going to have to be MARRIED to FITZ for a whole WEEK?

I don't think I'd be able to do that.

After class, Fitz walked up to me.

"Clare, since we're married, I need your number. We're gonna have to work on the project outside of school." He looked pretty proud of himself.

No matter how much I didn't want to give him my number, I knew I had to. School was still important to me and I wasn't about to let Fitz change that. I wrote my number on his hand.

"Text or call or whatever so we can figure this out later. Bye."

"Aw honey, that's no way to treat your new _hubby._" This might be fun for him, but not for me. This week was going to be hell.

The only good thing about this project is that Eli was one of the male-male couple. I didn't have to worry about some girl trying to steal him away from me. He got some nerdy kid who looked like he needed a friend. I don't think he was too happy about being paired with Eli, he looked scared.

Eli does kind of come off a little bit scary though, if you don't know him.

Fitz's POV

I know that I beat up Eli so he would stop bothering me. Not that I was afraid of him, he was just annoying and I was getting bored of it. Since I had the chance to spend time with Clare, I took it. He'd get mad and I could show her I'm not that bad.

Well actually, I am _that_ bad. All of the rumors are true. But I'm a very good actor, so Clare doesn't need to know I'm bad. I can change her mind and make her fall for me.

And crush Eli.

I hate him.

Clare's POV

I was really going to have to spend time with Fitz, wasn't I? Well, he's not like super gross ugly on the outside, so I guess it won't be that bad looking at him. But his personality is disgusting.

It will be horror having to hold a conversation with him.

If he's even capable of that.

**Author's Note: So I don't know if any of you follow the tumblrs dedicated to munro/eli, but I do. Well not really cause I don't have a tumblr, but I always check them for new pictures. And there's a picture of Eli and the back of Clare that looks like it might be from the dance in 'All Falls Down'. And he's wearing RED. It's so hot. Just so you know. So I think you should go look it up. Well, did you like the chapter? More Fitz! Woooo. And I have a twist up my sleeve for what will happen in the next chapter, and I don't plan on telling anyone till the chapter's up. It's going to be AWESOME. Kind of. Well, hopefully I'll update before I have to babysit, but if not, there won't be a new chapter for like 6-7 hours. Sorry guys :( I'll try my best though! Review please? :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: So I lied, its only been like 15 minutes and I'm already writing more. Because I just don't know what to do with myself. DEGRASSI PUN completely intended. :D sadly, zeldaskeeper, you were not psychic this time. You were wrong, but hey, it happens, right? This chapter might be alittle short because I wanted to get at least one more in before I don't update for a few hours, cause I feel so bad! So here we are. Oh, and let's celebrate. I broke 30,000 words :D And I'm bringing more Adam in, like I started to in one of the previous chapters. Him and his secret! Woooo.**

Chapter 25

Clare's POV

Eli drove me home and gave me a kiss.

"I can't believe I have to be married to a guy. I have such bad luck." He was right, he did.

"At least you don't have to be married to Fitz!"

"Good point. Tell me how that goes, and if he bothers you, you know where to find me."

Eli wasn't staying at my house anymore because his Uncle came to stay at his house. He felt bad leaving his uncle alone so he went home. It was okay because my mom was coming home soon anyway. As Eli drove away, my phone rang.

It was a text from Fitz.

Fitz: Dot in 5

Clare: k

I didn't want to do this, but its for school, so I had to. I didn't even go inside, I just walked to the Dot. I saw Fitz sitting at a table alone so I joined him.

"Hello, _honey_." Gross. I guess I had to call him a pet name too.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Aw, that's much better. I'm glad we see eye to eye. I'm seriously not as bad as you think. I gave up drinking and drugs. I had to grow up sometime, eh?" Was he serious? Cause then it wouldn't be so bad having a partnership. If he wasn't as bad as before, this might work.

Fitz's POV

She looked shocked when I told her. She should be, I never thought that I'd say it. I was lying of course, but I'd do anything to get Clare. If I had her, Eli couldn't.

So I continued to lie. "Yeah Clare, I'm really done with it all. It was pretty immature. I'm not gonna be a goodygoody, just not as bad as I used to be."

That was more believable. I wasn't claiming to be totally innocent.

Clare's POV

Well, I guess he wasn't as gross as before. But he still beat up my boyfriend! And kidnapped me. What kind of person does that?

"Well, you beat up my boyfriend. What do you have to say about that?"

"Clare, who wouldn't beat up Eli if it might have gotten them a chance with you."

That was _almost_ sweet. It would be if he wasn't talking about hurting Eli. Fitz is pretty messed up if he thinks that beating up Eli would give him a chance with me.

Adam's POV

"Seriously man, you got paired up with a dude? And Clare's with Fitz? That sucks."

"I know. Can you believe it?"

Eli and I were reading comic books at his house again. I guess if I wanted to tell him my secret, now was a good time as any.

"Eli, I think I have something to tell you, and after I tell you, you might not want to be my friend. But I have to tell someone. I don't want to tell Clare yet, and you're my only other friend."

He looked confused. He probably thought I was in love with Clare or something. I definitely wasn't.

"Are you trying to steal my girl?"

"NOOO, you have me all wrong! It's more serious than that. I just don't want to be friends with someone who doesn't know the biggest secret of my life. I'm not gonna go around telling people, they'd think it's weird. But I want someone to know outside of my family. You can't tell anyone, even if you don't want to be my friend. Promise?"

"Yeah, of course man. And I'm sure I'll still want to be your friend. You're awesome."

Well, here was the big moment. The last time people found out, everyone hated me and I got beat up. Please don't let that happen again.

"Eli, I'm transgender."

Clare's POV

"No way, that seriously happened? That's hilarious!"

Fitz and I had been at the Dot for almost an hour and we barely got any work done. Well actually I guess we were getting work done, because all we had to do was spend time together. The real work didn't start till next Wednesday after our week of marriage was up.

He was surprisingly fun to be around.

"Yeah, it was great. See, I'm not that bad right?"

"No, I guess not. Except when you kidnap people or almost kill them."

Fitz's POV

That was a hard thing to respond to because I guess it really hurt her when I did that. Oh well. I couldn't be completely perfect could I?

"Yeah. That was when I was in a dark place though. Now I'm better. I'm going to therapy sometimes."

Lies, lies, and more lies. I'm so good at this.

**Author's Note: I did that in 16 minutes. A new record for me! Again, I hope it's not rushed. The last time that I thought it was, everyone said it wasn't, but if it's rushed today, I apologize. I hope its not! I just wanted to get this idea down before I forgot it. So, you have a few hours to look forward to Eli's reaction to Adam's secret and if Clare and Fitz are becoming friends….hmmmmm! I have more up my sleeve :) Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews pleeeeease :D you guys are soooooo cool.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: So I lied again. Kinda like Fitz! Here's another update. Don't be disappointed if this is actually the last one for a couple hours though, I have to babysit sooooon. But, here's another chapter. Thanks for your nice reviews guys :D**

Chapter whatever, I lost count.

Clare's POV

I left the Dot after almost an hour and a half. I can't believe I almost considered befriending Fitz. At first, he seemed so convincing, then I realized he had to be lying. It didn't help that one of his friends came in asking if he wanted to go drink at the ravine later.

How could I be so stupid? I thought he changed, but I guess people don't change. Especially people like Fitz.

It's not like I started to love Fitz or anything. I just thought he kind of was nice. But now I know he's a bad seed and as soon as this project is over I don't plan on talking to him ever again.

I wonder how Eli's partnership was going. He probably didn't even spend time with that kid yet, I think his name is Joe. Maybe I should call him? Yeah that's a good idea.

Eli's POV

"Wait, you mean like, you're a boy who wants to be a girl?"

I think that's what transgender meant…right?

"No, well, kind of. But the other way around. I was born a girl, but I was supposed to be a boy."

So that's why he was so small and feminine looking. Because he was born a girl! That doesn't change his awesomeness though, he's still one of my best friends.

"Well, some people might judge you for that, but I still see you as Adam. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me though, I really appreciate it. And don't worry, I'd still be your friend even if you like killed someone."

I was totally sincere. I didn't have a problem with him being transgender. Yeah, it was kind of a shock, but it doesn't change anything.

Adam's POV

It felt so good to finally tell someone. And he understood! He doesn't think of me in a different way; which is what I was afraid of. Maybe I'll tell Clare eventually.

Having one person know was good enough though. And Eli still wanted to be my friend.

"Thank you Eli! Let's get back to comic books then."

"Well, actually, I have a 'date' with Joe. My husband for the week…"

Man, that sounded awkward. He should have fun with that.

Eli's POV

I met Joe at the Dot since we had to spend time together. It was kind of uncomfortable. I think that Joe's scared of me.

"Joe, be honest. Do I scare you?"

"Uh. Well, kind of. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me!" Hah. He probably thought I was like Fitz.

"Nah man, you don't have to worry. I'm not a violent person. Not like Fitz. So you have no reason to be scared. We can be friends, and this project will go smoothly. Even though it's kind of weird to be married to a guy for a week."

After I said this, he looked relieved. We talked for a half hour about random things when he said he had to go. He wasn't that bad, just kid of uninteresting.

I walked to Morty and my phone rang – it was Clare. Good. I wanna know how it feels to be married to Fitz.

"Clare! Did you and Fitz have a fun time?"

"Yeah. It was so awesome. First, he pretended to be all nice and not a bad person anymore. He said he went to therapy, yadayadayada. I almost believed him for like four seconds, then I realized he was just a horrible person."

Fitz wanted Clare. He made that clear before. But lying to get her to like him? Really? You don't start a relationship, even if it's just a friendship, on lies. That's just a bad thing to do.

"Clare, don't worry. The week will be over before you know it. And then you'll be done with him. Just don't let him fool you!"

Clare's POV

He was right. It was only a week, not a month or something. I just had to make sure he didn't charm me into believing his lies.

That wouldn't be hard, he's not very charming. He always smells like gin. And whenever I see him, I picture Eli in the hospital.

What would cause a person to be that messed up? Seriously. I guess I just have to stay away from him.

The next day, English class, still Clare's POV

Dawes had another part of the project. We still had to write an essay at the end of the week, but we also had to do a presentation with our partner. The presentation would be 2 minutes long and explain to the class how it felt to be married. For example, if it was a good or bad experience.

In my presentation, I had to be sure to say that it was a bad experience. A very bad one. And to tell the other kids that lying to someone to be their friend causes issues in the relationship.

Fitz kept winking at me the entire class period. Nasty. I wish I could spend more time with Eli than with him, but I wouldn't be able to this week.

Adam's POV

Clare and Eli were miserable lately. Just because they weren't married in class. Was it really that big of a deal? They're still dating, so it shouldn't matter.

They've been so busy with their marriage projects lately that I've been walking alone everywhere. I feel everyone's eyes on me.

What if they found out. What would they say?

I don't care what other people think, I just don't want to get beaten up. Like before. It really sucks.

**Author's Note: I'm going to have Adam's story go somewhere, but I don't know where yet…so this chapter was kind of weak. I'm glad that I fooled some of you into thinking that Clare actually liked Fitz. I was just trying to scare you guys :D I'm cruel, I know. mcflyXlove just made me so happy with their review. I'm glad you liked it, and I didn't realize I had 77 reviews, zomg. I remember when I was flipping out from 2. SO MANY REVIEWS, I FEEL SO LOVEDDDD. :D keep reviewing guys, if you have any suggestions or criticism, feel free to share! The next chapter will be more interesting because I'll be bringing in a new idea. I had to wrap up the marriage thing. It's not totally wrapped up, but at least I saved you guys from thinking Clare liked Fitz. :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: I just got home a little while ago and that's why I didn't update, sorry :[ i hope i make up for it with this longer chapter. but I just watched tonights episode, and I think its adorable how drew was so nice to alli. I literally cried during the part in the photobooth. How cute! I'd write a longer note but I want to get into the story so it gets to you guys faster! HAHAHA so I needed a guy name for this chapter so I googled baby boy names and clicked on a random letter, F. I know that Fitz is his last name, but Fitz means 'peaceful ruler' LOLOLOL.**

Chapter whatever,

Fitz's POV

I feel bad that I'm such an ass, but I can't help it. I wasn't always like this. Fitz, stop thinking about your past. It's behind you.

What happens when I can't stop thinking about my past though?

My parents were the nicest people ever and I had everything. They were my favorite people in the whole world. No one could ask for a better childhood.

My life was perfect. Big house, fantastic parents, good grades. Lots of friends. Elementary school was awesome. Middle school was good too, until 7th grade. That's when my parents left me all alone in the world.

I can't blame them; it's not their fault that they died. The house fire hurt me badly but took their lives. After I went to stay at my grandparents house, I started rebelling. Why did my parents have to die?

If they didn't, maybe I'd have a chance with Clare.

I can't live in the past though; it's over and done with. I've changed into the new Fitz and there's no turning back.

Clare's POV

The marriage project is finally over, so I can go back to spending all of my time with Eli. My mom came home from the hospital and we had to hire a nurse to help her around. She had to get used to wheelchair life before she was allowed to be alone.

I finished my homework early so I signed on to the instant messager.

Eli-gold49: Hey Blue Eyes

Clare-e23: Green Eyes, how does it feel to be divorced from your husband?

Eli-gold49: I couldn't wait for it to be over. Joe wasn't a bad guy, he was just terrified of me. And also boring. How was ur experience?

Clare-e23: so awesome. Me and Fitz really bonded. Not.

Another IM window popped up.

Freddy-n21: Clare! Long time no talk :)

Oh my God, Freddy! I haven't talked to him since like fourth grade!

Clare-e23: zomg Freddy! It's been way too long. What u been up to?

Freddy-n21: nothing really, guess who's coming to visit u tmrw?

Clare-e23: NO WAY. SRSLY? Ur coming here? :)

Freddy-n21: Yep! My mom talked to ur mom and wants to help out, because, well, u know. So we're staying at ur house for an unspecified amount of time

Clare-e23: what about school for u?

Freddy-n21: doesn't matter, I'm homeschooled.

Clare-e23: well, I got to get to bed, see u tmrw :D

**(back to clare+eli)**

Clare-e23: omg so I'm having a visitor tmrw!

Eli-gold49: cool! Who?

Clare-e23: childhood/family friend, Freddy. He's staying at my house with his mom and she's gonna help my mom out.

Eli-gold49: he's staying at ur house?

Eli's POV

Clare was having an old childhood/family friend staying at her house. Should I be worried? No way, Clare wouldn't cheat on me or anything. I don't even know how old this kid is, he could be 10, or maybe he's like 20.

But what if he's 15 or 16?

What if he's hotter than me.

Clare-e23: yeah, u shld come meet him! He didn't say what time he's coming, but probably in the afternoon cause it's Saturday. I'll txt u when I know more! Love you Eli!

Eli-gold49: Love you too babe!

She signed off. I hate to admit it, but I'm scared about this kid. Could he steal my girlfriend?

Nah. He's probably a huge nerd who's afraid of girls. I've got nothing to worry about. And I'll meet him tomorrow anyway. No need to freak out, Eli. Clare loves you. You love Clare. Nothing bad is gonna happen.

Clare's POV

I can't wait to see Freddy! It's been so long. He was my first real friend. And my first crush. But there was no reason to share that with anyone. Not even my mom knew.

My mom! I can't believe she was going to keep this from me!

"Hey, mom, guess who I just talked to?"

"I don't know honey, who?"

"Freddy! He says that him and his mom are staying with us for a while. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well honey, I wanted it to be a surprise! Wake up early tomorrow though, they'll be here around 11."

"Okay, I'll wake up early. Night mom!"

Our parents introduced me and Freddy to each other. We became friends instantly. We were friends from second to fourth grade when he moved away. About two hours from here. We kept in touch on the internet a bit, but not frequently. I also have no idea what he looks like or what he's into now.

I was so excited but I knew I had to sleep! So I went to bed and before I knew it, my alarm was buzzing and it was 8am.

I went into the shower to get ready. I was completely finished and it was 10. I had an hour to chill and prepare myself for seeing Freddy again.

After he got settled in, I'd have to take him to the Dot. Let's see…he had to meet Eli and Alli and Adam. Those are about all of my friends. But that was okay.

I couldn't stop thinking about Freddy! What was he like? He used to be a huge nerd like me. We'd take trips to the planetarium and science museums together.

_Diinng dong!_

Holy crap, it was 11:03. That must be them! I answered the door to see Mrs. Nelson (Freddy's mom) and a really attractive boy.

Who was that?

Oh my God Clare, how stupid are you? It's obviously Freddie!

"HEY GUYS!" I hugged them both.

"Clare, honey, you look so grown up! Where's your mom, I want to check on her!"

"Haha, Mrs. Nelson, already playing nurse. She's in the kitchen. Go see her!"

She walked away and I could hear my mom scream in excitement. Freddie had dark brown hair. The length was similar to Eli's. He didn't wear all black like Eli though. He had a bright yellow shirt on.

And skinny jeans. Yum. I love skinny jeans so much.

"So Freddy, looks like someone outgrew their nerdiness!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one!"

Freddy's POV

Clare got hot. She was always just a friend, I never even had one of those little kid crushes on her. She was so hot though. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend…

Clare's POV

"So. What's new with you, what kind of things do you do?"

"Well, I'm homeschooled, so I don't do team sports or clubs or anything, but I like to play guitar. Not really into sports."

"Oh my God you have to play for me sometime!"

Hanging with Freddy was going to be awesome.

**Author's Note: BakaOtaku14, thanks for you're review! I was mid-writing when I decided to check my email and I saw your review. It made me want to write even faster! I'm glad you noticed that I update fast/often. This might be my last update for today, but its like me 7****th****, so that's good! At first I was kind of unsure of the whole 'old friend visits thing' like I really liked the idea but I wasn't sure if I could pull it off. I felt like I did an okay job though, and I spent a long time on this chapter but it felt like only 5 minutes, cause it was really fun. I'm hoping that this chapter revives my story that seemed like it was slowly dying. I have many many ideas for this one. Don't let your minds wander too far though, you know I wouldn't do anything too out there! Possibly another update tonight, if not, definitely a lot tomorrow my lovelies. Please review :D I love you guys! Tell me what you think of the whole 'old friend visiting' idea too. Like or dislike?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: so, I hate to say it, but writing this was starting to not be as fun as it used to. Then I wrote last chapter and it was all fun again, so I decided to write more right away. Do you guys think I should keep going with the Freddy thing? Or should I write him out soon? Give me your opinions please. Personally, I like it, but I'd rather have other people's opinions. And thanks again, I have like 87 reviews. Not a single one was bad. :D also, zeldaskeeper, I didn't want to make it sound like I didn't like your idea! I loved it. I just didn't know if I'd be able to pull it off. Like I didn't know if I'd be able to capture a new kid's personality, even though I'd be creating it. I think it's going pretty well though!**

Chapter whatever….lost count! :D

Clare's POV

Freddy and I talked all afternoon. My phone buzzed and it was Eli. I didn't realize that it was already 4pm.

Eli: That kid show up yet?

Clare: Yeah. Him and his mom are still getting settled in and catching up with each other, so today's not a good day to meet him. Tmrw, the Dot at 12?

Eli: sounds good, I love you

Clare: I love you too!

"So, who is that your texting?"

"My boyfriend, Eli. We're going to meet him tomorrow, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, he must be awesome if he's dating you." When I said boyfriend, I could have sworn that Freddy looked a little bit disappointed. We were sitting in my room and he started walking around looking at all of my stuff.

"Is this him?" He said pointing to a picture. It was me, Eli, Dave, and Alli. When he said this though, he pointed to Dave.

"Uh no, it's actually the other boy."

"The goth kid?"

Freddy's POV

So Clare was dating a goth? I'm not the most happy person in the world, but I'm no goth. I wore skinny jeans and black though. Sometimes I expanded my color range though. Maybe Clare would like me. I mean, I would be spending a lot of time with her in the next few weeks. I've got my eyes set on her.

"He's not goth. He just as an aversion to color."

An aversion to color? Seriously? So basically he was goth.

"Okay, well if he doesn't treat you right, I could beat him up if you want. I've got your back, baby."

"Freddy, you're so weird. And don't worry, you'll love him!"

I already hate him, Clare.

Clare's POV

Freddy's so cute. I can't wait for him to meet Eli, I can already see them being friends. They're personalities are kind of similar! Then I realized I didn't tell Alli about my visitor. She'll be mad if I don't tell her, so I texted her.

Clare: Remember when I told u about Freddy? Well he's staying at my house for a while. U have to meet him soon!

Alli: Omg no way. Is he hot?

Clare: Yes. Not like Eli though. Almost as cute as Eli.

Alli: Can't wait to meet him!

"My friend Alli wants to meet you too. I hope all of these new people don't scare you away from me or something!"

"Nothing could scare me away from you."

Mrs. Nelson called us in for dinner and we sat down. The conversation never died. I missed them. They used to always be at my house. Mrs. Nelson was my mom's best friend from college and when she moved away my mom was crushed.

Mrs. Nelson went to bed in the guest bedroom and I got my pjs on. I knew that Freddy was sleeping on the couch, but it was only 10 so I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie.

"Hey, Freddy, movie time?"

"You know it Clare. Pick one!"

I picked out a comedy. It was funny, but not that funny. It wasn't funny enough to keep me awake either, because I feel asleep. On Freddy. How awkward.

I woke up with my head on his chest and he was staring at me.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"Don't worry about it, it happens. You should go to bed though."

He was right. It was midnight, so I went to bed. I couldn't wait for Eli and Freddy to meet.

Eli's POV

I trust Clare, but I couldn't help being worried. It was Freddy's first night at her house. I wonder where he was sleeping?

Tomorrow I'd feel better after I met him. Tomorrow will come faster if I go to sleep now.

I woke up and it was 11am already. I had to meet Clare and Freddy at the Dot in an hour! I wanted to look extra good in case I had to scare the kid off. And I wanted to remind Clare that I can be attractive when I want to be.

I know she likes my black blazer, so I wore that with my darkest skinnies. I had a gray teeshirt on so I wasn't dressed completely in black. I guess I looked good today.

I drove the hearse to the Dot and I saw Clare sitting with a boy. That must be him. Crap, he was attractive.

If he went to Degrassi, girls would be all over him. Even some of the guys would.

You're Eli Goldsworthy. You and Clare love each other. You have nothing to worry about. I took a deep breath and walked in. I had to turn my charm on extra high today.

"Hey Blue Eyes". I kissed her right in front of Freddy. He looked kind of angry.

"Eli, this is Freddy." She was blushing. Good, I did my job.

"Hi Freddy." How could I take this kid seriously? His name was Freddy. It sounds like a five year old.

"Eli. I hear you're dating Clare. You better be nice to her, I have to watch out for her."

"I would never hurt Clare, you don't have to worry about that." I could feel the tension in the room.

Clare's POV

Everything was going great! It seemed like they really liked each other. I'm so glad. I thought Eli might get jealous or something, but he had no reason to be. He knows that my heart belongs to him.

Freddy's POV

I felt like Eli was staring into my soul. That was good, he knew I was competition. I would be way better for Clare than him. I'm not a weird goth kid. I'm normal; I've known her for so many years.

It's on, Eli.

**Author's Note: So, who will be victorious? Eli or Freddy? Hmmmmm. :D I really like how this is going. I feel like the story is alive again, do you? Again, thanks for all of the nice reviews. 91 of them! Oh my Eli! How awesome is that? so. You guys are kind of amazing. I might write another chapter, but I might take a break to read some other eclare fanfics because I haven't read any since last night and I need to catch up on the one's that were updated! Reviews please :D tell me what you think of the newest chapterrrrrs. Oh, side note. When I was creating Freddy, the first last name that popped into my head was Nelson. Then when I was in the middle of the chapter I realized…Emma Nelson. Wow, fail on my part. But Emma and her family are in no way related to Freddy. Just in case any of you caught that**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: So I already got 3 reviews on the last chapter, thank you guys! I'm too lazy to look up your names and thank you personally, but you should know who you are! You made me want to write another chapter so here we go again. :D I'd write a longer note but I want to get right to the story. I'm pretty pumped for it. xD and I cant wait for tomorrow. We will see Eli I believe, and I love Adam. DEGRASSI WRITERS, DON'T HURT HIM BADLY D:**

Chapter whatever. I'm gonna start skipping this part….xD

Clare's POV

Eli offered to drive us home from the Dot but I think Freddy got scared when he realized that Eli drove a hearse. So we declined and decided to walk home.

"Sooooo. Did you like him?"

"Yeah, he seemed nice I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I dunno. He seems kinda like he might be bad. Dark clothes, drives a hearse, kind of out there. But I wont judge him, cause I don't know him."

I guess I can see where Freddy was coming from. It was kind of surprising, to say the least, about the hearse and everything. But at least he isn't judging Eli. Cause Eli really is the sweetest guy that I've ever met.

"Sooo, do we see a friendship in the future?"

"Clare, I just met the kid. You don't think I can find my own friends?" He sounded sarcastic, just like Eli.

"Well, you obviously can't. I'm just trying to help!" I tried to look innocent.

"Clare, don't make me push you in front of a bus."

"You wouldn't."

"I know." His eyes were a really dark brown. They complimented his dark hair. They were so cute. Not like Eli's eyes though. His were stunning. Those emeralds were just so gorgeous.

Why was I comparing Freddy to Eli? First, I compared their hair. Then their skinny jeans. Then their personalities, and now their eyes? What was happening here?

Maybe I still had a little kid crush on him. Just because he was my first crush, and my best friend for two years. He was my only friend at that time too. We spent all of our time together.

I guess I just keep remembering that. But me and Freddy are just friends and that's all we'll ever be.

When we got to my house, our moms were waiting for us.

"Kids, I'm taking Clare's mom out shopping. She needs it. While we're gone, stay home please."

"Clare, don't invite anyone over either. You two can keep catching up or watch a movie or something."

"Don't worry mom. You guys have fun!"

They were out the door. What were we gonna do? When they used to go shopping, they'd literally be out for 7 to 8 hours at a time. And we couldn't leave the house? I guess we could have a movie marathon.

"So, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, Clare, but no more comedies. That one wasn't very funny."

"Well then you have two other choices. Horror or chick flick? I have to say I don't really like horror…but you're the guest. So its your pick."

Freddy's POV

I hate chick flicks, so I was definitely gonna say horror movie. If she was scared, she could end up in my lap, and who knows where that would lead to? I'm not gonna do anything that she doesn't want to.

So all I have to do is make her want to kiss me. And etc.

"Horror, definitely. Sorry, but I can't stand chick flicks."

"That's okay, I kind of expected you to say that." She put the DVD in. I've seen this movie before, it was pretty gory. I was surprised that Clare even owned it.

She squealed every time that someone was decapitated. Actually, she squealed every time that there was a hint of blood. She kept burying her face in my chest. I could get used to that.

Clare's POV

I hate this movie. I don't know why my mom bought it. It was so scary and gross, and I felt bad that I was hiding in Freddy's chest.

The movie finally finished, so I apologized.

"Freddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to like, be on top of you or anything…that movie is just so nasty."

"It's fine. I liked it." Was he serious? Or being sarcastic? I couldn't tell this time. Probably sarcastic because he knew I had a boyfriend.

Freddy's POV

She giggled, so she probably thought I was kidding. Should I set her straight? No. Not yet. I have to get her to like me, even just a little bit first. Then I can make a move. There's no rush, my mom said that we'd be here for _at least_ 3 weeks. Probably more.

The only problem was that she had school during the weeks. It was the first week of December though, so Christmas break should be soon.

"Clare, when is your winter break?"

"This week is the last week. Then we have 2 weeks off." Perfect. One week of not seeing her for a few hours every day, then 2 weeks non stop of time with her. Time where I can woo her.

Time where I can get her and Eli to break up. I had to play it cool though, not come off too strong. I don't want her running to Eli complaining about me. Or telling her mom or something.

The movie only took up an hour. Stupid gory movies usually only did. Our moms would still be gone for a long time.

"Another movie?", She asked.

"How about we play a board game, like old times."

Clare's POV

When we were little, we used to play monopoly together. We actually cheated by not using money. But hey, we were young. We barely knew how to count.

"I think we should use money this time. One of us will actually win then."

"Good call, Freddy." I guess we were both thinking about the same things.

Good thing we picked monopoly, cause that game takes a long time. 4 hours later, I was the winner.

"Clare, you had to have cheated. There's no way that you beat me!"

"I won fair and square. It's not my fault that you suck at monopoly!" He pretended to be mad, but I knew that he wasn't. It was almost 6 hours since our moms left and there was still no sign of them.

"How long can they shop for, jeez!"

"I know, they better be buying some pretty awesome stuff."

"What, are you expecting a new toy, Freddy?"

"Actually yes. I really wanted that new action figure." Freddy really grew up. We were having a good conversation. Why did it feel so familiar?

Right. Eli and I have conversations like this usually. Am I wrong for hanging out with Freddy? I kind of have to, and it's not like were making out. We're playing board games and watching movies.

Eli's POV

Usually, Clare would have texted me by now. Her and Freddy must be having a lot of fun. Am I getting jealous? No way. I can't get jealous. He's a family friend, and she's obligated to stay with him.

Don't worry, Eli. He's no competition.

**Author's Note: I don't want to make a chapter that's too long so I'll end it here. Slack2011, I'm glad you like my story, and sorry that you almost got caught reading it at school XD but I'm happy cause it must be a good story then :D flowerpower225, your review was also awesome too. So I hope you guys are happy with the update :D after I post this though, I'm done for tonight. When I wake up tomorrow I'll make another chapter. Xoxo, Steffff. Oh yeah, I think I forgot to tell you guys that's my name. :D reviews please :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: So I can see already that some of you are getting scared. Don't worry guys! I decided to write another chapter so I could quell your fears. So this one will be short, because I'm kind of tired, but here we go anyway. That's how much I love you guys :D**

Chapter 30 i think...holy crap...

Clare's POV

It took them 9 hours, but finally, our moms came home. Mrs. Nelson was holding at least 10 bags. Holy crap!

"Looks like you guys got a lot of shopping done!"

"Yes Clare! We got a lot of things. Mostly clothes. Your mom bought a new toaster though. What did you guys do?"

"We watched some movies and played monopoly. Just like good old times.", Freddy explained to his mom.

All the time that we spent together made me realize that he was trying to flirt with me.

I like him. I really do. But JUST as a friend. I have Eli, he's my forever. I might be overreacting, but if I start getting more vibes from him I'll have to set him straight. My heart belongs to Eli. Maybe he was just being friendly though, because we haven't seen each other in so long.

I guess time will tell.

If he tries anything with me, I'll have to call Eli and make them have a 'talk'.

I don't think that Freddy has bad intentions though. I think he's just trying to revive our friendship.

We ate our dinner and I went to bed early today because I had school tomorrow. I wonder what Freddy was going to do all day. Probably just watch TV. How boring. Oh well.

The next morning, Eli's POV

Clare showed up to school looking more beautiful than ever. She looked really happy to see me and I was happy. I was almost starting to think that she might move on or something, but I was just being paranoid.

She greeted me with a kiss. "Good morning!"

"What a nice greeting. I liked that."

"I knew you would." I walked her to her locker and told her I'd see her in lunch.

Clare's POV

Seeing Eli today only made me realize even more that no one could compare to Eli.

Yes, Freddy had nice hair. It was brownish, but a dull brown. Eli's was brown/blackish, but it was bright at the same time. Eli's eyes were a gorgeous green while Freddy's were a cute brown. Eli and Freddy both wore skinny jeans, but Eli's were skinnier. And Eli didn't wear color, but he shone as if he was wearing neon yellow. Freddy could wear neon yellow and not stand out as much as Eli.

I didn't have feelings for Freddy, but at the moment that I saw Eli again, any little seed of a possible crush was killed.

But Freddy and I still were friends, and I was determined to make him one of my best friends again. He was hilarious, and kind of like a brother to me. I just hope he doesn't try anything funny.

Freddy's POV

The day was boring without Clare. Not just because I like her, but because I was in her house with our moms. I watched tv all day, but if you ask me, it wasn't very exciting. I'd rather be hanging out with Clare and her boyfriend.

"Honey, we're going out to lunch. You'll be okay here?"

"Yeah mom. Just watching tv. Clare will be home soon I think."

They left. I was bored. I didn't _want_ to snoop around Clare's stuff, but I had nothing else to do. So I went up to her room.

Her desks and dressers were filled with pictures. Her and Eli, her and some tan girl, her and some skater looking boy, her and me. From when we were little.

She kept a picture of me.

That's got to count for something, right? Yes. It does. She never forgot about me.

Should I look through her drawers? Maybe she has a junk drawer. No, I might open up one of her drawers filled with…unmentionables. I don't want to be THAT creepy. I spent almost an hour in her room then I went to watch more tv.

I heard the door unlock finally, and Clare walked in. With Eli. Great.

**Author's Note: So that was just a short little chapter to make sure that you guys didn't think I was totally crazy. Eli and Clare are MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. I wouldn't mess with that. Well actually, ME and Eli are meant to be together, but I guess Clare's okay too….:D I wasn't gonna break them up! jeeez. I just had to scare you guys a bit. Review please :D last time I check I had 99. OH MY ELI. Hm. Or OH MY GOLDSWORTHY. I dunno which I like better. But seriously, almost 100 reviews. That's insane. You guys rock. Keep reading and reviewing :D I love you. xoxoStefff.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Gooooodmorning my friends. I'd like to point out that I have 109 reviews. OH MY GOLDWORTHY, HOW CRAZY IS THAT? I never thought I'd get past like 20. And ahahahaha I really like the sound of OH MY GOLDSWORTHY. xD And I'm watching Degrassi now, the one where Above the Dot club starts. And it makes me inspired to write :D too bad Eli wasn't in that season. Buttttttt, all of your nice reviews are so, well, nice. Ahaha. I hope you like this chapter :D**

Blahblahblah, chapter number goes here

Clare's POV

Eli and I walked in and Freddy looked pretty dang bored.

"Freddy! How was your day?"

"Boring. Our mom's went out to lunch a while ago. They probably decided to go on another shopping trip. So I've just been watching tv."

"Ah that sucks man. School was pretty uneventful too,", Eli said. I'm glad he was okay with Freddy as my friend. Boys can get jealous over nothing sometimes.

I wanted to go put my bag in my room so I left them alone for a minute. I went up to my room and set my purse on the bed and looked at my dresser. I had a bunch of pictures of me and friends, and I kept them in a certain order.

Not because I had like, OCD, or something, but cause it was in order of people I loved to who I didn't really like so much anymore. On the left were all of the pictures of me and Eli. Then next to that were me and Alli. Then people like Dave, Connor, etc. then K.C.

But when I looked at my dresser I noticed that they were all messed up. It had Alli, then K.C., then Eli, then the others.

Did Freddy go in my room? I don't think so…maybe his mom was looking at my pictures. I'd be totally okay with that. But if it was Freddy, that's a different story. Should I ask him? I guess I should just to be sure…

"Hey, Freddy, while you were alone here, did you or your mom go in my room"

Freddy's POV

Busted. I want to lie to her, but I'm not that bad of a person. I didn't want her to find out that I went in her room. I didn't take anything or look at a diary or something. So it wasn't that bad.

"Uh, yeah…I was just so bored. I didn't take anything or look at anything private, just those pictures of you and your friends."

Clare's POV

So it was him! And I was gonna be at school for the rest of the week, who knows what else he'd do while he was home alone in my house?

"So is that what you plan on doing the entire week?" Eli looked kind of mad too. I don't think he liked that Freddy went through my stuff either.

"Actually, no. When you come home, I planned on doing this."

Freddy's POV

It was now or never. Yes, I realize that her boyfriend is standing a few feet away from me and our parents could be home any second. But she looked pretty pissed at me and might even make me leave.

So if I wanted to make a move, I had to do it now.

So I kissed her. I moved as fast as I could so Eli and Clare wouldn't realize what was happening till it did.

"FREDDY! WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Well Clare, last time I checked, it was a kiss."

"But why? I have a boyfriend, who happens to be RIGHT over there. And me and you are JUST friends."

Eli's POV

You've got to be shitting me. There's no way that just happened.

"Dude. Clare's mine. Take your hands off of her! I think its best if you leave!" I held myself back from starting a fight. I knew I could, but I didn't want Clare's mom to come home and see me. And hate me for beating up her best friends son.

"Eli's right. You have to go." At that second, their moms walked in.

"Kids, how was your day?"

"TERRIBLE." Clare screamed this and stomped upstairs. Freddy was blushing. He must have been embarrassed. I hope that he learned his lesson. Clare's mine. And, you don't kiss other people's girlfriends.

He walked away too and the ladies looked at me.

"Eli…what happened?"

I explained everything. How Freddy snooped around Clare's room, then kissed her. Right in front of me. And she freaked out. Then Freddy's mom said something to me.

"Well, Eli, thank you for not punching him in the face or something…most people would have. But I think I'll call his grandparents to pick him up. He can stay with them while I'm here. Him staying here wasn't a very good idea."

She was right, it was a terrible idea. But I'm glad she was nice enough to realize that he needed to go. She wasn't a bad person, but Freddy sure was. I should probably tell Clare the _fantastic_ news.

"Clare…can I come in?" She sounded like she was crying.

Clare's POV

I just couldn't believe Freddy. I couldn't help but cry because I was so stupid. How could I not see that Freddy was going to do something like that? And Eli had to see it. Awkward. And now I was gonna have to see him every day for weeks.

"Good news, Blue Eyes, Freddy's gonna stay with his grandparents for a while. His mom gets that he shouldn't be here."

"Really?"

"Yes. So everything will be okay now."

Good. Maybe things will shape up now. It could go back to the way it used to be. Me and Eli hanging out all the time. With sometimes Adam or Alli. No more drama. At least, not for a while.

**Author's Note: Freddy's gone! YAAAAAAY. I know some of you have been waiting for him to leave. I was too. It was fun at first, but I didn't want to leave him in long enough for anything to happen. Eli and Clare will be together forever :D I CAN'T WAIT TO SEEEE HIIIIM. What an attractive boy. I wish American boys were that attractive. Darn you Canadian boys! Oh Munro Chambers. :D So. Next chapter should be up soon. If you have suggestions, feel free to try me, maybe I can fit it into the story :D I dunno what I'm gonna do next, so I'm gonna take a break to think. Then when I have a good idea I'll write some more. Reviews, please? :D you guys make me smile. Xoxosteeeff.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: browneyedgirl, I won't write your whole pen name cause then it won't work, but you know who you are. And I guess that I can have Eli and you can have Munro…I like that Eli wears lots of black :D its so cute. And so, I like love you too! Ahaha. Well. I thought of an idea. Well actually I'm kind of reusing an idea from one of the earlier chapters, but I felt like the story needed a drama break. So herrrreee we go!**

Clare's POV

Freddy packed up his stuff and his grandparents came within the hour. I said goodbye to him, but it wasn't a very friendly one. He didn't deserve a nice goodbye.

Eli left too, after he was sure that Freddy was gone. I gave _him_ a nice goodbye. A very nice one. I went on my laptop and signed online. Eli was on already, good.

Eli-gold49: Clare, I have a wonderful idea to take ur mind off of the whole Freddy thing.

Clare-e23: And what might that be?

Eli-gold49: remember when me and u went on an adventure?

Clare-e23: of course. 11 mins this way, 11 mins that way.

Eli-gold49: lets take another adventure after school tmrw.

Clare-e23: wow, I thought u'd ask me to skip school again

Eli-gold49: nah, you don't need to skip any more school for a while.

Clare-e23: well an adventure sounds very nice, romantic too!

Eli-gold49: well, u know me. Soooo romantic.

He was being sarcastic, obviously, but sometimes he could be the most romantic person in the world. I loved it. One second he'd be joking around, then he'd be all lovey dovey.

Clare-e23: yes. That's exactly u. well. I've got to work on my science hmwrk. See u tmrw, I love you

Eli-gold49: I love you too

I was excited for our adventure. We hadn't really done something unpredictable since before we were dating. We still had fun, like the paint and kitchen wars, but the adventure that he took me on was one of my favorite days with him.

I also missed skipping school.

I guess we'll have to get back to that again. Wow, I never thought I would be the one to suggest skipping school.

We can do that after Winter break though. For now, I had to forget about Eli and get my homework done. Surprisingly, after all that happened, my grades still hadn't dropped at all. That was something to be proud of.

I didn't want my grades to stop dropping now.

I heard my alarm ringing and I realized that I fell asleep while doing my homework. I didn't realize that I was that tired. Oh well.

10:08? I was late? How could I have slept in so late! I must have fallen asleep at like 9…how could I sleep that long? And why wouldn't my mom wake me up.

"Clare, you're awake! I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful."

"I have to go to school mom! I'll see you later. Me and Eli are going out after school too so I'll just see you later."

I walked to school since my mom couldn't drive. I got to the office to get a late slip and explained that I slept in. The secretary looked pissed but then she must have remembered what happened to my mom because she didn't say anything.

I didn't want pity or anything; it's not like my mom died. But at least she recognized that my life's been stressful lately.

I walked into math and handed my teacher the late slip. He motioned for me to sit down and continued with his lesson. Alli gave me a look of confusion and I tried to tell her that I slept in and that was it.

After class, she said,

"So. When am I meeting this Freddy boy?"

"Oh yeah. Well. Yesterday he tried to make a move on me in front of Eli so he left. He's staying with his grandparents now."

"Jeez! Your life is full of drama these days. It seems like every boy likes you! Except Drew. Cause he likes meee." I'm glad that her and Drew ended up working out.

I saw Eli and my face lit up.

"Ready for our adventure later?"

"I can't wait. I miss our impulsive afternoons."

It was so true. If I could spend every moment doing random adventure type things with Eli, I definitely would.

I don't remember the last time that I was this excited.

Adam's POV

Clare and Eli haven't really been around me lately. I know they had their own stuff to deal with, but I had big news. I kind of made a new friend.

Bianca. She was friends with Fitz though…which was bad. She wanted to keep our friendship a secret though because I'm friends with Eli and Fitz hates Eli. She didn't want Fitz to hurt me.

Was she looking out for me? I hope so.

**Author's Note: So I had to cut this chapter short because my laptops about to die and I can't find the charger. Sorry guys :[ I hope you like it though! The next chapter will have their adventure. And some more Adam stuff. Tell me what you guys thinkkkk. Reviews please? Oh my Goldsworthy, I cannot wait till tonight. Elielieli. Also, if you need a song to help you write for Eli, Problem by The Job is good. It's the song that plays from the hearse when he runs over Clare's glasses. It always reminds me of him :D and it's actually a good song, if your into the same kind of music as me. I think its good, at least. Go listen, if you haven't already. :D look for a new chapter sooooon. I love you guys! Xoxosteeeff.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: my laptop charger has been found! Woohoo. Gottaluvlife, I like your reviews. And yes. Darn them Canadian boys for being so cute. AND IM GLAD YOU LIKE THE EXPRESSION, OH MY GOLDSWORTHY. I probably wasn't the first one to say it, but I like it anyway :D and sadly, BakaOtaku14, ELIS MINE. :P :D ahahaha. Well. Here is their adventure. Might be kind of short again because I'm hungry.**

Eli's POV

I left last period early so I could wait by the hearse. No, I didn't just walk out of the class. I asked to use the bathroom like 3 minutes before class ended, so the teacher told me to bring my stuff with me.

I wanted to be able to leave as soon as possible. This adventure would be better than our first, because we're dating now. So much better…

Clare came running out of the school and got right into the car. I could tell she was just as excited as me.

We got in the car, and she said, "17."

"Excuse me?"

"That's the number that I pick this time."

"You're supposed to pick a number 5-15."

"Too bad, I want to go farther away this time."

"Fine, I guess you're in charge. Watch the clock!"

Clare's POV

I did as he told me. I don't know why I picked 17. We'd be over a half hour away by the time we finished, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to be with Eli. We could have been two minutes away and it wouldn't have made a difference.

It just seemed like farther away would be better.

"Turn! It's been 17 minutes."

"Okay Clare!" I wonder where Morty would take us today. Hopefully somewhere fun. It would be kind of hilarious if we ended up in the middle of nowhere though.

"One more minute. Almost there!" We were in some sort of shopping district. There were stores everywhere. Eli pulled over in front of some store. It was called. '20's and up.'

Was it clothes for people 20 years old and up? That's kind of odd, maybe they don't let kids in or something.

"Are we gonna be allowed in? It sounds like it's only for adults." Oh God, what would they have in there?

"I don't think that's what they mean by '20's'. Look in the window." There was vintage clothes on some mannequins in the store window.

Oh. So that's what it meant. Clothes from the 1920's and up. Vintage clothes shopping with Eli, this could be very fun.

It turned out to be more like dress up than actual shopping. There was one store clerk, probably the owner. She was an old woman who looked really happy to see us.

"Honey, we have customers!" An old man came from the back room.

"Well hello there kids, what brings you here?" I didn't know what to say, and Eli knew it. So he did the talking.

"Well actually, we just kind of started driving because we wanted an adventure, and we ended up here."

"How cute! Harriet, do you remember when we used to do things like that?"

"Yes, Raymond, I do. What fun times those were. Well you kids have fun! Look around. Tell us if you need any help."

Good thing I always kept my camera in my purse. I had a feeling that there were going to be some funny pictures in our future.

Eli's POV

The store had some weird clothes. I actually liked a few of the jackets, but some of the stuff was totally out there.

Especially the things that Clare tried on. She tried on some flapper outfit. It looked like she stepped right out of the 20's. Her hair fit the era perfectly.

She handed me her camera and motioned for me to take a picture. She posed as if she was an actually flapper. I'm glad she picked the number 17, because this was going to be a great afternoon.

I tried on a gray suit with a fedora and she took a picture of me. She put on some really fancy gown and it looked like we could be going out for a night on the town.

"We need a picture of us together! Ask the lady." Clare was so shy. So I'd have to talk to all of the strangers that we'd meet.

"Uh, excuse me, but would you mind taking a picture of us?"

"Of course honey! You two are so cute. Now, is that your girlfriend?"

"Yes, it is."

"You're adorable together. Picture time!"

We posed together like we thought a couple in the twenties might. Then we tried on other clothes. Everything, no matter how weird or ugly it was, looked good on Clare. She handed me a button down shirt that was a light lavender.

"Seriously Clare? You want me to wear that."

"Yes. Go put it on."

Well, someone is being demanding today. I guess I had to do it. I put it on and it looked ridiculous. She could of at least picked a manlier color.

Clare's POV

He looked adorable with the light purple shirt on. It was a feminine color, but it was a men's shirt! He looked pissed off when he walked out of the dressing room, so I snapped a really fast picture.

"CLARE, NO. I DON'T WANT PROOF THAT I WORE THIS SHIRT!"

"Too bad, Eli, I like it."

He tried to grab the camera from me but I wouldn't let him have it. When he knew he had been defeated, he grabbed something for me to try on.

It was one of those really old bathing suits that were more like shorts and a shirt. It was black and white striped. I guess I had to put it on, even though it looked ridiculous.

I didn't want to come out of the dressing room because I felt like a pin up girl! But I had to. I mean, he wore a light color.

"Clare, you look amazing."

"Oh shut up. This is ridiculous. Now take a picture so I can go change!". He did as I told him to.

I looked at my phone and it was 6pm, so I just put on my normal clothes. Eli must have had the same idea because he had his skinny jeans and band tee back on. He was holding a black blazer that looked like it should belong to him.

"You buying that?"

"Yeah, I really like it. And I need a new blazer anyway."

Harriet cashed out Eli and smiled at us.

"Thanks for shopping here, come again, please! It looked like you guys had fun."

As we walked out, I heard her husband say something to her.

"Young love. I'm glad to see that not all of our youth is corrupted. Those were some nice kids."

That put a huge grin on my face.

**Author's Note: so that wasn't short! I thought it would be, but the words just kept going and going. I had to stop myself when I realized I was already on page 4…XD but I think that this was a cute idea. When I started the chapter I still didn't know where they would end up, then I thought they could go shopping. And I like vintage clothes, and it seems like Clare could look like the was from the 20's, so it was a good idea. I could also see Eli being into vintage stuff. So, review! Tell me what you thought. I know they didn't really have any romantic stuff, but they had a ton of fun, so that's good too. And it was cute. :D reviiiiiiiews! Xoxoxosteffff. AND I BROKE 40,000 WORDS! I'm so proud of myself.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: CELEBRATION TIME. I've reached 1,000 visitors! Actually, 1,001. woohoo! Thanks all of you guys for reading. And to Melissa 3, what are you talking about? Mrs. Goldsworthy as your teacher? But I'm not going to be your teacher…ahahah :D you should ask her if she has an attractive husband named Eli. And BakaOtaku14, I'm glad you think I write awesome chapters :D but, this chapter is gonna start with Adam, seeing as tonight and tomorrows episode will be about him, I thought I should dedicate a chapter to him. Well, not a whole chapter, but part of it. Some Adam/Bianca because someone suggested that Adam shouldn't be alone. And then soon I'll be able to bring Eli back in with Adam because I have a plan! But there will be some eclare about halfway through. Review please :D**

Adam's POV

Eli was still my best friend. We hung out at the Dot yesterday and then went to the comic store again. I couldn't believe that he still acted completely the same after I told him. I guess there are good people in the world.

The whole school wouldn't be like that though, that's why it's a secret.

It was weird having Bianca as a friend. Around school, we sometimes acknowledged each other in the hall with a nod or a smile, but that was it. And I understood that if Fitz knew we were friends, he'd freak.

I'd rather not have him mess up my face.

Outside of school though, she was coming to my house a lot. We texted each other all of the time, and she liked the flirt. Even if she didn't like me more than a friend, no one has ever flirted with me before.

I may be falling for Bianca, but I know we probably won't be able to be together. And I can't let her find out because she might hate me. Then I'd lose a friend.

She might even rat me out to the school.

Maybe not though. Everyone thought Bianca was really bad. Yes, she drank sometimes, but that's it. She wasn't in to any other drugs. And she wasn't a big whore or anything. I think she just wanted to fit in.

And the only group she felt like she fit in with was Fitz's group. She really was nice though. Maybe eventually she'd be friends with Eli and Clare too. That would be perfect.

But for now, I'm okay with just hanging out with her at my house. I told my mom about how I have 3 friends now. She wanted to meet Bianca, of course. Every time that she was here, my mom wasn't.

"Mom, I'll invite her over, but don't freak out. She's just a friend. And she doesn't know the secret like Eli does."

"Okay, I'll just introduce myself. I want to see her, you're always talking about her."

I texted Bianca.

Adam: Bianca, want to come watch a movie at my house?

Bianca: sure! Be there in 10.

Those five words put a huge smile on my face. I couldn't wait.

She came over and must have noticed that there was a car in the driveway.

"Your mom home?"

"Yeah. She wants to meet you, since you're my third friend. Hah."

"Awesome, where is she?"

Bianca's POV

Adam had a really nice house. I loved going over there and watching movies with him, or just goofing around. He was hilarious. And probably the nicest guy at Degrassi.

His mom was probably just as nice as him, so I didn't have a problem meeting her.

"Hi, my name's Bianca."

"Nice to meet you, Bianca. I'm Adam's mom. You kids have fun; I have to run to the grocery store! Bye!"

I felt bad that I only hung out with Adam at his house. I don't want him to think that I'm embarrassed to be with him. I'm really not; it's for his own good. I don't want Fitz to beat him up. He's a good friend.

And fun to flirt with. Nothing more than that.

He was really sweet though. The only guy I dated was a total loser. He was an ass, so I dumped him. After that, I gave up on real relationships. Sometimes I just have fun, you know? Nothing serious though.

With Adam though, I could see something serious possible.

_What am I saying?_ I don't do relationships. And it's not like Adam would ever like _me_.

He put in a movie and I took my usual spot next to him on the couch. I wish I had more friends like Adam.

Clare's POV

"Clare! Clare! Come here!"

I heard Mrs. Nelson yelling for me. I hope my mom is okay, what if something happened? She still had to be monitored 24/7.

"What happened?"

"Your mom! Her foot twitched! She can move it!"

"No way. Does that mean the paralysis might be over?"

"It's possible. I just got off the phone with her doctor. He said to watch closely and if there were any big movements, we should bring her in for a check up."

My mom might be able to walk again? The doctors said that it has happened before but it was very uncommon. It would be a miracle if she got better.

It seems like my life is turning around. I'm completely healed after the crash, Freddy's gone, Eli and I are closer than ever, and now my mom can move her foot. I guess I was just going through a rough patch.

Then I remembered that my best friend was drifting away from me again. It happened at first when Eli became my friend. Alli got mad at me. But then we made up and everything was okay. But now I had Eli, and my mom needed constant care. And she had Drew, who she spent all of her time with.

Does she realize what's happening to us? I should call her sometime this week.

**Author's Note: So I decided to leave Eli out of this one, sadly. :[ but I thought that I needed a chapter that just had Clare's thoughts and stuff. And also the beginning of a relationship with Bianca! Wooo! I honestly don't like her character at all, so I changed it so she could be nicer. Cause I kind of see her as a female Fitz. Which I don't like. I hope you don't mind that I changed her around a bit though. And I decided to give Clare a break and have her mom start to get better. :D review pleeeeease! Tell me if you like it. And don't be mad that I left Eli out. D: I'm only human! He didn't fit into the chapter. I love you guys thooough! Reviews please. :D thanks guysss. New Degrassi tooniiiight :) xoxosteeeefff**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys like my story. Your all so nice! This chapter is gonna be mainy Adam again, but this time there will be lots of Eli. Maybe a bit of Clare, but definitely Eli. And zeldaskeeper-I think the thing is that Adam DOES believe that he's a boy. He understands that he was born as a girl, but feels like it was wrong and he should have been a guy. I'm no expert, but I think that's how it is. So I hope you guys like this chapter, it might the last for a little while cause I'm going to dinner againn. :D love you guys! So excited for 9pm tonight.**

Adam's POV

Bianca and I barely watched the movie. Not for like, romantic reasons, but we just couldn't stop laughing and talking. She had to go home then and she told me that she wants to hangout tomorrow too.

I had to tell Eli how well this was going. So I called him.

"Eli, meet me at the Dot? I have to talk to you! Good news."

"Sure Adam. Be there in 5!"

We both hung up. I can't believe that Bianca is becoming such a good friend. I think I really like her. What would she say if she knew though? If we ever started dating, she definitely would find out. Not like that's gonna happen though.

If we even just hugged, she might be able to tell. That would be my worst nightmare.

I left a note for my mom and went to the Dot. Eli was waiting at a table for me.

"Dude, Adam, what's up?"

"So you and Clare have been pretty busy lately, so I made another friend."

"You're replacing us?"

"No! No way man. You're my BEST friend and Clare's a good one too. And my new friend initiated the relationship. She started talking to me."

"So who is it?"

"Bianca."

Eli's POV

Bianca? Fitz's friend, Bianca? They were basically twins. They even beat up people together sometimes. What if it's a trick? No. Maybe Bianca is actually a nice person. I've never seen her and Adam hanging around school though…

"Really? I've never seen you guys together."

"Yeah, we don't hang out at school cause she's afraid that Fitz might beat me up for being friends with you. And cause he's just a downright mean person. She comes over a lot and we watch movies and laugh. She's so nice."

"Adam! Awesome! But the real question is do you _like_ her?"

If he liked her, that would be cool. But I don't know how _accepting_ she might be of his situation.

"I think I do…I won't try anything though. She can't know about me. But it feels nice to have a crush on someone. I never really liked any one before. It's a new feeling."

It was new for me too this year, so I understand how Adam's feeling. At first when I liked Clare, I didn't think she'd ever like me. But it didn't matter because I was just happy all of the time.

"I know the feeling man. I think that you should stay friends with her for sure though. Keep me updated on that!"

"Of course I will, Eli. So did you hear about the new comic books?"

The conversation transitioned from Bianca to comic books to Clare, then back to comic books. Me and Adam need to hang more. That's for sure. He said he had to be home though, so I went home too.

Even though I'll get to see Clare, I don't want to go to school. It's the last day before Christmas break, so it's not like were gonna be doing anything.

I guess it'll be okay then.

I showered, then went to bed. Tomorrow, people would be wearing red and green because it's almost Christmas. I don't like the holidays. And green and red look awful together.

I hope Clare doesn't wear red and green. I might have to yell at her then. I guess I'm kind of a scrooge. I was in such a good mood earlier with Adam. Until I remembered the holidays.

The next day, still Eli's POV

I drove up to the school and I saw Clare walking with Alli. They both looked festive. Awesome.

"Hey Eli, where's your red and green?" Alli was being sarcastic, but I wasn't in the mood.

"I don't like Christmas."

"Aw, Eli, your probably the only person in the school who's not wearing red and green."

"You're probably right, Clare, but do I ever wear colors?"

"Guess not."

Clare's POV

Eli may as well just be saying bah humbug. Oh well, I didn't think he was going to be merry or anything. I wonder why he doesn't like Christmas?

"What don't you like about Christmas, Eli?"

"I dunno. It just bothers me how everyone's ringing bells and happy. And the idea of a fat bearded man breaking into my house in the middle of the night is scary."

"Eli Goldsworthy, did you just admit to being afraid of something?"

"No! I used to be afraid. When I was like 6, my dad dressed up as Santa Clause. And I found him watching tv at like 2am. I screamed because I thought someone broke into our house. Ever since then, Christmas hasn't been my thing."

Now that's kind of a silly reason.

Eli's POV

I know that my little story was stupid. But really, I was 6! I was scarred for life! It's not my fault. I just think the whole idea is weird. I understand the religious part of it, but I'm not very religious, so to me, Christmas is just about Santa. And how weird he is.

Clare and Alli laughed at my story, so I pretended to be mad. I wasn't very happy, but I still had my sarcastic mind. They knew that.

Maybe Clare could change my outlook on Christmas.

The one good thing was that we had 2 weeks off from school. I planned on spending as much time as possible with Clare. And Adam too. I hope Adam spent a lot of time with Bianca.

Adam's POV

I was at my locker with Drew because he couldn't find Alli. Bianca walked up to me and said,

"Hey Adam."

"Uh, hi Bianca."

She smiled and walked away. Did she really just acknowledge me in front of the entire school? Fitz wasn't around, but still, she's never done that before.

"Who was that, Adam?" Drew looked confused. He didn't know that I had been hanging out with Bianca.

"That's Bianca, she's been over our house a few times."

"Good work, she's cute."

"She's just a friend, Drew."

"So? It doesn't change the fact that she's pretty."

He was right. She was pretty. Her hair was really poofy, in a crazy way, but it didn't look hoboish or anything. I really like it.

And I really like her.

_Adam. Don't get too attached._ She doesn't know the real you. If she did, who knows what would happen.

**Author's Note: It's almost Christmastime in stephanie's degrassi world. :D and I kind of think that eli would be a scrooge. So here we go! And I have to go out now, so I probably won't update till after the new Degrassi episode. You guys are so awesome though, keep reading please :D and review too. I think you guys are the BEST. Tell me what you think of the chapter. This is another one that I'm not too sure of, so tell me if you think I should rewrite it. Is it confusing? I hope not. Reviews please! Xoxoxsteffff. :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. It feels like it's been forever. Tonight's episode made me cry, I can't wait till tomorrow! And I'll probably update again tonight but who knows? So I'll get right to the story since I've kept you so long. Also, did anyone notice a haircut on our boy tonight? He did something different from usual, at least. And about the whole 'fear of Santa' thing, I felt like everyone has a stupid sort of fear and I decided to give Eli one too. Cause seriously, everyone's got something weird about them. Sorry if you don't like it.**

Clare's POV

I think that I should make Eli get over his fear of Santa, so I had to hatch a plan.

I'd take him to the mall to meet Santa Clause. Just like the little kids. He can sit on his lap and tell him what he wants for Christmas. He might hate me after this, but it was going to be hilarious. Adam had to join, of course.

Perfect, Adam was at his locker. No Eli in sight.

"Hey, Adam. So Eli's got a fear of Santa Clause. I think we need to help him get over that, don't you?"

"I guess so…but how? I mean it's been years. I don't think there's much that we can do."

"I have an idea. You know how 'Santa' visits the mall for little kids? Well, we can go pay him a visit."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, what if he like runs away and cries?"

"He said he wasn't scared anymore, it just scarred him for life. So now he just doesn't like Christmas. He'll be fine. It'll be fun. So go to the mall with us tomorrow!"

"Fine, I guess that would be fun. Text me tomorrow!"

Eli's POV

I told them about my fear of Christmas. I guess it's more of a hate now, but every time that I see a picture or drawing of Santa, I kind of freak out inside.

Yeah, I said I wasn't scared anymore. But I am…

How stupid of me is that? I'm sure that Clare and Adam have some ridiculous fear too. I mean, my cousin is afraid of soup because it scalded him when he was little. At least I wasn't afraid of food.

They all better just drop it though. It's not a subject that I really enjoy.

"Eli! We're going to the mall tomorrow."

The mall? That was a new one. That's something that normal teenagers do. Not really a Clare and Eli thing.

"Okay, just me and you?"

"Adam's coming too."

Okay, I guess it would be fun. Clare, Adam, and I haven't really hung out all together in a while.

Adam's POV

I know that this plan won't work well. It's got bad news written all over it. So Eli's got a fear? Doesn't matter. We shouldn't try to touch it. I know he's gonna cry or something. It can't be good.

I still need to figure out my feelings for Bianca.

And tell Clare my secret. She was my best friend, next to Eli. And he was okay with it, so she probably would be too. I could tell her tomorrow.

I can't keep telling people my secret though. The wrong person might find out, then I'd get hurt again.

Clare's POV

Eli said yes to the mall. He didn't know what was coming. I'm just trying to help though

The next day, still Clare's POV

Eli picked me up at 12:30 then we went to Adam's house. He got in the hearse and I smiled at him. Eli noticed.

"What are you guys smiling about?"

"Nothing, just smiling. Is that a crime?"

"Well, in a hearse it is." That actually was hilarious and fit perfectly into the moment. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop laughing.

When we got to the mall, we went to some card store first. I wanted to get a Christmas card for my mom, who was able to move a whole leg now. We just had to wait for the other one to go back to normal.

I bought a card and so did Adam. Eli did not. Obviously.

"Alright Eli. We have a surprise for you."

"Dude, this was totally her idea. I just came along for the ride."

"Adam! We're in this together."

"Nope. You're in it alone."

Eli's POV

I knew that Clare wasn't smiling for no reason. What did she plan for me? And why was Adam so afraid to be a part of it?

I kept following Clare until I saw a line of children. And a bunch of Christmas trees. Santa Clause. Oh God, I almost forgot about Santa going to the mall.

Well, old scary men dressing up as Santa. And having little kids sit on their lap. Kind of perverted if you ask me.

"Clare, I'm not going to see Santa. He's weird and gross."

"Yes. You are. You're going to get over your fear and will love Christmas again."

No! There was no way that I'd go through with this. Even for Clare.

"I don't think so, Blue Eyes."

**Author's Note: Uber short chapter. Kind of a crappy one too. I didn't know what to write. I feel like I'm getting writers block or something, like Clare. xD I need to think of some ideas. If you guys have any, please share. Because I need something to write about and I just don't know what now. Helphelpehelp. Cause I seriously need something to inspire me. Like, the whole Freddy thing was really easy and fun to write. I need something to revive my story again. I feel like its dying. D: help! Review please. I love you guys, xoxosteff**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note: zeldaskeeper helped me out. So here's another chapter. Then after this I'm going to sleep, but I'll update tomorrow! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates today. I think I only did like 3 or 4. I'm sorry guys D: so here we go!**

Clare's POV

Eli won. He didn't go see Santa. I guess it would have been weird if a goth looking kid walked up and wanted to talk to Santa. And he might scare the little kids…so I guess it's for the best. We took Adam home and then Eli had a weird look on his face.

"Eli, what's wrong?"

"Well, my mom just texted me…she wants to go to lunch with you. Just you and her. She doesn't have any female friends here and needs help with baby names. You don't have to do it, it might be a little awkward."

Aw! That's a great idea. I love Eli's mom and I'd be happy to help her.

"Sure! I think it would be fun."

Instead of Eli dropping me off, we went to his house. His mom looked pumped to see me.

"Clare, I take it that you'll go to lunch with me?"

"Of course, Mrs. Goldsworthy!" She really looked excited. I felt bad that she had no one to talk baby stuff with. I'm sure that it wasn't really Eli's thing. And his dad probably didn't want to do all that stuff either.

As we walked out the door, Eli looked nervous. I wonder why. Maybe his mom would tell me funny stories about him from his childhood. I hope so. That'd be great.

She drove to some cute little café that reminded me of the Dot. Except this place had less teenagers and more adults.

"So Clare. We found out that the baby is a boy, so I was thinking about these names: Thomas, Jonathan, Ben, or Jude."

Haha. I like Jude. Then you could sing "Hey Jude" to him.

"I like Thomas and Jude. Both of them are nice."

She went on about the pros and cons of each name. I didn't know that names really had pros or cons, but I guess they did. Like how much someone might make fun of you. I didn't think that parents thought about that kinda stuff.

"So Clare, has Eli ever told you about his encounter with bunnies?"

Bunnies? I wonder if he was afraid of them too. Wow, bunnies and Santa. This kid was hardcore.

"Yeah. Once we went on a picnic and he fell asleep. He was only about 4 years old. My husband and I were talking and laughing, and then we heard him scream. He woke up with a bunny on his chest and freaked out. It was hilarious!"

"Does he have like some sort of bunny fear now?"

I had to ask. It was too tempting.

"No! That would be ridiculous. He was scared at the moment though!"

"Well I like that story. I have a question though. When did Eli get into the like, 'all black clothes' stage of his life?

"Actually, he's never liked colors. When he was little, his favorite color was gray. I think it just escalated from that. We always brought him shopping with us and he'd pick out his own clothes. He always picked out dark clothes. We never forced colors on him"

"Aw, I think that's adorable! I love that he's different. He looks like he'd be really mean and stuff, but when you get to know him, he's really not. He's the nicest guy at school, except for a gay boy named Zane."

"I know, and I love that about him too! People give us weird looks when they see him, and I love it. I used to be like him, wearing all black and listening to punk music."

I looked her over. Again, she was wearing pink. Her blouse had flowers on it and her skirt was so, happy.

"Really? You? Does that mean when Eli grows up he's gonna be wearing girly pink shirts?" I laughed at the thought.

"I don't think so Clare." She laughed too. It almost felt like I was with Alli. We kept on talking about things like Eli's childhood. I liked that he was always different and always was dark. It's much more interesting that way.

Eli's POV

I can only imagine the embarrassing stories that my mom was telling Clare. There were only two that I would really mind Clare knowing. One was the bunny story, and the other was the lamp one. Both made me look like an idiot. The lamp one was worse because I was 13. When you're older, funny stories make you seem stupider.

I wish Clare said no. I didn't want her to go on the lunch date with my mom. She's just so embarrassing! Agh.

Then I heard a car pull up. And the door opened. There they were, laughing.

"Mom, Clare, did you have fun?"

"Oh my God, Eli, your mom is hilarious."

"I told her about the bunny."

"Mom! You didn't! Did you tell her about the lamp?"

"No! Of course not. That one is really embarrassing."

"Well now you guys have to tell me. Or else I'll let my imagination wander."

Damn. She was right. We had to tell her, or else she'd keep pestering. Or think of something even worse. I guess it's not that embarrassing. But the fact that it was only a few years ago makes it bad.

"Eli, you want to tell her or should I?"

"I will. So when I was 13, I really liked Britney Spears. A lot. I had all of her CDs and knew all of the words. And when my mom came home one day, I was kissing a lamp, pretending it was Britney…"

Clare's face was a look of utter shock. Her face didn't move for like 20 seconds, then she burst out laughing.

"WAIT A SECOND, you liked BRITNEY SPEARS? And you KISSED A LAMP?"

"It was a dark time, okay! I don't know why I liked her! My music tastes have obviously improved!"

"Oh Eli. Will I ever be able to look at you the same way?"

Thanks mom. That was just so awesome of her to bring up the one story. Then I had to tell her the other one. Which was ten times worse. Awesome.

My mom went upstairs and Clare was still laughing. Then she said something that made all of her giggles okay. It made me not mind that she was making fun of me.

"Eli, don't worry. I still love you." She said that with a straight face, so I knew she meant it.

**Author's Note: so this one, I think, was a little bit better than the last. I have some bad news though, this was the last light chapter. The next few will be dramadramadrama, with a little bit of lightness inbetween. It should be good though :D BakaOtaku14, I love that you leave long reviews. They make me smile! So I feel like my writers block is gone. Wow, I had it for a whole like 15 minutes. Well, I'll update some more tomorrow; I'm done for the night guys. I'll just read some fanfiction instead of writing it for a change. I love you guys, thanks for reading my insanely long fanfiction. :D reviews please? Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxosteff. :D and omg, I cant believe Leia showed up in tonights episode. Finally! I was wondering where she was, cause she's in the theme song. But I heard that she might be a character that dies, so that's sad…D: well. I love you guys.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Good morning! I slept in late today. Which is the reason for the later update than usual. Sorry! So, like I said last chapter, I'm bringing more drama in. Cause I'm better at writing intense stuff than cutesy stuff. Ha. Specifically Adam drama. Cause my story needs some of that. I'mWell, thanks for all of your reviews, and yesterday alone I had 1.98K hits. Like wooooooooah. That's just insane. So I hope you guys like the story :D Also, I have bad news. I won't be able to update like 6 times a day anymore because I have to start an essay for school. I should have started it a long time ago, but I'm a procrastinator. Sorry :[ I will update every day though.**

Adam's POV

I didn't get a chance to tell Clare at the mall, so I asked Eli about when I should tell her. He suggested at the Dot. He also said that she would most likely be accepting of it, like him.

Most likely. I wasn't too fond of those words. I trusted Clare though, and if she didn't want to be my friend anymore I knew at least she wouldn't tell anyone.

After my mom dropped me off, I saw Clare sitting. Eli was with her and I gave him a 'you need to leave' look. He understood.

"Clare, I gotta be home. See you later!"

"Bye, Eli. Hi Adam!"

"Clare, I have to tell you something. It might change how you think about me."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm transgender", I whispered.

"You mean you're a girl?"

"No, I'm a guy in a girl's body."

"Aw! That must be so stressful, oh my God. Does anyone else know?"

"Well, my family, of course, the teachers, and Eli."

"Well I'm kind of offended that you decided to tell Eli before me!"

Really? I was stunned. She didn't seem like she cared at all. Well she cared, but not about what I thought she would. Then her face fell.

"So, it must be like, really hard for you. I'm sorry" she frowned and pulled me into a hug. Bianca was walking into the Dot. Her face was a mix of anger and disappointment. She couldn't possibly think that I was with Clare?

Clare and Eli are dating anyway…

I guess I'll have some explaining to do later.

Bianca's POV

No way, Adam and Clare? I guess it could just be a friendly hug. Clare was with Eli, like officially, I think. So it must be. I've never felt this before though, I think it was jealousy?

This boy is changing me. I need to get him. I sent him a text saying, 'Can we hang in a few minutes?'. He agreed.

I started to walk to Adam's house. I saw his mom in her car though and she offered to drive me. Adam was in the car but Drew wasn't. He must have been with his friends.

"Hi, Mrs. Torres, Adam."

"Hello dear! I'm glad that you're coming over again." The rest of the car ride was silent. At Adam's house, we went to his room. I guess I had to confront him.

"So…you and Clare?"

"No! No way Bianca. She was just comforting me because I…I failed a test. And it really got me down." Wow, I really overreacted for no reason.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that you really were, but I just had to be sure." Now it's my turn to hug him. Then I continued, "Look, I really like you."

Adam's POV

Bianca kept getting closer. Did she really just say that? Her arms were outstretched. The beginnings of a hug.

No! I couldn't let her hug me. She'd realize what was going on. I couldn't stop her though, she wrapped her arms around me. Then I knew it was over.

Bianca's POV

I was so glad to finally hug him – but something was off.

Boobs? Adam had boobs? But he wasn't fat. So that could only mean…

"ADAM, YOU'RE A GIRL?"

"Uh. Uhm. No? what are you talking about?"

"You're definitely a girl. Why wouldn't you tell me? Now I feel like a lesbian!"

Gross. What was wrong with this kid?

"But I'm a _guy_."

"Well I think biology would beg to differ. I'm out of here."

"Bianca, are you gonna tell anyone?"

"We'll see."

I didn't want to be a bitch. But I couldn't let this _girl_ go around and pass herself off as a _boy_. Even if Adam thought he was a boy, he definitely wasn't.

Adam's POV

That's what I get for getting to close to someone. I should have listened, Bianca was bad news. And now the whole school would know.

Clare's POV

"Mom, how are you feeling today?"

Mrs. Nelson left a few days ago, but mom still had a nurse because she wasn't completely better yet.

"Yes honey. More good news. My other foot moved today. I'm going to the doctor in an hour to see what he thinks."

"That's awesome! I'm so glad that you're getting better."

"Me too, honey. There's more news too. I don't know if it's good or bad though."

What could it be? It's not good or bad, so what then? I didn't say anything, so she continued.

"Your father called. He wants to visit. He said he'd been doing some thinking and wants to apologize. The divorce was never finalized, you know."

Great, so my dad was coming back. He couldn't have changed though, he was messed up in the head. He's going to come back and break my mom's heart again. Fantastic.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger, kind of. I still have to figure out what's going to happen next, so I thought this would be a good place to stop. I can't wait for tonight's episode. I know it's gonna be so sad :( it's terrible to pretend to be someone that you're not. Poor Adam. D: I still love Degrassi though, and I think this is one of their best storylines to date. Well, who else is pumped for August 25 and 26? I definitely am. Those two days are circled on my calendar more times than my birthday, which is the 30****th****. Pretty pathetic. Oh well :D tell me what you think. Reviews please? Xoxoxoxosteffff.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note: lalalalal I don't know what to write here. So, yaaaay degrassi. :D and eli is so attractive. Oh my Goldsworthy, he's such a pretty boy. xD I love Munro. And I think he's prettier than his twin. If that makes sense… and zeldaskeeper, august 25****th**** and 26****th**** are the 'All Falls Down' episodes. I'm pretty sure that's the lockdown where a dance goes wrong. And it's supposed to be the mid season finale. Like they have those two episodes be really epic, take a break for like a month, then come back with the rest of the season. I'm pretty sure that's how its goin down.**

Chapter 30 something. Maybe 40. I don't remember.

Clare's POV

My dad showed up that night with his suitcase. It looked like he planned on being here for a while. I don't buy it, but I guess it's nice that he's making an effort.

"Clare! Honey! I've missed you." That's bull. I hugged him anyway though.

"Clare, you're father and I are going to try to fix our family during the rest of Winter break. So he'll be with us for at least two weeks, then we can figure out where to go from there."

I don't mean to be pessimistic…but I don't think this is going to go so well. My mom is still in her wheelchair. The doctor said to keep monitoring her condition because we never know, her other leg might stay paralyzed.

Ever since my dad left, things almost seemed _better_. Not counting the hospital visits and such, but the house is quieter. Almost no yelling, except for the Freddy incident. Now that was going to change, I had a gut feeling about it.

I nodded to them and went to my room. Dawes gave us an assignment over break so I thought I'd get started.

Eli-gold49: Hi there, Clare.

Clare-e23: guess what.

Eli-gold49: u baked me cookies!

Clare-e23: nice try, but no. My dad's back.

Eli-gold49: is that good or bad?

Clare-e23: I'm not sure. My parents want to 'fix things' during the break. But I know it won't work. They're gonna just keep fighting.

Eli-gold49: well, if u ever need to get away, my door's always open. We can go on a road trip if u want!

A road trip? Was he serious? That could actually be kind of fun…

Clare-e23: to where?

Eli-gold49: who knows. Anywhere!

Clare-e23: I'll think about it. But I'll definitely need to get away in the near future.

Eli-gold49: sounds good to me

We kept talking for almost an hour. Until my mom called me down for dinner. Our first family dinner in months, I could only imagine how well this would go.

Clare-e23: family dinner time, wish me luck. Love you!

I signed off and went downstairs. This should be interesting.

Adam's POV

What am I gonna do? Bianca left in a rush and my mom was confused. Should I tell her that she found out? Maybe I wouldn't have to. If Bianca kept it a secret, it wouldn't really matter if she knew about it.

"Adam, why did your friend leave?"

"Oh, her mom wanted her home."

I was surprised that she didn't hear any of the shouting from my room.

Almost a half hour after Bianca left, I got a text message.

Bianca: I won't tell anyone yet, I have to think about it…no promises for when school starts again tho.

Adam: I'll leave u alone. Please don't tell.

Bianca: we'll see.

Well, I almost had two full weeks of not being hated by everyone at Degrassi. I should cherish it. I'm guessing that 'we'll see' means something more like 'you're a freak, I'm telling everyone'. Maybe I could talk to Eli and he could change her mind.

"Mom, I'm going to Eli's house."

"Need a ride?"

"No, I can walk."

Eli didn't live too far from me. And I needed to think about what I was going to say. I hope he's home and not busy. It's not like me to come unannounced, but this was necessary.

I rang his doorbell.

"Adam? What's wrong?" I didn't even realize it, but I was crying.

"Bianca came over. She found out."

I explained everything to him. At first, he looked sympathetic. As I kept talking though, his mood changed to irritated. And I mean pissed off. He looked mad. I wanted him to help me, and that's why I came here…but then I realized that he couldn't really help me.

"I could go talk to her if you want." He emphasized 'talk' so I knew he didn't really mean it. I knew he was gonna talk with his fists.

"You can't hit a girl."

Eli's POV

He had a point. If it was Fitz or Owen, there would be no problem with beating them up. But since Bianca's a chick, I wouldn't be able to. There had to be some way to get her to keep it a secret.

"Well, what if I bribe her?"

"Yeah, with what? She'd want a lot of money for it. Money that we don't have."

Again, he had a point. We had to give her something that she would really want, but something that wouldn't cost us anything.

Then I remembered, I was listening to the radio yesterday and the station said Dead Hand is coming to Toronto. And they're giving 4 tickets away again.

Last time, Sav won them. It wasn't a hard competition, especially if you knew all of their songs. We would just need pure luck.

"We could try to win concert tickets from the radio…"

"ELI! YOU'RE A GENIUS! When is that?"

"Tomorrow morning, I think. You can sleep here and we can wake up early. And have multiple phones calling in. I think we could win it, we're kind of lucky, eh?"

"Perfect! I'll go get stuff from my house."

I drove him. I knew we had this in the bag. If I was lucky enough to win Clare's heart, concert tickets would be a snap.

Clare's POV

My mom made spaghetti because it was my dad's favorite. They were sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Sit down honey! Dinner's going to get cold."

"Okay, mom. It smells really good!"

"Yes honey. I missed your cooking." Did my dad really just say that? He always skipped dinner with us because he was 'working late'.

In the amount of time that he was gone, what changed him? He hasn't acted like this in forever. I don't understand. Can a person really have a change of heart that fast?

Then I remembered Fitz's little plan, trying to win me over. Pretending like he changed. Could my dad be doing to same thing? I really hope not.

Dinner continued on without a hitch. The spaghetti was extra good today and my dad had two helpings. My mom and him were smiling like old times, when Darcy was here.

Maybe things could go back to normal? It's possible that they really just needed a break to realize what they had.

**Author's Note: will Eli and Adam win the tickets? Is Clare's dad back to normal, or does he have another motive for acting so nice? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter! LOL, I really wanted to say something like that. XD I'm a loser. Well, I hope you liked it. I was pretty happy with this chapter. I'll update again sooooon. Reviews please ? :D thanksss. Iloveyou guy guys! Xoxoxooosteffffff.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: sorry that I didn't update very much today, I think I only did twice. I'm a terrible person, I'm sorry D: but I started a new story too :D I think you should check it out. Its mostly Eli's POV and I made him darker and have more of an 'I don't care attitude' than the Eli in this story. I made this one sweeter. It's fun to write for a hardcore Eli though. I have lots of ideas for the new story though, so I think you should check it out. It's called 'That Redhead' go read it! I hope you like this chapter, revieeeews! :D**

Adam's POV

"Mom, I'm sleeping at Eli's tonight, is that cool?"

"Sure! See you tomorrow, honey! Have fun!"

I grabbed a few things from my room and threw them in my backpack. Then we went back to the hearse and drove home.

I've never had a sleepover in my life. The sleepovers with Drew before our parents got married don't count, because he was basically my brother.

I was really excited that I had a good friend like Eli.

And I reallllllly hope that we win those tickets. If we can get Bianca to not tell anyone, life would be perfect. It would be such a miracle.

Eli's POV

We had to win those tickets. There was no question about it.

We listened to the radio to find out what time the contest started. 9am! Gross, now we'd have to wake up early. Adam and I watched a movie to kill some time, and then we had to go to bed early. If we slept through the contest we were as good as dead.

If we wanted to win, we needed as many phones as possible. We had my house phone, my cell, and Adam's cell. Maybe I could borrow my mom's phone…?

It would be a good idea to ask her.

"Hey mom, we're trying to win a contest tomorrow, so could we borrow your cell?"

"Sure, why not! I hope you win!"

"Dude, Adam, we've got 4 phones on this. I think we can do it."

"Eli. I KNOW we can do this. We have no other options."

We went to bed at 11 and set as many alarms as we could find. We planned on waking up at 7:30 just to be safe. We didn't want to miss it! Adam needed these tickets.

Clare's POV

My dad acted normal for the rest of the night. He even suggested that we watch a movie as a family. It was so awkward. He had to go to work tomorrow though, so we'll see if he can keep it up.

The next morning I woke up and he was gone. I thought he left for good but my mom told me that he was just at work.

"Honey, I think that he's changed. Just give him a chance."

"Mom, are you sure about this?"

"Yes honey. Just trust me."

It's not that I didn't trust my mom. I definitely did. It was my dad that I didn't trust. I had to get out of the house though. Why don't I call Alli?

"Hey Alli! Wanna do something today?"

"Sure Clare! I miss you. Let's go shopping! I need some new clothes."

"Shopping sounds perfect. Meet at the Dot then we'll go?"

"Can't wait! See you in 10."

I can't remember the last time that I went shopping. The mall with Adam and Eli doesn't count because I only bought a Christmas card. And when Eli and I went to the vintage store I didn't actually buy anything.

It was always fun to shop with Alli. She tried on the craziest outfits. But they actually looked good on her!

"Mom, Alli and I are going shopping! See you later!"

"Have fun!"

I had $500 saved up from various odd jobs. I wasn't gonna blow it all, so I only took $300. Some of my clothes were starting to look worn out, so I need to get some new stuff.

Alli and I got to the Dot at the exact same time so we didn't even bother going in. We went right to shopping.

"So Clare, what's new in the Edward's world?"

"My dad's back."

"You're kidding. Is everything like, okay now then?"

"No, he's back for the rest of break then we are 'going to figure it out'. I don't trust him though."

"Well, as soon as you know what happens, you have to tell me right away!"

"You know I will! Now it's time to get some serious shopping done. I'm in desperate need of new clothes, Alli."

"Me too!"

She was always in need of new clothes. She just loved spending money; you could see it in her eyes. That's why I love her. She's just hilarious.

We spent the _entire_ day shopping. Alli had 6 bags and I had 4. I got 2 really cute skirts and a bunch of nice shirts. Alli got a dress, 5 shirts, 2 skirts, a pair of shorts, some shoes, and a bag. I can't believe how that girl can shop.

"Alli, did you really need all of that stuff?"

"Nope!" She smiled. We have to do this more often. Well, maybe not _shopping_ specifically because both of us would go broke. But we needed girl days sometimes.

Eli's POV

All of our alarms went off at the same time. It sounded like a parade gone wrong with all of the different sounds.

"Adam! Today's the day that we fix all of your problems."

"Well actually we're just trying to win these tickets. How many tickets are there?"

"Once they said two, but then they said four. So maybe they changed it? I guess we'll find out today."

This has to work. Adam would be screwed if it didn't.

**Author's Note: maybe I'll update again, but if I do, I'll probably update "That Redhead" instead of this one, cause that only has two chapters. And this has like 41. Please go read that one too :D I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE ELI AND CLARE KISS NEXT WEEK. WHAT IS HIS SECREEEEETTTTT! DO ANY OF YOU KNOW? If you do, SHARE THE WEALTH AND TELL MEEE. Review too, please :D I love you guysss. Reviewsreviewsreviews. Tell me what you think! Xoxoxoxostefffff.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: So, I feel like this story will be coming to a close soon, I'm sorry D: I just feel like if I keep writing too much more of this particular story, it will just get more boring and I don't want you guys to think I'm a bad writer. But I'm still thinking about it, maybe I'll go for like ten more chapters. Who knows. Tell me what you think! And go read "That Redhead" because it's my new story and I'll be spending more time on that one. :D and have you guys seen the much music promo? It gives away Eli's secret. If you want me to send it to you I can, or I can just tell you what happens in the promo. :D**

Eli's POV

It was 8:55. Five minutes until the radio station giveaway. We had four phones ready. They were all on speaker so we could hear them all. If we got a busy sound, we would redial the number really fast. We were ready for this.

"Eli, do you think we can actually do this?"

"It's just a contest. We have got this down. And it's at 9am instead of the afternoon like usual. More people might be sleeping. I think we can do this, Adam."

He looked scared. We didn't want Bianca to tell his secret. We had the radio on and a voice came on.

"Alright, guys. Three minutes until our Dead Hand concert ticket giveaway! The 11th caller wins four tickets if they can finish the song! So get your phones ready, listeners!"

I hate radio station people's voices. They are so annoying! But I couldn't think about that now. I could only think about winning this contest.

"Listeners! My good friends! The phone lines are open….NOW!"

I pressed 'dial' on two phones and so did Adam. I heard "Caller number 3, try again.". He got two busy signals. Then my other phone said "Caller number 9, try again."

"CALLER NUMBER 11! YOU'RE ON THE LINE! What's your name?"

"Adam!"

"Well, Adam, let's see if you can finish this Dead Hand song!"

No way, Adam actually got it.

Adam's POV

Oh my God, the tickets were in reach.

They just have to give me a song to finish. SCORE. I KNOW THIS SONG. I KNOW EVERY WORD. It's my all time favorite Dead Hand song! I have this in the bag.

I finished the lyrics and heard, "ADAM! YOU'VE WON THE TICKETS!"

"NOOOO WAYYY OH MY GOD!"

"ADAM, YOU WON! GOOD JOB!" Eli screamed at the top of his lungs.

Holy crap, now we'd be able to bribe Bianca.

Clare's POV

I came home from the shopping trip and both of my parents were home. And they weren't yelling! They were just talking about how their days were. How weird is that?

I was suspicious. There was a tone in both of their voices that made me feel like it wasn't sincere. But maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Clare! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I bought some nice clothes. Not as much as Alli, though!"

"Well, Alli always buys a ton of stuff. No one could beat her!"

"You're right! So, you guys are like, talking?"

"Yep! Your father had a good day at work. He won't be working too many late nights anymore."

I never believed that he was working late nights. He was probably with some young girlfriend or something. And she probably dumped him so he came running back to my mom.

Again, I could be wrong.

Who knows?

Eli's POV

The radio station said we could pick up the tickets any time today so we went right away.

"Adam, we did it! How are we gonna talk to Bianca though?"

"Well if I contact her, there's no way that she'll meet us. We'll have to do some stalking and find her. In a not creepy way though."

He was right. If Adam tried to get her to go somewhere, she'd reject him. Also, if I did, she would suspect that it had to do with Adam. We didn't want to irritate her.

"I guess we'll be hanging at the Dot a lot then, right?"

"Yeah, let's go get the tickets though. Since there are four…what if we give her two then keep two for ourselves?"

That was an awesome idea because we'd get to go to the concert too. Win win situation!

"I think that's a good idea. If she asks for all four though, we have to give them to her. We don't want to take any chances."

"Eli, do you think that she'll take the tickets then still tell everyone…?"

"Crap. I didn't even think of that. But you said that she really was nice and not a bad person. So I'm hoping that she'll show her good side."

If she took the tickets and ratted Adam out then I would have to punch her. I don't care if she's a girl, she would deserve it after that. I don't want to think about it though. Don't want to jinx it.

We got to the radio station and picked up the tickets. Now all we had to do was find Bianca.

**Author's Note: Kind of short, sorry! I didn't want to put the radio contest and then giving the tickets to Bianca in the same chapter, it would be too much. I STILL AM IN SHOCK OF ELI'S SECRET. LIKE HOLY CRAP, IT'S SO INSANE. Well, reviews please? Tell me if you like the chapter. I love you guyssss! :D xoxoxsteff**


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: So I've been getting a billion reviews and messages asking for Eli's secret and it's getting a little repetitive to tell everyone like in PMs or emails so I'm just gonna write it here cause it looks like a lot of people don't know. So if you don't want to know his secret, SPOILER ALERT. But it's not really a spoiler cause much music put it in their promo…so yeah. Well, Eli and Clare are in the hearse and Eli says "This is where I killed my girlfriend." So I'm guessing a car crash, or some other accident! But that's our boys secret. I cant wait till next week!**

Eli's POV

I guess we were lucky today. Adam and I walked to the Dot and guess who was there? Bianca. And she was alone. So this was perfect. Adam was afraid to approach her so I did the talking.

"'Scuse me, Bianca…I know you probably don't want to talk to us, but we have a proposition for you."

"What is it? But hurry. I've got places to be."

"Well, we were thinking that now you know about Adam's little thing…we could maybe keep you quiet with a bribe?" Her eyes lit up. I knew we caught her attention.

"What kind of bribe, money? Cause you'd have to pay me like $500 to keep quiet. I doubt you guys have that."

"You're right, we don't. We have something that's worth about that much though. Maybe. But they're free for you."

"Spit it out gothie, I don't have all day."

"How would you like two backstage passes to the Dead Hand in Toronto?"

"No way, how'd you guys get these?"

Adam was strong enough to talk now.

"Uh, radio contest."

She had a devious look in her eye.

"Oh, I heard about that. But I heard they were giving away FOUR passes, not two."

Crap, she caught us. We wanted to go, but Adam's secret was more important than the concert. His life could be at stake. Stupid bullies.

"Well yeah, but Adam and I wanted to go…"

"Well that sucks. Either you hand over all 4 tickets or I tell."

I looked at Adam. We both nodded at the same time.

"Fine, you can have all four. But you can't tell the secret now, okay?"

"I won't. These tickets are gonna give me more fun than watching Adam cry or get beat up. I'm not that mean, you know."

We knew. Thank God. That was over with, a load off of our shoulders. Adam looked so relieved. I could tell that Bianca wanted us to leave though, so I handed her the tickets and we left.

"Eli, you saved my life. You helped me win the tickets and talked to Bianca for me. You really fixed everything."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Clare's POV

I was in my room typing up an essay when I heard a dish break. Maybe someone just dropped something?

But I knew better than that. The fighting was going to start again.

"YOU PROMISED THAT YOU DIDN'T DO THAT. YOU SAID EVERYTHING COULD GO BACK TO NORMAL. YOU'RE A CHEATING BASTARD."

I hear my mom yelling. I could tell she was crying. I knew that my dad was a cheater. I knew he was a bad person, why did she let him come back into our lives? She's so naïve.

"I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T WANT IT TO COME TO THIS. MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE. FOR GOOD, THIS TIME."

"YES. I THINK THAT WOULD BE APPROPRIATE. DON'T COME NEAR US EVER AGAIN. UNDERSTAND?"

I knew it wasn't going to work out. Why did they act like it would? My mom knew that he was out seeing a girlfriend; she just didn't want to believe it.

My life was spinning downhill, fast. I forgot about all of the good and only concentrated on the bad. I forgot that I had Eli, Adam, and Alli. I also had Connor, Dave, and Wesley. They weren't the best of friends, but they were fun.

They helped me keep my mind off of my parent's issues. And when my dad left, everything was okay.

Now my mom was going to be sad again. I thought she was getting over it.

This is all his fault.

**Author's Note: this chapter was short cause I basically just made it so everyone would see Eli's secret. I was too lazy to tell everyone XD so review please! The next chapter will be better and longer, I promise. Looooveyou! Xoxox steff. Can you believe his secret? I was so stunned.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I didn't update any more yesterday, I was at my friends house and I ended up sleeping over. Haha. So I just got home, but I have to go on errands to pick up flute music and stuff with my mom so this will be a short chapter, seeing as how I have to update "That Redhead" too before I go. I hope you guys still like me even though I took forever to update! Two more days till new **

**Degrasssiiii :D **

Eli's POV

I've never seen Adam so excited in my life. He really was ecstatic about Bianca keeping his secret a secret. And if she went back on her word, she'd be as good as dead. I would make her regret it.

I drove Adam home then went to my house. I wonder if Clare is busy today…so I'll call her.

Riiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiing.

Where was she? She usually answered on the second or third ring.

On the fifth, she answered. "Hello?"

Her voice doesn't sound normal. Something was wrong; there was no way she could hide it from me.

"Clare, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" She sounded like she had been crying. She was a terrible actress and I knew she was trying to play dumb.

"You sound sad, have you been crying?"

"Can you pick me up?"

"I'm on my way."

What could have possibly happened to her? She's been so happy lately. This past year had been rough on her but it was getting better the past few months. Slowly but surely I thought she was forgetting about all the crap that happened. I guess not.

I pulled up to her house and she was waiting for me. I got out of the car because I could tell that she was really upset. I noticed she had a bag.

"Clare, talk to me."

"We have to get away from here first. Can we go on a roadtrip? I told my mom I'd be going away for a while and I'd keep giving her updates so she didn't think I was dead."

Something bad must have happened with her parents.

"Of course we can. What happened though?"

"Well, since my dad's been back, everything seemed back to normal…but I knew something was off. They had normal conversations and stuff, but it didn't seem real…then they started fighting again and my dad says he's leaving. And not coming back."

That's so terrible; I wish I could comfort her. But now I was driving and had to keep my hands on the wheel.

"Clare, I'm so sorry. We can get away and forget about all of that."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We can get away for the rest of the break, or at lease some of it. When we get home, things will be better. You just need to get away."

She smiled. It was a real smile. I thought that I wouldn't see any of those anytime soon. I'm glad that her smiles weren't in hibernation or something. I love her smile.

Clare's POV

I can't believe that my parents were doing this again. Once was enough. My dad broke my mom's and my heart. He did it once, now he had to come back and do it again? Why would he do that? He knew that he didn't love her. Did he want to torture us?

Did he think it was funny?

Good thing I have Eli. I feel bad leaving my mom alone, but she has her nurse. And her friends from church visit her every day. She said it was okay if I left for a little while as long as I came back for school.

If I didn't have Eli, I'd be stuck at home. Hearing the rest of the yells. The fighting. The door slamming when my dad leaves. At least this would be the end of it.

When I come back, my dad won't be there. And I hope to never see him again.

Just being in the hearse with Morty made me feel better. Eli and I had been through so much together. Far more than Alli and I. Or anyone else for that matter. It seemed like he was always there for me, no matter when I needed help.

Eli's my boyfriend, and I love him. When K.C. was my boyfriend, he was just that. He was a nice friend to have, but he was mostly just a boyfriend. With Eli, it's different. He's a wonderful boyfriend, but he's my best friend too. Alli was my number one best friend for ever, but people are allowed to have more than one best friend, right?

Cause Eli was amazing. I don't know how someone could be so caring.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. When I get home in a few hours I'll update again! Also, I forgot to say at the top, as soon as I got home from my friends, I checked my email. I had like a billion for fanfiction. I felt so happy :D and to those who asked me to send them the promo, I'll send it later today if you still want it. :D sorry, I just can't do it now. But I will later! I love you guys. xoxoxosteff**


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: Hello there :D thanks for all of the nice reviews, you guys make me feel loooooved. :D this chapter is their roadtrip! I wonder where they will goooooo! I haven't decided yet. Hopefully I'll know soon…XD**

Chapter whatever,

Eli's POV

So we were going to go on a road trip. But where to? She needed more than just a little adventure that was a half hour away. We needed to get some serious distance from here. I don't want to just drive randomly around and get lost…hearse's don't really have GPS.

Where could we go?

My uncle has a place that's and hour and 45 minutes away…maybe we could go there? I'd have to call him though. He was pretty cool though.

"Clare, I'm gonna pull over for a sec cause I have to make a call."

"Alright, that's okay."

I dialed my Uncle Josh's phone number. Please pick up, Josh.

"Hello? Eli?"

"Uncle Josh! Hey!"

"What's up kid?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could bring a friend to stay at your house for a few days, maybe a weekish? I'll explain everything when we get there, if you okay it."

"Sure man! I need some company. This bachelor pad gets lonely sometimes. You need directions?"

"Nah, I know the way. See you in a few hours!" I hung up the phone.

"Clare, we're gonna stay at my uncles house, it's almost two hours away. Is that cool with you?"

"Sure, anywhere's fine." I could tell that she was still really upset. Who could blame her? It's the second time that her dad left in a matter of months. I don't understand that man.

My uncle was quite the comedian, literally. He was a hilarious guy, and he chose to do it as a living. He'd be able to help me cheer up Clare.

I think that if we can just get her mind off of her problems, she will feel better. A week away could do wonders. I don't want her to forget her parents forever, obviously, but I do want her to forget about them for a little bit. At least until it hurts less.

"Eli, could I put on some music?"

"Uh, all I have is my music."

"I know. I kind of want to listen to it now. I dunno why."

"Well sure then! I bet you'll like it."

I put on some music and Clare closed her eyes. I picked something that wasn't too hardcore. I didn't want to give her nightmares or think I'm crazy.

We went through the entire CD by 'The Job' and I was about to put in another one when I realized Clare was asleep. I wonder what she was dreaming about. We were about a half hour away so I put in another CD.

I do love music.

When we got to my Uncle's house, I had to wake Clare up. She looked so peaceful though.

"Claaaaare, time to wake up!"

"Whaaa-?"

"We're here!"

Clare's POV

I woke up to the sound of Eli's voice. I liked that feeling. I looked at the house in front of it.

It was INSANELY huge. Was his uncle famous or something? Holy crap, this was a fricking mansion.

"Eli! This house is huge!"

"Yeah, my uncle's a comedian. No superstar or anything, but he does well."

Well? No way. He did amazingly. I can't believe that we were going to stay here for a week. The only problem is that Eli's uncle probably thinks that he's bringing a guy friend for a guy week or something, not his girlfriend.

"So is your uncle gonna be okay with this?"

"I hope so. I think after I explain everything he will be. He's a cool guy."

We approached the door and Eli rang the doorbell. A man appeared at the door. He looked kind of like an older Eli, maybe about 28 or 30 years old.

"Eli! I missed you! How have you been? Who's this? The friend that's staying with us? Oh jeez, is she pregnant?"

"Uh…Uncle Josh…no. Let me explain." He told the entire story. About how my dad left then came back. How I was in a car crash and my mom was partially paralyzed. How my dad left again

It only took about two minutes for the entire story but it felt like a lifetime. I never really thought about everything all at once. I couldn't help it, I broke into tears.

"Clare! I'm sorry…maybe I should have explained when you weren't in the room…I'm really sorry." He put his arm around me and it kind of helped. His uncle looked sympathetic too.

"Eli, Clare, you guys can stay here. I'd love to help. And Clare, I'm so sorry…I understand that you need to get away! So Eli and I will see to it that you will be happy!"

"That's really nice, thank you."

"Sorry for all of the questions…but are you two, you know, dating?"

"Yes, Uncle Josh."

"Well, that's adorable! Eli, why didn't you tell me you got a lady? You're not keeping your uncle in the loop anymore?"

"Sorry! It slipped my mind."

Eli's POV

Honestly, I thought that my uncle might say no after he saw that I brought a girl. He knows that I'm not _that_ kind of guy though. I think that Clare sealed the deal when she started crying though. Anyone could see that she was truly upset.

I had to make this week the best of her life. I know we'd be able to. There was lots to do around here. Everything is going to be alright.

**Author's Note: Kind of short again. I have nothing else going on today though, so I'll update in a bit. Tell me what you guys think! If you have any suggestions, feel free to sharee. Reviews please :D who's pumped for Degrassi next week. I am! Have you guys seen the promo for the last week of Degrassi? It's the one that ends with Simpson saying "the school is now in lockdown" and it shows Bianca trying to make a move on Drew, something with Alli and Owen, Clare looking freaked out, etc. It's a good one! It make's me want two weeks to come faster! Except then school starts and we have a month ish of no degrassi….D: If you want it I could send it to you, but I'll have to find it again. Reviewsreviewsreviews! Xoxoxstefff.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: I'm currently watching "I just don't know what to do with myself" on teennick. I LOOOOOVE all of the scenes with Eli during the contest. "I've got the bladder of a camel." I love that boy. So. Here's some more of my story :D I'm glad you guys like it, it makes me happpyyy :D I'm sad that my amount of hits are lower today though D: oh well, what can yah do? And ILoveEliGoldsworthy, I was thinking the exact same thing :D so that's going to be this chapter. Or at least part of it :D**

Clare's POV

I've only been at Eli's uncle's house, who forces me to call him Uncle Josh, for a few hours, but I'm already feeling better. It's kind of weird calling him Uncle Josh. It made me feel like me and Eli were married…

Oh man, what a thought. Awkward. But I do love him.

"Clare, Eli, I've got a show tomorrow, would you guys like to come? I've got extra tickets, I'm sure you would enjoy it."

Eli looked at me and I nodded in approval. "Sure, Uncle Josh, that would be great!"

I've never been to a comedy show, but I have always wanted to. They seem like a fun time. Sometimes I watch shows on tv about comedians, so seeing one live would definitely be cool. And cheer me up.

"Alright kids, well, I know it's hard to believe, but I've got a date tonight, so I have to go get ready. Don't wait up for me!" He winked. "Oh, and Eli, don't do anything crazy."

"Joshy, you know I wouldn't do anything!"

"Just messing with you! So I've got a whole movie room stocked with a crapload of movies, feel free to use anything. Eat whatever you like too. Have fun!"

He went upstairs to get ready and Eli looked at me.

"So, what shall we do?"

"Shall? Really, Eli?"

"Yeah, I talk like an old man sometimes. Is that a problem?"

"Actually, it is! You're making me feel like I'm dating an old guy. That's just gross!"

"Well, you young whippersnapper, I don't like your attitude! Be kind to your elders! How shall we spend this lovely evening?"

Eli's POV

She loved my sarcasm, I knew it. After that last sentence though, she hit me. Like always, I pretended to look upset. I even got my eyes to start tearing. This was like a routine for us.

"Oh Eli, you're such a baby. Let's go watch a movie."

"Clare, you're cruel. I'm over here, about to cry, and you – you don't even care?"

I was trying my best not to smile. Maybe this time I could convince her that I was serious.

"Eli, stop it, you're a terrible actor."

"Aw, Clare, that was low. Now you're hurting my self esteem. I think that I am a wonderful actor."

"There's your smugness again."

"I can't help it, it's natural!"

"I love it. Get over here, Green Eyes." I thought that she was going to hit me again but instead she kissed me. She used to be the one to start the kisses, but lately, I was the one doing it. I missed her spontaneous kisses.

I don't know how long we kissed for but I heard steps then someone clearing their throat.

"Well kids, I don't know if I should leave you alone!" He was kidding, of course, but it was embarrassing having my uncle catch me making out.

"Sorry Uncle Josh, won't happen again."

"Liar, just don't have too much fun while I'm gone! Bye!"

He was out the door. There was still awkwardness in the air.

"Maybe we should go get that movie started."

"Good idea, Clare Bear."

I showed her to the movie room. My uncle literally had an entire wall of movies. Clare was shocked.

"Holy crap, how does one acquire so many movies?"

"Well actually Clare, it's pretty complicated. You go to the store and buy some movies. Then, you get some more. Then you keep repeating the process until you have a ton of movies."

"You're such a smartass. Now it's your job to pick the movie,"

"But I hate picking movies!" I'm bad at decisions. Really bad.

"Too bad!"

"Fine, horror it is."

Clare's not too fond of horror movies. Her reactions make me laugh, so if she's going to make me pick then I guess she'll have to suffer.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

She had no response to that. We both fell asleep watching the movie, with my arm around her.

The next morning, still Eli's POV

"Wake up, children! It's 10am and we have lots to do!"

What did he mean? We had nothing to do. He was probably just being obnoxious and didn't want us to sleep anymore.

"Good morning, Blue Eyes."

"Well, hello there, Green Eyes. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you very much." I gave her a kiss and she smiled. We both got up to go see what my uncle had in store for us.

"So Eli, since you introduced me to your girlfriend, I thought that I'd introduce you to mine!"

"Hi kids, I'm Sam."

"Hi, I'm Eli, this is Clare."

"Alright, now that we've all met, breakfast time!" AKA, cereal time. My uncle wasn't a very good cook.

Clare's POV

Uncle Josh was so sweet. So was his girlfriend. And I already almost forgot about my parents, I was in much more of a good mood.

And tonight we had the comedy show. I was honesty extremely excited. Thank you God for sending me Eli. Without him, who knows where I'd be. Probably in my room crying, actually.

I love Elijah Goldsworthy so much.

He makes me happy.

Eli's POV

I was wrong; my uncle knows how to make waffles. We made a huge production out of it.

I added the ingredients, Clare stirred them, Uncle Josh poured the batter, and Sam worked the waffle maker. The waffles actually tasted really good.

"I love waffles!" Clare was so enthusiastic.

"Clare, they're just waffles. No reason to get so excited."

"Well they're _good_. Jeeeeez!"

"You kids are hilarious.", Sam said.

"Eli is one crazy boy. It looks like Clare matches him perfectly.", said Uncle Josh. He would make this fun moment super awkward by making it all deep and stuff.

"Can we just eat our waffles in peace? Stop talking about us!"

"You love to be talked about, Eli. If you didn't, you wouldn't drive the hearse to school", said Clare. I guess she was right. I found it funny when people talked about me.

"You still have that old thing?" Uncle Josh was with me when I bought it.

"You know it. Morty and I are inseparable."

**Author's Note: So, I guess the next chapter will be the comedy show. I just started writing and never stopped their conversation XD I hope it wasn't too boring. It turned out to be a filler chapter. But I think that it was kind of cute. So I'm watching Degrassi still and almost every commercial break starts with the promo for next week. I WISH IT WAS NEXT WEEK. I JUST WANT THEM TO GET TOGETHER! GAAAAH. I love Eli. We're getting married. Just so you know. :D xoxoxosteff. REVIEWS? :D**


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: Good morning, well actually good afternoon. I hope you enjoy the chapter :D I'm gonna make this note short so I can get to the story. But who's pumped for Degrassi this week? I sure am. And to everyone who asked to be in me and Eli's wedding, you're all invited :D ahaha. xD reviews! I loooooveyou all.**

Eli's POV

So I guess Sam ended up sleeping over that night, but Clare and I didn't even hear them come home. After our wonderful waffles, she had to go. She said that she might be at Josh's show tonight but she wasn't sure.

His show should be great. I've heard some of his material but I never went to see him in a club or anything. Clare should enjoy it too.

"Alright you two, are we excited for my show tonight?"

Clare said, "Yes! I'm looking forward to it. I bet that you're hilarious."

"Oh Clare, of course I am. I'm the best." He sounded like me. I _did_ learn my sarcasm from him.

"You and Eli are like twins!"

"Me and Uncle Josh used to spend a lot of time together when I was young. His personality rubbed off on me, I guess."

"So we have your Uncle Josh to thank for your sarcasm? That's great! Without it, you wouldn't be so loveable." Aw, she thought I was loveable. That made me smile.

"Without me, he wouldn't be so Eli ish. It would be a crime! But I'm going to the grocery store; would you guys like to come? We can get food that you like. All that I have is instant food, nothing too good."

It probably would be a good idea to get some real food, but I looked at Clare to see if she wanted to go.

"Sure!" I guess that was our answer then.

"Go get ready! There are 3 bathrooms upstairs and one downstairs, take your pick. They all have showers and everything. We leave in exactly 45 minutes. Ready….GO!"

Clare and I both ran up the stairs. I picked a bathroom that had green walls and she picked one that was a light yellow. I realized that I forgot to pack any clothes though. Clare kind of surprised me with the whole road trip thing. She could have given me a warning.

"Uncle Josh, do you still have the clothes that I leave here?"

"Eli, you have your own room here. I don't go in it, so everything should be where you left it."

I was glad to hear this. I used to stay at my uncle's for a month at a time during the summer. The closet in my room here looked exactly like the one at home: all black clothes.

I grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower. When I got out, I heard that the other shower was off too. Clare must be done too.

I toweled off my hair. It always dries relatively fast. I had 10 minutes to finish getting ready. I hope that's enough…sometimes I take too long.

Clare's POV

I took a fast shower then got dressed. I had 25 minutes to do my hair, that should be enough. First I dried it. If I didn't cut all of my hair off, it would take almost 15 minutes just to dry it.

I scrunched the ends a little bit with some mousse that I found. I took out my little emergency make up bag and put a little on.

I was ready to go and we'd be leaving in 5 minutes. I want to go look for Eli, but what if I get lost in this huge house?

That would be something that would happen to me, but I stepped out into the hall anyway.

"Clare! You look nice today."

"Thanks, Uncle Josh. Do you know where Eli is?"

"Probably still in the bathroom. He's basically a girl."

"Oh, okay."

"If you're done, we can go downstairs. Eli should be finishing any minute."

It had been ten more minutes. Eli did act like a girl.

"ELI. GET DOWN HERE, WE'RE GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT YOU"

"SHUT UP JOSH, I'M COMING. Oh, Clare, you finished early?"

"Yes Eli, not everyone takes as long as you do." I smiled. He smiled too.

"Okay kids, let's go!"

We got in Uncle Josh's car. Eli sat in the back seat with me. Even though it took him a long time to get ready, he looked really good. It only took 10 minutes to get to the store. It was a big grocery place.

"You kids roam around and pick stuff out. I'll find you guys, don't come looking for me. Cause you'll get lost."

Eli's POV

I grabbed Clare's hand and we walked around the store. She picked out cookies and bagels. I picked out poparts and all of the stuff that we would need to make a pizza. I can imagine that being a good time.

We were walking down one of the aisles and some kid, about 16 came up to us.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you around here. Did you just move here?" He was obviously talking to Clare.

"Uh, well, my _boyfriend_ and I are staying here for a week. But then we're leaving." When he heard the word 'boyfriend' he walked away. Hahahaha! I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Josh eventually found us and we went home. It took a few hours at the grocery store.

"Ready to go home?" We both nodded.

Later that day, Eli's POV still

Josh had to go to the comedy club early to make sure everything was in order. He left directions and told us to leave the house at 7. I kept my same clothes on but I put on a blazer. Clare always looks nice, so she didn't have to change anything.

"Eli, it's almost 7. Should we leave?"

"Yeah, probably." I wondered how the strangers would react when they saw the hearse. Around Degrassi, people were used to it by now. Around here? Not so much.

We pulled up to the club and got out of Morty. I grabbed Clare's hand. An older man came over to us.

"Excuse me…but did someone die?"

"No sir, that's my car."

"You drive a hearse?"

"That I do."

He didn't say anything to that. He walked away. "Well, Eli, it looks like Morty still has the power to turn heads."

"So do you, Clare."

Clare's POV

Eli and I walked into the club. Uncle Josh should be starting in about 5 minutes.

He was HILARIOUS. So much finnier than any one on tv. I laughed so hard that I cried. It was so fun. If we didn't go on the roadtrip, I wouldn't have been able to experience this.

How awesome was my boyfriend and his family?

**Author's Note: So I think this chapter was really weak. I didn't know what to write, I need to think of some more ideas. I have an idea about some drama for the next chapter, but I dunno how good it is. so I'll try it out later and you tell me if you like it. Did you guys like this chapter? I don't think I did, but maybe it could be more of a filler and then I can make the next chapter really good. Reviews please? I loooveyou. Xoxoxstefff. Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeews!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: SO! I was working on some of my summer work. I have to write like 6 paragraphs and I started the second one when an idea hit me! so I stopped and decided to write instead. I'm really unhappy with the last chapter, it was pretty crappy. I hope this one is better. This idea should be pretty good if I do it write. Hopefully I will. Thanks for continuing to read even when my chapters get bad :D**

Eli's POV

The comedy show was hilarious. My uncle stayed behind to talk to some of the audience but both Clare and I were tired, so we went home.

Then I remembered that last night we slept on the couch on accident. I had a room to sleep in, but Clare didn't. There were a few extra bedrooms, but I don't know if she should sleep in them or in my room?

Quite the dilemma. How do I go about asking her anyway?

"So Clare, where do you want to sleep tonight? We've got the couch, some extra bedrooms, I have a room," The question was awkward so I added more at the end, "you can sleep in the kitchen if you want…it's up to you."

Now it seemed a little less weird, I think.

"Uh, well, how about we, uh, both sleep in your room? But no funny business, mister."

That wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. And she was the one who suggested it. I thought she'd pick another bedroom.

"Sounds good to me! And you should know me better than that, I'm not a whore! Jeez, Clare."

"Ha ha. Very funny." We got to my uncle's house.

"I'll go get my pjs on, I'll be in my room. You can go in the bathroom and change. My room is right next to the yellow bathroom."

"Sounds good!"

I had a black tee shirt and boxers on and Clare came in with pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Ready for bed, Blue Eyes?"

"Yeah, comedy is pretty tiring. Goodnight, Eli."

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Clare's POV

I felt kind of weird telling Eli that I wanted to sleep in his room with him. But I didn't want to be alone in some random room! I hope his uncle didn't mind…

I drifted off to sleep fairly quickly, but then I heard a voice.

"Eli! Clare! You're sleeping together?"

"Uncle Josh…we didn't do anything."

"Sorry…I just didn't want to be in some random room. I was scared!"

"I'm kidding guys. But Clare, you can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. Just to be safe." He was cool about it, but he was an adult. So I guess he _had_ to say that. I realized that it was 2am. I wonder what his uncle did for that long.

Now I'll be alone tonight. Coooooooooool.

I got up from the bed reluctantly and Eli gave me an apologetic look.

"I'll show you the room, Clare. Eli, you go to sleep."

I followed him down the hall and he opened the door for me. The room had a green comforter and blue walls. I found this ironic because my eyes are blue and Eli's are green. I guess it's weird that I noticed that though.

"Don't worry, my house doesn't have any monsters. And no one is gonna steal you while you're sleeping. Will you be okay?"

"Sure, don't worry."

Uncle Josh's POV

I brought Clare to one of the guest rooms. It was my favorite. She looked kind of angry that I made her leave Eli's room, but I had my reasons.

I wanted her to be alone at night.

I wasn't going to make my move tonight because I was worn out. Telling jokes is quite the workout.

And it's so late, she probably wouldn't be very much fun anyway.

I'll leave her alone, but just tonight.

Eli's POV

I'll have to thank Josh later for waking Clare and me up at 2am. He couldn't seriously think that we were going to do anything, he knows me too well.

And Clare doesn't look like she'd do that either, so what was his problem?

Oh well. He was probably too tired and didn't want to have to worry about it.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I think that it was better than the last one so I wanted to redeem myself. Still not my best work, but a little better. Hmmmm, what could Uncle Josh be up to ? :D it shouldn't be that hard to guess, but I wanted to leave it till the next chapter anyway. Reviews? Thanksyah. And you guys are so fantastic, I just want to bake you guys cookies. Yeah, I just said that. :D well, I'm going to go watch some recorded Degrassi on my tv, so I'll update later. I loooooooooove you guys. Xoxoxosteffff!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: I like to see that some of you are freaking out about Eli's uncle. I think that the story was going to well though, like too happy and too many good things, so I had to add a twist! So now Uncle Josh is gonna be a creep. :D ahahahaha. That's actually really weird, but the story needed it. So, I hope you like it! And by the way, slack2011 and I have our own 'thumbs up club', and I had no one to tell, so I'm telling you guys :D wooo!**

Eli's POV

I fell back asleep pretty fast and didn't wake up until 11. I wonder if Clare's still sleeping. I heard laughing coming from downstairs and it sounded like my uncle and Clare. I guess she was awake then!

I'm glad that they're getting along. It would have been weird if they hated each other or something. Clare seems so much happier now that we're here though, so we'll probably leave on Saturday since we start school on Monday. That's still like 5 more days though.

We'll have lots of time to make sure Clare is totally fine before we go back.

I walked downstairs to find Clare and Josh eating cereal.

"Good morning, Eli!" Clare said. She was smiling. "Your uncle was doing some more material. He should have his own tv show! I'd watch it."

"Yeah, he's funny." I love to see Clare so happy.

"So, kids, what's on the schedule today?" I thought about this for a second. We could go to the movies; I know there's a theater around here. Other than that, I have no idea what we could do.

"Uh, movies? Sound good to you, Clare?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, well Sam and I are going out to lunch so I'll just see you guys tonight! Do you know how to get there?"

"Yup, see you later!"

He left the house then. He probably was waiting for me to get up before he left. It would be weird to have Clare all alone.

"So Clare, what movie should we see?"

"I don't care, we can decide when we get there."

"Okay! I'm gonna go get ready."

"Me too!" Before I walked away, she stood up from her chair and kissed me. She is so good at that.

Mmm, she tastes like watermelon. Must be her lipgloss. My favorite of hers is raspberry though.

"See you in a few, Green Eyes." I love when she calls me that.

Clare's POV

I took another fast shower and did my hair. I didn't bring that many clothes…oops. But I still had a few outfits left. I'd probably run out by Thursday or Friday though. I wonder how much longer we were staying?

I was having a lot of fun here. I don't want to go home.

20 minutes later, I was ready. Eli wasn't.

Of course.

But that's why I love him!

I went down to wait in the kitchen. I was going to get some lemonade from the fridge when I noticed some pictures. There were pictures of a younger looking Josh and a very young Eli. Awww! And then some of Josh and Sam. Then some of Josh and a really young girl, who looked like she was my age. His arm was around her. A previous girlfriend? No way, she was too young.

Unless he was a male cougar?

Doubt that.

Eli came walking down the stairs.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's go." It was about 11:37 now. I'm sure there's a movie starting around 12. We got in the car and went to the movies.

There was a comedy and a chick flick playing.

He made me watch a horror movie, so I forced him to see the chick flick. I win.

We didn't really watch the movie…if you catch my drift.

Eli's POV

The movie ended around 2. I didn't want to see the chick flick, but I didn't catch any of it. Clare and I had other things to do.

We got home and watched some tv. Clare fell asleep. Probably from being woken up at 2 this morning.

I realized that I was pretty tired too, so I drifted off to sleep too.

"Kids, you're sleeping? Seriously? It's only like 7…"

"Sorry Josh! We were tired."

"Well, do you wanna go to dinner?"

I personally didn't. I don't know about Clare though. She looked at me and nodded her head no.

"I think that it'd be best if we both just went to sleep…I'm so tired still." Naps always make me more tired though.

"Fine with me"

Uncle Josh's POV

Perfect. Eli was tired. I could make my move tonight.

**Author's Note: sorry for another short chapter, but again…my laptops dying. Of course! This always happens when I'm writing fanfics. XD I have such bad luck. I'll update as soon as I find it though. So review please! The next chapter will be much longer, and more epic. Lots of drama! With the creepy uncle. So review! I love you guys! Oxoxoxostefff.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: So we have something to celebrate…I've reached over 200 reviews! And all of them are nice. Except one…from onceuponalife. And to you, just so you know, Degrassi isn't very realistic either. Like all of the crap that goes on at the school? What are the chances that ALL of that would happen in ONE school. So I didn't really care if I wasn't realistic, and no one else seems to complain, so no offence, I'm gonna keep it the way it is. And you said that my story is "terribly long", but it's only so long because people keep telling me to write more. And I did make the characters uber nice and happy and stuff, and that's why I started another story where Eli's more upset and how I feel like he really is. So I have my reasons for writing this way, and since no one else complains, I'm going to continue this way, sorry! But thanks **_**everyone else**_** for the nice reviews :D Lol, I sound like a bitch. Oh well. :D**

Clare's POV

I went up to the guest bedroom and fell asleep almost right away. I woke up to someone opening my door.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hey, Clare." Oh, it was Eli's uncle.

"Oh hey, something wrong?"

"Nah, I was just thinking…you know. We should have some fun. You're really cute."

What the hell? What was he talking about…

"Uh, I don't know what you mean. And you're like over 10 years older than me. That's illegal."

"No one has to know." He started walking towards me. I was freaking out on the inside so I screamed. Really loudly.

"Great, you're going to wake Eli up!" He was right. Eli walked in the room.

"Clare! Are you okay? What happened?"

"ELI YOUR UNCLE'S A CREEP. We have to leave. _Now_." He looked at me in disbelief.

"Eli…I didn't do anything. She's probably just stressed about everything. She's imagining things."

"No I'm not! You just asked me if I wanted to have some 'fun'. You're a creep!"

"Clare, come on. You know my uncle, he'd never do anything like that." He was seriously defending that perv? Why wasn't he believing me?

"Eli, I'm not kidding. You know that I don't lie. It's a sin."

Eli's POV

She was right, it was technically a 'sin'. But she has been a little out of it lately…but I still can't imagine her lying to me. Especially about something so serious. And my uncle had a weird look in his eye, like he was scared.

So was he scared that I caught him? Or scared that I'd hate him when he didn't even do something?

But he was in her room when she screamed. Why would he even go in her room? He had no reason to, except if he wanted to do something.

"Josh, why were you in her room anyway?"

"Well, I, uh, I was, uh…" That was my answer. Clare was telling the truth.

"Pack your stuff, we're leaving." I ran to my room to get my phone and car keys. I ran back and Clare had her bag.

"Bye, Uncle Josh."

We walked out and got in the hearse.

"Clare…I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. It's just I didn't want to imagine that my uncle was someone like that. I've always looked up to him and just couldn't see it."

"I get it; can we just get out of here? I'd rather be home." She looked hurt.

"Sure, we can be home in 2 hours." We sat there in silence. There wasn't much to say. I knew she was mad that I didn't believe her. She probably thought that I didn't trust her.

Right now wasn't the time or place to discuss it though. I just had to get her home. Then we could fix things tomorrow.

"Clare, we're here."

"Thanks for driving me." I unbuckled my seatbelt to open her door for her, but she stopped me.

"You can stay here. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye,"

Great, she was pissed.

**Author's Note: I cut this chapter short because I'm not very inspired to write this story at the moment. I've updated this one a lot more today than my other one, That Redhead, so I'm gonna do a chapter for that one then go to sleeeeeeep. So reviews? :D thanks guuuys, new Degrassi tomorrow woohoo! I can't wait. Oh, and if you didnt notice, I made his uncle a creep so they'd get in a fight, not so that Clare would get like raped or something.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note: Sorry this is my first update today, I was out and about getting my glasses fixed and such. So, I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews :D I think you guys are the greatest. And guess what? NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW DEGRASSIIIII :D YAYAYAYAAYY. I can't wait!**

Clare's POV

When I walked inside my house, my mom was in her wheelchair. "Honey! You're home! I missed you, did you have fun?"

"Yep. How are you doing?"

"Pretty well actually. You look tired, why don't you go to bed and we can talk in the morning?"

"Sounds good, I love you." I gave her a kiss and walked upstairs.

Why didn't Eli believe me? Does he not trust me? I understand that his uncle is somewhat his hero, but there are times that you just have to believe people. I wouldn't lie about something that serious. I just can't believe that he believed his creepy uncle over me.

We love each other, so everything will work out though, right?

Maybe constantly being with him was our problem. I just needed some alone time. Maybe some girl time with Alli, who knows. I just can't be around him right now. I should tell him that I don't hate him though.

Cause he probably thinks that I do.

I'm really angry at him though. So he should know that too. I'll just send him a text really quick then go to sleep.

Clare: Eli, for the record, I don't hate u. I just don't understand how we can be together if u don't trust me tho. I don't wanna break up or anything, I just need time to think. K?

Eli's POV

My mouth dropped when I received her text. "I just don't understand how we can be together if you don't trust me". I do trust her! She said she didn't want to break up, but what if during her thinking time she decides that we're not right for each other?

Impossible.

We're so right for each other. It doesn't make sense! I do trust her! I trust her with my _life_.

Eli: Ok Clare, but I do trust u…I'm really sorry

5 minutes went by. Then ten. Then 15. Then an hour. I guess she wasn't going to respond. I'll try to talk to her again tomorrow, I should go to sleep.

The next morning, Eli's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was already noon. It was a text, hopefully from Clare.

Adam: Eli. U need to come to the Dot. Now.

Eli: be there in a few

What could be so serious that I had to be there 'now'? Couldn't it wait like 20 minutes? I should make sure that Adam's okay though, so I got dressed really fast and drove to the Dot. Adam was standing outside waiting for me.

"Eli! Fitz knows."

"What are you talking about?"

"He _knows_, Bianca told him."

"She WHAT!"

"SHE TOLD HIM. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"How do you know that she told him?" Bianca was dead. How could she do this? We gave her 4 tickets to see the Dead Hand concert. ALL FOUR OF THEM.

"She texted me this morning." He gave me his phone. I looked through his inbox.

Bianca: Adam…I'm really sorry

Bianca: Guess

Bianca: Yeah…I got drunk at the concert again

Bianca: I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO! It slipped out

Bianca: It was an accident

Bianca: I understand

Bianca: Just so you know, if Eli tries to kill me I'll have back up

Bianca: Yeah. And stay away from Fitz.

Bianca: Cause he'll hurt you.

Bianca: I really am sorry

Bianca: bye

I only read one side of the conversation but I could imagine Adam's replies. How could she be so careless? This wasn't some stupid secret. It's not like Adam had a crush on someone and she just told them. Adam's _transgender_ and she told _Fitz_. The bully who didn't tolerate anyone different.

"Adam, I won't let Fitz hurt you."

"There's nothing you can do; it's inevitable. He's gonna kill me."

"No! He won't. I'll be your bodyguard. You're going to need one."

"Thanks man. I owe you."

I was going to have to be with Adam every day for the rest of winter break. It'll be easier when school starts because that will kill a few hours, but I'm going to make sure that Adam is safe.

It'll help me keep my mind off of Clare anyway.

"Dude, you okay?" Adam may be a boy, but he still had a girl's intuition.

"Clare and I got into a fight. It's nothing."

"Tell me what happened, maybe I can help."

So I launched into the entire story about our roadtrip. It was going so well until last night. I still can't believe that my uncle tried to do such a terrible thing. Adam listened to the entire story and I could tell he was thinking of ways to fix it.

"Well, I think you should let her be for at least a day. She loves you, everything will be okay."

He was right. I know it'll work out. Because I'm Eli and she's Clare and everyone knows that we're meant to be together.

Clare's POV

I never answered to Eli's text last night. He hadn't texted me at all today either. I know I told him that I needed to think. I still expected him to talk to me though. I need to talk to Alli. She'll know what to do.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Hello?"

"Alli, are you busy today?"

"Nope, you're back?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"At the Dot?"

"No, come to my house whenever you can."

"I'll be there soon!"

Alli's POV

If she didn't want to talk at the Dot, her problem had to be serious. Usually when one of us said we needed to talk in private, we both ended up crying. Sometimes we both cried for me, sometimes for her. Also though, we cried for ourselves and each other at the same time.

It all depended on the problem.

Clare sounded like she was about to cry though, so I hurried.

"Mom, I'm going to Clare's!"

"Okay! Don't stay too long!"

I was thinking about running to her house, but I was in heels. And I didn't live too far so I'd be there in 5 minutes. It would be fast enough.

I didn't bother ringing the doorbell, I just walked in.

"Hi, Mrs. Edwards. Clare told me to come over."

"She's in her room. Nice to see you!"

I walked up to her room and heard that she was already crying. What if Eli did something to her? I'd kill him. Well actually, I'd send Drew to kill him.

"Clare! What happened?"

She told me a really long story. It was hard to understand through her tears but I got the gist of it. Basically, Eli didn't trust her and she didn't like that. She loves him, but she feels like he might not really love her back.

Because part of love is trust. And he didn't have that for her.

What an ass.

Obviously, Clare wouldn't be able to fix this alone. I'm going to have to talk to him, aren't I?

"Clare, just trust me on this one. Everything will be okay." I had nothing else to say so I just hugged her while she cried.

**Author's Note: and so the fighting continues. And uh oh, BIANCA TOLD! What a whore. :D so I can't wait for new Degrassi tonight. I hear that the Eclare episodes are Wednesday and Thursday, but I hope that Eli makes an appearance tonight and tomorrow! So did you like the chapter? I hope so. Goodbye for noooow! :D you're all wonderful. Reviews please ? thannnkks yah! xoxoxosteffff**


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates; since school comes closer every day I actually have stuff that I have to do and so does my family, so my computers have been occupied. Buy my brother's going to college next week so the last week of summer I will update TONS because I'll be able to go on the computer a lot. Until then, except one or two updates every day for each story. I promise that I'll add at least one chapter to the stories everyday! At least until I finish them. And I know I said this before, but this story is definitely coming to a close soon. Sorry D: And to bfmvgirl14, I'D LOVE TO CO WRITE A STORY WITH YOU. I think that'd be fantastic. So, last night episode was good, but I don't like Jenna :p and there was a serious lack of Eli. Which means he probably won't be on tonight either. So Wednesday and Thursday better be EPIC. Here we gooooo. :D**

Clare's POV

Alli stayed the night. I really needed her there and I was glad that she wasn't busy. While I was crying, I couldn't stop thinking about Eli. Maybe I should just forgive him. I dunno though. Maybe he does trust me. We've been through so much together.

Should I talk to him?

Because my mind's made up. I think I should forgive him.

Eli's POV

I love Clare; I love her so much. But Adam needed help, so maybe it was good if she took some time to think. I'd feel bad if I kept ditching her to make sure that Adam was okay. She could come along too; she'd probably want to. I wouldn't be able to let her though because Fitz could hurt her again.

And that would suck.

Bad. He could kidnap her or something. I don't want that to happen again.

"Eli, should we tell Clare about this? Maybe it could bring you guys back together?"

"I dunno, I don't want her to get messed up in this. But maybe we should let her know. Should we go to her house?"

"Yeah. She'll talk if I'm there too." So we went to her house. I don't want Clare to get nosy and try to help us, but she was Adam's friend too so she deserved to know that he might be in danger.

We pulled up to her house and I was actually afraid. Adam rang the doorbell and Clare answered, looking confused.

"Adam, Eli, what's up?"

"Well, Bianca found out about my being transgender. She was freaked out, but Eli and I got her tickets to the Dead Hand concert so she'd keep it a secret. But of course, she got drunk and it 'slipped out'. Now Fitz knows. And she said I should stay away from him cause he'll hurt me."

"Come inside. Both of you." We walked in. She didn't look like she was very angry, just upset over Adam's problem.

"Okay guys. So Fitz knows. What's our plan?" So I guess she didn't hate me…? She acted pretty normal. I told her what I thought we needed to do.

"Well I'm gonna kind of be like his bodyguard. Fitz could probably hurt me again, but only if he had a bunch of his friends. And I think that, no offence to you Adam, but he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against Fitz."

"I know I wouldn't, it's no secret."

Clare's POV

How could Bianca do that to Adam? Every time that he left his house he could be in danger. It would be hard on Eli to protect him all the time. And Eli could get seriously hurt.

"I just have to get this out there guys, sorry to change the subject, but it's just for a sec. Eli, I'm sorry for freaking out on you, I love you a lot. And I know that you trust me. So now that that's out there, I don't want you to go out and find Fitz. You know what happened last time."

"Look, I'm not going to go pick a fight. But if he tries something on Adam, I will do whatever it takes."

It's nice that he wants to help Adam but I know he's going to get hurt. So will Adam. And what if Fitz hurts me or something?

I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.

"And Clare? I'm really sorry for making you think that I don't trust you. I trust you, I really do."

**Author's Note: so I dunno what else to write, so I'll end it here before my writing gets even worse… xD so now that Clare and Eli are okay, I'm gonna finish up Adam's little dilemma, like a chapter or two, then that will probably be the end. I'll keep working on 'That Redhead' and probably start a new story, I'm sorry if you want me to write more of this, but my next story will have another Eli kind of like this one. More inbetween this one and my super upset one. So, keep a lookout for another story and the last few chapters of this one! Xoxoxsteff. Reviiiiews?**


	53. Chapter 53, The End

**Author's Note: So here we are. 53 chapters in. How awesome is that? I never thought that I'd get past like 10 chapters. And I wouldn't have been able to do it with your guys support. Thank you so so so so much for reading and reviewing and giving me ideas when I have writers block. I'm actually pretty sad, but this story has to come to an end. I kept forgetting things that I wrote in previous chapters and I don't want to have conflicting information. I'm going to update me other story in a little bit then start a new one. There will be a new one today, I pinky promise. Keep reading my stories, I love all of you guys. And if you can't tell, this author's note is sadly telling you this is the last chapter. I might make one more chapter, like a bonus chapter. Like a chapter that shows you the future, but that might be a little corny so I'll think about it. Brace yourselves for the final chapter of Fast Changes. I love you :D**

Final Chapter, 53. :(

Adam's POV

Eli has been protecting me constantly, but school starts today. Him and Clare have made up and Clare sometimes tags along while bodyguarding. Thank God, but Fitz hasn't tried anything. Once, we were all at the Dot and I saw him. He pointed at me, said, "Hey look, the tranny's here." And laughed. That's it though. Mean names I can take, I'm just glad that he hasn't punched me or something.

Eli picked me up for school and Clare was in the hearse.

"Ready for today, Adam?"

"I've been preparing myself. I think I can handle laughing and name calling."

"I'll protect you whenever I can."

"Eli, you have classes to go to. As long I know that you're close by I don't think he can do much. And there's teachers around, so I should be safe." The rest of the car ride was silent.

Clare's POV

Adam said he was ready for today but I don't think he was. The entire school must know by now that he's transgender. Fitz has a big mouth.

Please, God, let Adam be okay. He's strong and I think he can handle it, but just in case, watch over him, please.

Adam got out of Morty first, then I did. I gave Eli a kiss.

"Eli, I love you. See you later, you better protect him, but protect yourself too."

"Clare, nothing is going to happen. Don't worry."

First period went by and I didn't hear about any fights.

Second period was good.

So was third.

The day was going fine and I saw Eli and Adam a few times. They both looked happy. Fitz must not have said anything to them yet.

Then they walked into lunch. Adam looked absolutely terrified and Eli looked like he was about to explode.

"Clare, take a look at what Fitz left in Adam's locker."

I opened a piece of paper. It read,

_Adam:_

_Watch your back. Keep your boyfriend, Eli, close. You're gonna need him. Cause I'm going to kill you. Freaks like you don't deserve to live._

_So I'm going to make sure the world doesn't have to look at your disgusting face._

_You won't know when I'll do it. I just think you might deserve to know why I'm doing it._

_Because you're nasty._

_-Fitz._

Oh God. This wasn't a stupid prank. This was serious. And Fitz _would_ be stupid enough to sign his name on a note like this.

"Adam, we're going to the police. Right now."

"No, Clare. We can't. They'll hate me even more."

"Eli, this is serious shit. Clare's right. Let's go." Eli picked up Adam cause he knew that he wasn't agreeing to go.

Eli drove as fast as possible to the police station; I had the note in my hand. We walked in and no one was there except one officer.

"Kids, is there a problem?" I looked at Eli. He knew to do the talking.

"Yes, officer. You see, my friend here, Adam, found this note in his locker today. And we're scared."

Eli's POV

The officer opened up the note and read the paper. His face went from nonchalant to worried.

"Do you have any idea why someone would write a note like this?" Adam answered this time.

"Uh, yes…because I'm transgender…the kid, Fitz, just found out."

"Well young man, this is serious. It was the right thing for your friends to bring you here. I'm going to call my partner and we're going to take down this kid." Good! I thought that he might not take it seriously. But this was a _death threat_ so he had to.

Fitz was finally gonna get what was coming to him. Clare looked relieved.

"Officer, are you going to like arrest him at school?"

"Yes, we have to. If we don't now, it could be too late." He made a call, to his partner I assume.

Minutes later we heard a siren and another man stepped in.

"Death threat? Are these the kids?"

"Yeah, we have to arrest this kid. He's unstable. Kids, you can go back to school now. Follow right behind us. We'll need your help finding the kid." We got back in the hearse. When we got to the school, I led the officers to Principal Simpson's office. All of the other students looked worried.

"Eli, Clare, Adam…care to explain what's going on?" Simpson was obviously concerned. I mean, we did have two police officers with us.

"Excuse me, sir, we have to arrest some boy who goes by 'Fitz'. He gave this boy a death threat."

"Adam, is this true? Why didn't you come to me?"

"Well, Eli and Clare dragged me to the police almost immediately."

"Well, I can find out what class Fitz has now. I'll call him down to the office so the class doesn't have to see him getting arrested.

Adam's POV

I was so scared. We were all sitting in Simpson's office. It only took like 3 minutes to call Fitz down to the office but it felt like such a long time. Nothing could be as nerve racking as this.

Then the door opened.

"What did I do this time, Simpson? Oh shit…"

"Language, Mr. Fitzgerald." He didn't care about swearing in front of teachers. When were the police officers going to make their move?

"You, young man, are under arrest."

"That note was a joke!"

"It obviously wasn't." The officer handcuffed him. "You'll be spending some time in juvenile detention."

It finally happened, Fitz was going away for a long time.

Eli's POV

What a stressful day. It was awesome seeing Fitz get busted though. And now Adam would be safe. We dropped him off at his house after school, and then I took Clare to my house.

I loved the kid, but I needed to spend more time with Clare. I love her. And I need to remind her how much.

"Clare, thanks for helping. I have a feeling that everything will be okay now. These past few months have been crazy. I wouldn't have been able to get through them without you."

"Eli, you supported me through _everything_. There is no way that I can thank you enough. And I love you so much. Without you I'd probably be in my house crying and I wouldn't have been able to get through my parent's problems. Alli comforted me, but not like you. You're just always there."

"Clare, I love you. More than anything in the world."

**The End.**

**Author's Note: So, kind of a crappy ending, I'm sorry :[ I love you a lot though guys. You seriously are so nice. I started writing during one of the weekends when there was no new Degrassi. It was just to pass time and I thought maybe I'd get some people to like it. As of now, I have 17,131 hits and 2,775 visitors to this story. Also, 73 faves and 71 alerts and 234 reviews. All I can say is OH MY GOLDSWORTHY. Seriously guys, I'm stunned. I want to thank you for telling me to keep writing. Without this chapter, I have 62,190 words. And then I have this chapter to add too. Oh, and this all happened in 11 days. Holy crap. Oh my God guys, I love you soooo much. Keep reading my other stories please :D look out for another new one later today, and go read 'That Redhead'! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLL. Keep up your beautifulness and don't forget to always love Degrassi :D Sorry that this note was so long, it's just so sad that this story is over….D: xoxoxsteff. And to all who said this was their favorite story, you guys are my favorite people. Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards forever. :D**


	54. Last Author's Note thingy

Author's Note: Apparently I've gone overboard on this story, so I deleted all of the bonus chapters.

The End, goodbye.

-_- thanks for the wooooonderful reviews. Jk, they made me sad, LOL. kbye

The only story i'll probs update is Suffocated, but idk. We'll see.


End file.
